Mockingjay my version
by lovetheboywiththebread1
Summary: This is my version of the book Mockingjay.What if when Peeta said that Katniss was pregnant,that she really was pregnant this is mockingjay my version.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: What if Katniss was pregnant? This is my version of Mockingjay some parts me be the same some may not so WARNING if you have not read mockingjay then don't read this. Possible spoilers hope you enjoy it and please don't stop reading because you might not like the first chapter. READ AND REVIEW!**

**Lovetheboywiththebread1**

**Chapter1**

I was in a white room my hands and legs were tied to a table. I lifted my head, nothing just another table. ''Peeta'' I said he looked at me with his sad blue eyes.

''Well I see you two have woken up'' said a man coming in the room I knew that scent anywhere. Snow. The room smelled like roses and blood, Snow was holding something wait it's my baby'' snow don't you dare touch my child or Katniss'' Peeta said.

Snow started laughing he took out a knife. I knew what he was going to do. ''DO NOT TOUCH HER SNOW OR I WILL KILL YOU!'' I told him loud but of course he did not listen to me and the baby was dead. ''NO! Don't kill her kill me'' I said but it was too late.

Snow through my dead baby on the floor I looked at the baby it had blue eyes like Peeta's and my color of hair.

I looked at snow again he walked to where Peeta was.

"NO! Don't touch him or I will kill you" I said to snow I was holding back tears.

''Katniss wake up it was just a dream, Katniss" said a little girl but who? The last thing I saw was Peeta saying ''I love you'' and I woke up I was sweating and I was crying Prim was on my hospital bed.

''Katniss are you ok?'' she asked me. I nodded ''yeah I'm fine Prim" I told her I did not want to worry her. "ok" she said, sweet Prim how need to keep safe from any harm but she has been doing that by herself she is not twelve anymore she is thirteen butt now Prim is strong.

"Prim aren't you hungry it's breakfast time" I told her interrupting my own thoughts.

"Not really, but Katniss you need to eat the doctor said that if you don't eat the baby will not be healthy, and you don't want that" she said.

"Fine I will eat but you have to eat too." I said Prim smiled because once again she won.

"Ok see you later Katniss and bye baby." She said looking at my abdomen I waved good bye and she left.

Soon after Prim left a nurse came in with a plate of food. I gratefully accepted it I kind of was hungry.

Once again Prim is right. When I was done my doctor came in.

"Hello Katniss I see you are finally eating" said Kendra, she was one of the best doctors in district thirteen also she was nice.

"Yeah" I said and nodded. "Good we all want you and the baby to be safe and healthy" she said with a smile, I smiled back.

After that she ran a few tests when she was done I was finally alone. Peeta the only person in this world other than Prim can make me happy and he is in the hands of the capitol.

God it is my entire fault I bet he hates me I would hate me. How I miss his blue eyes and his smile. My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in" I said softly but they could hear me. It was Finnick the only person here that understands what I am going through because Annie is also in the hands of the capitol.

"Shouldn't you be in a class or something?" I asked him as soon as he sat down he smiled.

"Shouldn't you be eating or something?" He asked me technically I should but I was too worried about Peeta and how he is in the capitol to eat.

"Yup but I was thinking" I said truthfully he sighed "I skipped class because of Annie" he said he knew that when I say that I am thinking, I am thinking about Peeta.

"I know Finnick I Miss Peeta a lot" I said with tears starting to come up. "So Katniss how's the baby?" he asked me he changed the subject because like me he was going to cry.

"I think its fine but Prim tells me I should eat more" I told him "you know Katniss she is right" he told me I looked at my hands

"I know, I know Finnick it's just hard for me knowing that Peeta is in the hands of the capitol and I am here thirteen" I said I looked up to see Finnick frowning

"Katniss I understand what you are going through but you have to understand that you have another life in you and if Peeta were here he would tell you to stay healthy and to take care of the baby you are expecting" He said.

Peeta I miss you. "I know it's just it hurts me to see that I am here safe and Peeta is not" I said Finnick didn't say anything.

A few minutes a jumpy Prim came in with my mom. "I should go, but Katniss remember what I told you." Finnick left.

"Katniss what are you going to name you baby?" Prim asked me "I don't know yet" I told her I looked at my mom she was so quiet when she is with me I guess she is ashamed of me for being pregnant.

"Prim we should go now it's time for us to go eat dinner and Katniss is going to eat here so let's go" My mom said softly "Fine bye Katniss and the baby" Prim said sweetly I smiled and like that they were gone.

A nurse came in with food for me. I gratefully ate it I was hungry.

When I was done I just laid on the hospital bed I have so many things on my mind.

Peeta is the main thing on my mind, I miss him so much especially now when I am pregnant and he is not here with me to comfort me.

I remember that night in the beach in the Quell.

_ Peeta and I sit on the damp sand, after a while I rest my head against his shoulder. Feel his hand caress my hair. "Katniss" he says softly" It's no use pretending we don't know what the other one is trying to do" No, I guess there isn't, but it's no fun discussing it, either. Well, not for us, anyway. The Capitol viewers will be glued to their sets so they don't miss one wretched word. _

_"I don't know what kind of deal you think you've made with Haymitch, but you should know he made me promises as well" Of course, I know this, too. He told Peeta they could keep me alive so that he wouldn't be suspicious. _

_"So I think we can assume he was lying to one of us" this gets my attention. A double deal. A double promise. With only Haymitch knowing which one is real. I raise my head; meet Peeta's eyes _

_"Because I don't want you forgetting how different our circumstances are. If you die, and I live, there's no life for me at all back in district twelve. You're my whole life" he says "I would never be happy." I start to object but he puts his finger to my lips. _

_"It's different for you. I'm not saying it wouldn't be hard. But there are other people who'd make your life worth living" Peeta pulls the chain with the gold disk from around his neck. _

_He holds it in the moonlight so I can clearly see the mockingjay. Then his thumb slides along a catch I didn't notice before and the disk pops open. It's not solid, as I had thought, but a locket. And with-_

I was interrupted with a knock on my door. I was annoyed.

"Come in" I said loud and with a little angriness in my voice. My doctor came in she is one of the best doctors here I smiled because she is nice.

"Hi Katniss I was checking the tests you did and you are going to have twins" she said I was shocked my jaw dropped.

Great now I will have two kids more work.

"Sweetheart here is going to have two not one but two brats!" said Haymitch he was at the door he came to my bed and closed my mouth but it just opened again

"Yes Haymitch two." She said happily she looked at her watch and said.

"Well I should get going, congratulations!" And like that she left. Haymitch and I were silent for a while.

"Well that was a shocker, so I came to tell you that we are planning on a rescue trip"

I looked at him did he say a rescue trip? Were they going to go rescue Peeta?

"We are going to the Capitol to save the other tributes there; our spies know where they are located. And you are not going no matter what you say!" He said, "Yes I am I want to go see Peeta" I told Haymitch, he sighed.

"Katniss you are pregnant and you might slow everybody down" I got mad at him stupid Haymitch I am still fast no matter what and stupid hormones.

"I am still fast and you can't tell me what to do. You're not my dad!" I told him.

"I know but Coin said this not I but still I don't want you to get hurt and we have ten other men who are going with me." He told me so I can be sure Peeta will be safe.

"Do you even care about Peeta the only person that really can help him is me I love him Haymitch!" I told him more loudly my voice is getting higher by the minute.

Wait did I just say I love Peeta sure I do love him but do I really love him in that way?

"I do care about Peeta so I am saying you are not going with us you are not because one of you guys will get hurt and I don't want that." He said matching my tone of voice

"Just promise me you will not leave Peeta no matter what" I said and my voice was back to normal.

"I promise Katniss now you get rest because now you have two babies to feed and yourself" and with that Haymitch left. I went to my mom and sisters compartment.

When I got there I checked to see if anybody is awake, nope they are both asleep I went to my drawer and grabbed the silver parachute and went back to my hospital room because my back hurts and since I haven't walked in a month or more my feet are very wobbly.

I was close to my room when my feet couldn't stand it anymore I almost fell but I grabbed on to the wall.

Damn it I got up and this time held on to the wall so I didn't fall. When I got to my room I quickly got on my bed and opened the parachute and got the pearl Peeta gave me in the beach of the Quell.

The pearl is the closest thing I have to the actual Peeta Mellark. Without him in my bed I am sure to have the nightmares he is the only person that can make me feel safe and keep away the nightmares.

I think I really do love him I know that because I am going to have a baby scratch that I mean two babies in this sick world of Panem.

I held on to the pearl while I slept and finally I did not have any nightmares. When I woke up I found my food on a little table I ate it.

When I was done I had morning sickness I was vomiting for like half an hour, I brushed my teeth.

I was walking like a baby taking its first steps, now I am thinking about a baby and I am having two in this world, the world of the hunger games.

When I sat back down on my bed I heard a knock on the door. Probably Finnick "come in" I said "Hey Catnip"

**A/N: ok so this is the first chapter I am sorry if the characters are ooc but that might not happen again so please review and don't be so harsh this is my first story so yeah and there will be more chapters**

**Lovetheboywiththebread1**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok so this is the second chapter. This is better than the last one ok thanks read and review. ****Disclaimer:**** I do not own the hunger games or anything that has to do with the books.**

**Lovetheboywiththebread1**

**Chapter 2**

It was Gale. I smiled and tried to get up but I fell "Oww that hurt" I said Gale laughed a little and helped me up. As soon as I am on my feet I hug Gale. "You should go back on the bed because you can barely stand." He said and I got on the bed. I remembered something "my pearl" I looked around the bed and didn't find it. "Your pearl?" he said confused "Yes my pearl the one Peeta gave me in the Quell I lost it." I felt a tear on my cheek, stupid hormones. "Damn it where is it? Where is it?" I asked myself. "Are you talking about this?" Asked Gale, I looked up he was holding the pearl. "Yes! Where did you find it" I asked him excitedly "On the floor" he said, he gave me the pearl and he sat on the chair next to my bed. I never knew there was a chair on that side of the room. I lay down on my bed again and looked at Gale. "It's been so long since I saw you how long has it been?" he asked me "3months" I said quietly. I closed my eyes remembering Gale telling me that there is no more District 12. "How have you been?" he asked me "I guess fine" I told him "what about you?" I asked him. "Fine" he said. Awkward silence I hate this. Right when I was going to break the silence someone knocked on the door. "Come in"

I said. Haymitch came in. "Hello Katniss, Gale, I was going to tell you something but I guess I am interrupting" he said "no you're not interrupting" I told him Gale said "Yes you are interrupting you should leave" I looked at Gale "I am just going to leave" said Haymitch "yeah I'm going to leave to leave too" said Gale "NO! Both of you are going to sit down write now I am sick and tired of the now Haymitch what did you want to tell me!" I said angrily they both sat down "ok? We will be going to the Capitol in about one week or so." He said. I smiled that means I will see Peeta again. Even though Haymitch doesn't say it or show it I know he is happy to that we will once again see the boy with the bread like it or not I know Haymitch cares about Peeta. "Well I should go now" He said "Bye Haymitch and thank you" I said he looked at me and smiled. "What's your problem?" I asked Gale as I turned and looked at him "Nothing" He said. "Aren't you starving because I am" I said he laughed "Can you eat in the cafeteria?' he asked me "nope they think a young pregnant lady should not eat at the cafeteria because I am to weak and sensitive so I can't but you should go" I told him he left quickly for some reason. I was still holding the pearl soon enough I will be able to see my boy with the bread, I was about to cry when I heard once again a damn knock on my door I can never have any privacy here! "Come in" I said angry I whipped a tear that was running down my cheek already. "Hello Ms. Everdeen I am assuming you are hungry" said a doctor coming in with a tray of food "Yes ma'am" I said "Do you know when I will be able to eat with the others in the cafeteria?" I asked her. She hesitated before she answered "I am sorry darling I don't know" she said then left. I ate my food but before that i put my pearl in the parachute so I did not lose it. I decided to walk around after I was done eating I changed, and then I walked around my room so I could get use to walking. Ten minutes later I was walking around in the halls for a little till I literally bumped into someone. I got angry but didn't say it "I am sorry" I said. I looked up to see who I bumped into. It was the one and only President Coin "Next time Ms. Everdeen look at where your walking." She said. I nodded my head I never liked her, she always wanted stuff her way. "Well get out of my way! Oh and tomorrow I want to see you in my office after you eat your breakfast, and don't be late." She said in a mad way when she turned around I stuck my tongue out. Wow I am acting like a child; I wonder why she wants me in her office tomorrow? I put that thought all the way to the back of my brain. I decided to go back to my hospital room because I am hungry and I am not supposed to be walking I should be in bed. When I got to my room I got on my bed and just laid there soon enough I decided to take a nap.

"Katniss! Katniss!" said Prim she didn't even knock on the door, god I can't get mad at Prim for that. "Hey Prim. Why are you so happy?" I asked her, she got on the bed I am laying on and said "I am going to be an aunt of two kids. Why didn't you tell me you were having twins?" She asked me jumping up and down on the bed. "Prim calm down ok I know your happy." I told her she stopped jumping and I motioned for her to lie down next to me. She did "Ok I haven't told you because I found out maybe two or one day ago ok." I told her she smiled and I smiled back "I hope one of them has Peeta's eyes and the other should have yours." Said Prim when she mentioned Peeta my smile left my face I was holding back tears. Prim noticed and said "Don't cry Katniss, Peeta is safe." She said then hugged me. Damn it why am I such a baby these hormones make me so sensitive. "Umm Miss Everdeen your doctor said you can eat in the cafeteria with the rest she says you are improving" said a nurse who I did not know was in this room. When the nurse was at the door she turned around and said "she also said that if you sneak out without someone accompanying you, well she will not let anyone visit you anymore." And with that she was out the door. Prim smiled and helped me off the bed since I was walking already I did not fall. I did trip a lot but Prim was there to help me. When we got to the cafeteria everybody turned around and looked at me. I looked at my feet, why are they staring at me? They think that I am not pregnant, so what is it, I was getting uncomfortable. "They are not looking at you anymore" said someone behind me. I turned around and saw that the voice came from Finnick. "Hey. I thought you couldn't eat here" he said "The let me eat here today" I told him. He nodded his head. I got my food and sat down with my mother, Prim, Haymitch, and Finnick. When I sat down they all looked at me "What?" I asked getting annoyed at them for staring at me. My mother smiled and said. "We have all been waiting for the day you would get out of that room." She said I smiled and everyone went back to talking.

I was eating until I saw that someone was staring at me. I looked up and saw no one was looking at me, I must be crazy. But I felt like someone was looking at me. Haymitch new that something was wrong "Katniss is something wrong your face got pale" said my mom. "It's nothing I just remembered something" I said not telling her the truth. When I was done eating I left I wanted to go back to my hospital room and rest. While I was walking I felt like someone was following me I turned around and saw nothing, so I kept walking. Then again I felt like someone was following me again when I turned around I saw Gale. "Hey Catnip, do you mind if I talk to you in your room?" he asked me "No not at all, let's go" I felt like Gale was the one who was watching me in the cafeteria, I shaked the thought out of my head. When we got to the room I got on my bed quickly because I was really tired. I looked at Gale so he can start talking "Catnip, you know that, that _Mellark_ kid i-"I interrupted him "Peeta his name is Peeta" I said, I was angry at Gale for saying Mellark in a cold hearted way, but I can't get mad at Gale. "Yeah whatever him, you know that h isn't coming back even if he does nothing is going to be the same. So I'm saying is that, I know you love me so what if you and I take care of those babies like if I was their real father." I took a moment to take in what he was saying. "How do know that Peeta is dead or he is not coming back!" I told him loud I was on the verge of tears. "I never said he was dead but still inside of you, you know he's not coming back and those kids inside of you they need a father." I looked at him in disbelief did he just say that he wants to be the father of my babies. This is really weird. I wish I wasn't pregnant I wish, I wish that Peeta was with me right now comforting me. "Gale you know I love you but not in that way, you are my best friend my partner my brother but not my lover." I told him. "Yeah I know you love that so called _Peeta Mellark_" he said "Gale I never said that I am still trying to figure out how I feel." I told him this time my tears fell down and I couldn't stop "whatever just remember when that guy never comes back I will be waiting for you with my arms open." He said and he got up and kissed me in the lips I bet he tasted salt water. He left I was left crying I was angry at Gale for saying Peeta would not come back. I took out the pearl, the pearl that is the only thing that I have that Peeta gave me. Somehow I fell asleep. The next morning I woke up and went straight to the bathroom and started vomiting my food I ate yesterday. When I was done I got ready and ate. As soon as I was done I went to Coin's office. "Hello Ms. Everdeen I have been waiting to see you." She said with a cold voice.

**A/N: Ok so this is the second chapter it's not so good ok well thanks and review**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ok so this is the third chapter and well I just want you to know I am team Peeta I don't hate Gale it's just that Peeta is sweet. This is better than the last one ok thanks read and review. ****Disclaimer:**** I do not own the hunger games or anything that has to do with the books.**

**Chapter 3 **

"Hello Coin." I responded her. "Sit down Ms. Everdeen I want to tell you something, and its president Coin to you." She said, I sat down. ".How have you been are those babies fine? I don't care let's get to the point. Because of you I have ten soldiers going to the Capitol. Now if any of them die, your two precious babies will not be able to see the real world. So you better hope that all of those soldiers come back if they don't, say bye, bye to your children. UNDERSTOOD!" She said. I nodded my head and I left. When I was out of the office I put my hand on top of my abdomen. "Mommy will keep you both safe." I told them. After that I ran to Haymitch's compartment I knocked really hard on the door.

"What?" he asked when he opened the door. "Haymitch" I said I was holding back tears like the other times "Come in Katniss" he said and I did I sat down he sat next to me "What's the problem?" he asked "Coin, Coin threatened me, that if any of her soldiers don't come back from the rescue trip my kids will not be able to live." I told him. Now that I am pregnant I can't control my emotions and I hate that. "What I am going to talk to her right now she can't do that. Especially to the Mockingjay." He said "No Haymitch please don't tell her anything just bring everybody back safe please." I begged him I was crying I must look like a whip. "Fine, is that all?" He asked I nodded my head. I was still crying, Haymitch opened his arms for me and I accepted them. "Shshsh it will be alright I promise. It will be ok"

Later that night I had a dream, I was back in the arena Peeta and my two babies were in danger. I was running to them, but one bullet went through Peeta's head the babies fell to the ground "No! Peeta don't die." I said out loud he said "I love you" I started to cry. A Cannon went off; I fell to the ground soon enough two other cannon's went off. I started to cry. I woke up I was panting, I was sweating like crazy. I went to the bathroom and washed up.

I went back to bed but I knew I wasn't going back to sleep. It was 2 am. "Katniss are you ok?" I turned around and saw Finnick standing by the door. "Yeah I'm fine" I lied to him. "Liar. So let's talk about that dream" he said he came to the seat next to my bed. He looked so tired; he had bags under his eyes. "Finnick, you looked so tired, you should go to sleep." I told him, I felt bad for him. "No it's fine I was awake already so let's talk, I guess." He said, I sighed. "Fine, I was back in the arena and, and…" I started to cry. That dream was so real it felt like it. "It's ok." Finnick said while hugging me. "How do you know what if Peeta is dead right now? How do you know Finnick, how do you know?" I asked him. He just sighed. "I don't know but Peeta is a strong guy he will make it through." He said I just kept on crying ruining, his shirt. "Finnick what if he doesn't love me anymore, what if he hates me?" I asked Finnick. "He is not going to hate you. Ok?" He told me, I wanted to believe him but I just couldn't. "Ok thank you Finnick" I lied to him. "Ok. So you're ok right?" he asked me I nodded, I didn't want him to worry for no reason it's just my hormones.

"You can go Finnick, you need to rest I am fine." I told him. "Ok." He said then left. I lay back on bed, but instead of going back to sleep I just wondered about Peeta. I was thinking about how he was, if they are torturing him. At least I wasn't crying. Some point I fell asleep.

"Hey Katniss wake up you don't want to miss breakfast." Said Prim, I opened my eyes she was. My mom was close to the door. I was about to say something when I started to feel my food coming back up. I got up from the bed and raced to the bathroom.

**A/N: Ok so this was chapter three, I hope you liked it please review. I know some of the characters are ooc I'm sorry for that. I will be writing chapter 4 soon I guess.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ok so this is the fourth chapter and read and review, sorry i took so long to update this chapter, I was busy. ****Disclaimer:**** I do not own the hunger games or anything that has to do with the books.**

**Chapter 4 **

"Katniss are you ok?" Prim asked me. I nodded my head "Yeah I am it's I vomit in the morning." I told her. "Prim can you pass me some clothes I will be right out, to go eat breakfast." I told her she passed me some clothes I closed the bathroom door and changed. My shirt is not fitting what the hell. "Katniss why are you taking so long?" asked Prim. "My shirt doesn't fit. Can you pass me something that can fit me?" I asked her. I heard her walking around. "Katniss I am going to ask mom for a shirt I will be right back." She told me, I heard the door open and close. Am I getting bigger? Like I really don't care about how I look, but this means that the babies are healthy right?

"Here Katniss." Said Prim, Prim gave me a shirt that luckily it fit me perfect. "Ok let's go." I told Prim I held my hand out to her, and she took it. "Hey Finnick, hey mother." I said to them when I sat down in a table in the cafeteria. "Thanks for the shirt Mother." I said to my mother, she smiled. "Wow Katniss you're getting fatter by the minute." Said Finnick, I looked at him. "I'm pregnant you idiot." I told him, he laughed I just glared at him. "Sorry." Is all he said. After breakfast I excused myself and went to my room. Finnick came with me. "So are you excited to see Peeta again?" he asked me. Oh yeah, I forgot the soldiers and Haymitch will be going to the Capitol tomorrow. "Yes." Is all I told him. I bet I was smiling like crazy because Finnick was laughing softly.

"What about you, you're going to see your Annie again." I told him, as soon as I said her name he stopped laughing, he just looked at the ground. "Ahh, now I know your weakness." I told him to bring his spirit up. "Shut up you can't tell anyone that." He said joking around. "Or what are you going to tell my mom on me." I told him, him and I started laughing. "Yes I will tell your mommy now you're scared hah!" He said, I smiled. After that this day went by so fast.

The next thing you know I am getting ready to sleep. I took out my pearl and said. "Soon I will see you Peeta." Yup I'm going crazy I am talking to a pearl. Slowly I fell asleep. Oh no, I ran to the bathroom and started vomiting, I heard a knock on my door. "Come in." I said while I was cleaning my teeth.

"Katniss I need to tell you some." Said Haymitch. "Ok. I will come right now, but shouldn't you be in a hovercraft to the capitol by now?" I asked him he sighed. I was really happy that once again I will see Peeta again; nothing can bring my mood down. "That is what I am here to talk to you about. You should sit down." He told me, I did as he told me. "Well we are not going to the capitol anymore the trip was canceled." He said, I stared at him in disbelief, I got up from the bed ready to literally kill Haymitch but he told me something. "Coin canceled the trip." He told me. "Why didn't you just go without her? WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT TO PEETA? YOU ARE A WORTHLESS PIECE OF-"I stopped before I said anything I can't get mad at him, so I ran out the door. "KATNISS COME BACK!" said Haymitch but I didn't.

Oh Coin is going to get a piece of my mind. On my way to Coins office I noticed someone calling my name but I didn't stop. When I got to her office I saw the door was half way closed "Look I don't care if you have to kill yourself, for that damn stupid boy to die! Now that he is not dead you come to me telling me that you can't do anything to kill him. You are worthless!" It was Coin she was talking to some guys. "I want that Mellark boy and the rest of those victors dead they are useless." She said i was about to gasp but I didn't. She wanted to kill my Peeta? "Now you since you failed at your mission you have no real reason living." Wait was she going to kill that guy? The young man started begging Con to let him live, but Coin just killed him. She shot him in the head. I left before Coin saw me I was panting like if I was the one who got shot. "Katniss what's wrong? You look terrible." Said Finnick.

"I-I" I couldn't finish so out of nowhere I slumped down on the floor and started crying. Finnick I held me and said "Everything will be ok." The only thing is that he didn't see what I just saw and he didn't know that Peeta and all the other victors that are held by the Capitol will soon be dead and it's my entire fault.

**A/N: Ok so here you have it Peeta sadly is not coming back to Katniss I am also sad that Peeta was not coming back. So please review and thanks, I will put chapter 5 up soon enough.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here you have it chapter 5 it is really short sorry I have writers block but enjoy., but whatever thanks for reviewing. ****Disclaimer:**** I do not own the hunger games or anything that has to do with the books.**

**Chapter 5**

"Katniss wake up it's time for breakfast." Said Prim. I opened my eyes and she was holding some clothes, I looked at her confused. "Oh you know how your clothes don't fit you, well mother said to use her clothes she doesn't want you wearing the same clothes twice." Said Prim I smiled. I got the clothes and went to change in the bathroom, but as soon as I got there I started vomiting. Five minutes later I was ready to eat; lucky for me I am so hungry. "Ok let's go." I said to Prim, she smiled. "I wonder what Peeta is going to think when he wakes up with the sound of you puking, I can't wait till he comes back." Said Prim giggling. My smile quickly disappeared Peeta is not coming. I was remembering what Haymitch said.

"Katniss are you ok you look weird?" Prim asked I looked at her and stopped walking. "Prim um well Peeta he is-"I was interrupted by someone tapping my shoulder. "Katniss I want you to twirl for me." Said a familiar voice I turned around and I saw Cinna.

**A/N: sorry it was short but please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here you have it chapter 6 I hope you like it and thanks for the reviews, and the first chapter is messed up but I am not going to fix it sorry about that but I don't think I am going to fix it sorry that just shows you how much I was bad at it. ****Disclaimer:**** I do not own the hunger games or anything that has to do with the books.**

**Chapter 6**

"Oh my God I thought you were dead." I told him truthfully while still hugging him. I didn't even see Prim leaving, Cinna pulled away and said. "How are you girl on fire?" he asked me I was still smiling because of the nick name he hasn't said it in a long time. "Well I guess fine for a seventeen year old who is pregnant." I told him, I guess I should have not said the pregnant part because he might not know yet, but whatever.

"How did you escape the Capitol without being noticed?" I asked him to change the subject; I wish Peeta was able to escape the Capitol. Damn it I can't think of Peeta or else I will start to cry, and I don't want to cry anymore. "I will tell you that later, why don't you tell me why you are pregnant?" He asked me the question I've been avoiding since I found out I was pregnant. I was quiet for a moment, lucky for me someone asked Cinna something, I sighed in relief.

"Cinna? Where is Peeta, I haven't seen him since I got here?" asked Portia. Wait why is she here? "Katniss hi do you know where Peeta is?" I looked at her. Does she really not now that he is captured by the Capitol and that it is my entire fault. I was starting to tear up, why, why do I have to cry? "Katniss are you ok? You look like you're going to cry." Asked Cinna. "I am fine." I managed to tell them, Cinna just told me to go eat him and Portia went somewhere.

Why does it have to be Peeta in the Capitol? Why wasn't it me? I am laying here in this bed when Peeta can be really hurt in the Capitol. Wow I am crying a lot. "Katniss are you ok?" asked Gale. How did he get in here? "Get out of here." I told him while crying. "Katniss what is wrong?" he asked me. What is wrong god Gale is so stupid. "What is wrong? What is wrong? Get out of here, can't you understand I don't want to see you or Haymitch or anyone! I just want everyone to leave me alone! I don't want to see anyone unless the person is Peeta!" I said loudly with tears rolling down my cheeks. Right now I don't care if I hurt Gale's feelings I am just pissed at the whole damn world. "Katniss Peeta is not here and h-"I interrupted him. "GET OUT OF HERE!" I told him loud enough for the whole district to here. Gale left.

I went to the bathroom closed the door and turned on the shower, I sat in the tub. I was all wet and with clothes on. I was still crying, so much for not crying anymore, I hate Gale I hate Peeta I hate everyone in this world. "Katniss honey?" said my mother, she opened the bathroom door. Gale probably told her about my melt down, I hate him. I was about to tell her to get out but I couldn't my throat was killing me and she is my mother. My mother turned off the water and held me up. She managed to sit me down on a chair. "What d-do y-you wa-want?" I asked her still sobbing my heart out. "I am just going to tell you one thing; I am proud of you. You know why, because you are brave, you past through so many stuff and managed to always look braver than ever." She said I looked at her.

"I want to see that Katniss Everdeen, the girl on fire the Mockingjay. I understand that your pregnant I mean I should know I had two." She said in a funny way I managed to smile. She smiled too. "There we go; I want to see that smile every day. So that when Peeta comes he can see you prettier than ever and with a smile on your ace." She said, my smile didn't disappear when she mentioned Peeta I didn't cry or neither did my smile disappear from my face. She hugged me I am not used to my mother hugging me. But I didn't pull away either.

"You should change your soaking wet." She said I laughed a little. "Ok." I said, when she was about to leave she looked at me and said. "Goodnight Katniss and sweet dreams." She said and left. I was shocked of what she just said my mouth was open. I changed and fell asleep my dream was about my children playing in a meadow and Peeta sketching me I was actually happy. Yeah I know corny dream but I liked it.

**A/N: So here you have it, not my best chapter sorry but please review and one little thing Peeta is coming back. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This is chapter 7 yayyy (I think it's a good thing) and I guess you are going to find out stuff. ****Disclaimer:**** I do not own the hunger games or anything that has to do with the books.**

**Chapter 7**

When I woke up I wasn't awaken by Prim this time it was Cinna. He was sitting in a chair he smiled at me I smiled back. Like always I got up and ran to the bathroom. When I came back Cinna said "We need to talk." He said I sat on my bed. Part of me knew what we were going to talk about but my other part didn't. "Ok?" I said confused. "How did you get pregnant? Katniss I want to know." He said, I was shocked I knew he was going to ask me that.

I knew I wasn't going to get saved this time. So I told him the truth. "It was the day before the interview and well I didn't know what I was thinking." I told him tears were running down my cheek. "It's ok." Cinna hugged me. "No it's not Peeta is in the Capitol probably dead. And I am pregnant, Gale wants to be the father of my children and Coin, Coin…." I cut myself of I wasn't going to tell Cinna. "Katniss what are you talking about? What about Coin?" Asked Cinna. I am so stupid, why did I have to open my big mouth, luckily Gale came in.

"Katniss are you ok?" asked Gale. Wait what is he doing here? He literally pushed Cinna so he wasn't hugging me. "Why are you crying? Did this capitol person do this to you?" Asked Gale. I looked at him Cinna is not just a Capitol person. I got up and helped Cinna up. "No it wasn't him, and what are you doing here?" I asked him, he just stared at me. "Your stomach is growing." Is all he said? "Peeta is not coming back you know. Did you see the video the Capitol sent?" He said, I was confused what video?

"What are you talking about? What video?" I asked him, he just laughed. I was confused. "Same old Katniss, you find out stuff after everybody else." He said, what is he talking about? So I did what I have been doing lately I ran to Haymitch's compartment. "Why are you here again shouldn't you be eating or something?" Asked Haymitch, he was definitely drunk I think, but whatever. "What video was Gale talking about? He said it was from the Capitol I want to see it." I demanded him. He sighed and motioned for me to follow him. I did he took me to a room filled with TV's. "Sit down. Please leave." Told Haymitch I sat down and some people left.

He switched on a button. He sat down next to me. I suddenly saw Peeta he still had his beautiful blue eyes. But his skin is all bruised of course the Capital tried hiding it, they did a good job but I could see past the entire make up. Tears were starting to well up in my eyes. Then Caesar Flickerman was asking Peeta stuff. I could see the hurt in Peeta's eyes but at the same time I could see no emotion in his eyes. The only thing I listened to was when Peeta said he wanted a cease fire. "Wait did he say Cease Fire?" I asked Haymitch he just looked at me. Peeta also said that the people from Thirteen dead by morning. What did that mean? Then it hit me, when the video ended I looked at Haymitch.

"When was this video sent here?" I asked Haymitch. He was still facing the TV when he answered my question. "Two to three hours ago, why do you ask?" Did he seriously not know? Instead of answering his question I smacked his head and left to go see Coin. When I got to her office I kicked the door open. Coin looked at me, and raised an eyebrow. "What the hell are you doing here Ms. Everdeen? And why the hell did you kick my door open!" She said out loud I really didn't care what she said right now, because first of all, all of Panem are in danger and second of all the bottom of my foot hurts right now, not a good Idea to kick the door.

"Katniss Prim and I are going to go help the ones who are hurt, so if you need us we will be over there." Said my mother pointing to a place where a lot of people were laying on the floor. "Ok." I said, she then left; now I am here all alone in this small compartment while my mother and Prim are doing stuff. At least everyone is safe. Everyone is in a small compartment underground deeper than the hospital room I was in.

**A/N: To be honest I really didn't like this chapter so yeah, it might be the worst chapter I ever wrote because I had no good Ideas sorry but please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This is chapter 8 I am amazed people actually read my story, yay! That means I am doing a good job. ****Disclaimer:**** I do not own the hunger games or anything that has to do with the books.**

**Chapter 8**

"Finnick can I talk to you?" I asked him, he looked up and nodded his head. I sat next to him. The good thing about being so underground when there is a bombing outside is we get to go to other compartments, and well I came to Finnick's compartment. "So what's wrong?" He asked me, I looked at the ground. "Did you see that interview with Peeta? That the Capitol aired today?" I asked him. I was still looking at the ground. "Yeah." He said, I was already starting to cry, what the hell. "Was it just me or did you also see past all that make up, did you see how many bruises he had and the hurt in his eyes or was it just me?" I asked him I looked up to see him. He nodded his head. "I saw past that make up Katniss but what's your point?" he asked me the tears finally came down. "They are hurting him Finnick and I am here out danger, while he is getting beat up and getting hurt just because they think he knows where I am." I told him.

Sometimes I wish he never met me or went to the hunger games, I mean all the time he is such a good guy and because of me he is hurt." I told Finnick, he looked at me and said. "We all know he is the best of us he is truly the bests victor." He said, I nodded my head and agreed with him. "Yeah he is." I said I was smiling at the thought of Peeta smiling. I was being selfish I have been making everybody around me either irritated or miserable. "Finnick what do you love about Anny?" I asked him, he looked at me confused.

"Why do you want to know?" he asked me, I wanted to stop crying and to get my mind off of Peeta who is hurt in the Capitol. "Don't question me just answer me." I told him whipping my tears before they fell to the ground. Finnick just smiled and said. "Well what I like about her is…" He trailed off. Then he was looking at the door, I turned around to see what he was looking at. "Gale?" Gale was standing in the doorway. So that is why Finnick didn't finish his sentence. I laughed out loud; Finnick and Gale looked at me. "What?" I said still laughing, they probably think I'm a crazy, well I am crazy already.

"Are you ok Katniss?" Asked Finnick. "Yeah I'm fine it's just, just that…" I trailed off, why am I laughing at a time like this? "Umm I am just going to go so you guys can talk or whatever." Said Finnick, I looked at him smiling like crazy he burst out laughing. "Finnick this is your compartment we should leave and you should stay. And why are you laughing?" I asked him, immediately he stopped and looked at me again. "Your face has the weirdest grin on Earth." Is all he said.

I got up from where I was sitting even though it was hard getting up. I took Gale by the hand and said. "Bye Finnick and don't think I am letting you go without an answer." I told him his smile was gone but you can tell he was happy. "And eat your peas and brush your teeth." I told him while walking out the door. Finnick yelled. "Yes mother. And goodbye." He said I was acting like a mother and I guess it worked fine. I quickly let go of Gale's hand. "Why did you go to him and not come talking to me?" Asked Gale, he followed me to my compartment. "Well, I- I" I didn't know how to tell him. "Well what?" Asked Gale impatiently. "Don't you understand, he is the only person in this whole district w-"Gale interrupted me by saying "Don't give me that 'Oh well he is the only one in this whole district that understands me." He said mocking my voice.

I was getting angry at Gale. "I have heard enough of that sympathetic crap. You say he is the only one who understands what you're going through, sure like nobody understands you." He said I looked at him. "Yeah he does Gale, have you been through the hunger games twice? No, have you had nightmares about people you had to kill? No, have you had to kill someone so you could come back? No, the only people who understand are the ones who are in the clutches of the capitol, the ones who are dead, the ones who are here, only the victors of the hunger games understand!" I told him out loud and already crying.

"Do you know how it is waking up every morning scared out of your mind thinking someone will come to kill you? Or how it is waking up every morning with tons of guilt on your shoulders because you had to kill people to survive?" I said looking at him, he was quiet. "Can't you see that I hate waking up in the morning thinking about Rue or Thresh or all of those from the games? That is why every single victor turns to something, Haymitch turned to alcohol, some turn to morphing. Do you know why? Because we need something to help us forget the games, to help us forget about the people that we killed. So do not come saying to me that everybody understands because they don't, do you know that the only victor that has not once tried to drink to forget about the games or tried morphing, was Peeta he is the only sane one, he paints his nightmares away. He does not drink or anything like that, he is affected by the games but he does not let it show, because he doesn't want to hurt others. And now he is in the Capitol, so don't say you understand what is happening to me or the other victors!" I told him with tears running down my cheeks.

I guess I one this fight. Gale just looked at me one more time and left.

**A/N: Ok here you have it chapter 8 I like this chapter better than all the other chapters I did so far. So please review and thanks for reading chapter 9 will be posted up soon.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Ok so here is chapter 9 I hope you like it and yeah I know chapter 7 sucks so yeah. ****Disclaimer:**** I do not own the hunger games or anything that has to do with the books.**

**Chapter 9**

When Gale left I was still crying. Why am I crying because I had a fight? with Gale, or because talking about all those victors including Peeta? "Katniss are you ok?" Asked someone. I looked up to find Portia standing in the door way of my compartment. "I-I don't know?" I told her the truth. I never really had a real conversation with Portia. Portia came and sat on the floor with me. "I heard you screaming at your friend over there." She said while looking at me. "Y-you d-did?" I asked her, she nodded her head and I sighed. "I think you gave him a piece of your mind." She told me with a smile. I actually laughed a little. "Really?" I asked her. "Of course, you showed him that you are not going down without fight." She told me.

I was smiling, than something popped in my mind. "Pardon me for asking but how did you and Cinna escape the Capitol?" I asked her, she sighed. "Well when Peeta and you were getting ready to get launched to the arena Peacekeepers came and well let's say Haymitch is a nice guy, and having pointy stuff actually helps in a situation like that." She said I smiled but I couldn't imagine Haymitch beating someone up.

"ATTENTION THE BOMBS HAVE STOPPED AND IN A FEW MINUTES YOU WILL BE ALLOWED TO GO BACK TO YOUR COMPARTMENTS OR YOU'RE HOSPITAL ROOMS!" Said Coin in a speaker, at least we can leave this place it has been 2 weeks since the bombs started and 2weeks since my fight with Gale. I got up from the bed I was in and went to find a bathroom I need to barf badly.

"Katniss! Katniss, your doctor said that instead of going to the hospital room you can get your own compartment isn't that cool!" Said Prim excitedly. "Yeah Prim!" I said to Prim I was smiling but not a real smile. I wasn't really excited but who cares. I was assigned a compartment I sighed. I was holding my pearl close to my chest. "Katniss?" Said a familiar voice I was smiling so I turned around and smile disappeared. What was I expecting, Peeta to be at my door? "What do you want?" I told Gale. "I am sorry Katniss." Is all he said. He came closer to me and I took a step back, he sighed. "I know you are having a horrible time being pregnant and all and I am sorry for snapping at you but, but…." He trailed off, I didn't know what to say so I was just standing there looking at him. I was about to say something when I noticed someone at the door.

It was Haymitch he was panting. "What happened Haymitch?" I asked him. "I have bad news." He told me, please don't let it be Peeta, please don't let it be Peeta. I told myself. "It's from the Capitol. Follow me." And I did I left Gale, but he followed me. Haymitch noticed and sighed. When we got to the TV room he told me to sit down. He turned on the TV. "Hello Citizens of Panem I am here to inform you we will be having a public execution and it will be mandatory viewing, it will take place in a few days. Well the person who will be executed is one of the star crossed lovers of District 12. Let this be a lesson to Miss Everdeen that the Capitol still has control." Like that Snow's face left the screen. I was staring at the TV no, no, no not Peeta. A tear ran down my cheek. "Katniss, I told you this was going to happen." Said Gale

I got up from my chair and I ran out the room. I got to my compartment closed the door and ran to the bathroom. I started to cry, why did it have to be Peeta the father of my unborn children why? "Katniss are you ok?" Said Haymitch, at least it wasn't Gale. "NO, NO HAYMITCH! THE FATHER OF MY UNBORN CHILDREN IS GOING TO DIE BECAUSE OF ME, OF COURSE I AM NOT FINE!" I told him, he sighed. "Haymitch we are going to save Peeta no matter what and we will be going to the Capitol today. I don't care what Coin says we are going to save Peeta." I told him.

**A/N: I don't really like this chapter a lot but I hope you guys enjoyed it. And please review thanks. So yeah and I will be posting chapter 10 soon.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thank you guys for reading and reviewing and all, you guys are awesome, here is Chapter 10 I hope you like it, I have writers block and I am sick so maybe not a very good chapter or should I say chapie. ****Disclaimer:**** I do not own the hunger games or anything that has to do with the books.**

**Chapter 10**

"Katniss I am going to take care of that but you are not coming with us to the Capitol." He said while he came and sat down next to me. "Haymitch I am going no matter what!" I was already angry at him. "You're pregnant and I don't need someone to slow us down!" said Haymitch. "You're not my father and I am going!" I told him angrily, he looked at me. "I don't care I went through 2 hunger games with you as a mentor and I say you are not going and that's an order!" He said and left. "God!" I said as soon as Haymitch slammed the door. I am definitely going. "Katniss it's me Prim." I saw her enter my room.

"Come here Katniss I am going to do your hair." Said Prim. And I let her, how am I to go on the rescue trip with Prim here? "Do you know that I haven't seen buttercup since District 12 was bombed." She said I wasn't listening to her I was thinking of a plan. Then I remembered something. "Prim how long has it been since you last saw Rory?" I ask her. She stops fixing my hair. "A long time, why do you ask?" How do I answer that question? "Let me ask you a question. Don't take this the wrong way but who sent you here I know it wasn't mother." I told her, Prim opens her mouth to speak but nothing comes out. She does it again and she says something.

Promise you won't tell anyone." She says I nod my head. "Well I saw Haymitch he was mad, he saw me and told me to come here and stay with you because you are too emotional. So I listened to him and came." She said, I sighed. "Prim I am going somewhere and I want you to either go with mother or with the Gale's family ok." I told her, she nodded her head I was about to leave when she asked me. "Katniss where are you going?" She asked me I turned and looked at her. "To find Peeta." and I was out the door.

"Finnick are you here?" I said quietly. "Shouldn't you be in your compartment?" He asked me, I looked at him. "Shouldn't you be shutting up so I can talk?" I snapped at him. "Ok what do you want? And don't say you are coming with us to the rescue trip." He said, I smiled nicely at him. "Yes I am." I told him sweetly. "No you're not." He said. "Yes I am, you don't want to see a pregnant woman mad." I told him still in a sweet voice.

"Hide here Katniss and don't say a word until we get to the Capitol." Said Finnick, I listened to him. "Uh- Oh, Finnick?" I told him he looked at me. "Um well I need to vomit, every morning I vomit." I told him, his eyes widen. "It's not morning!" He said. "What time is it?" I asked him. "3am." He told me. "It is morning, stupid!" I told him. He gave me a bag and I vomited in it. I gave him the bag. "Eww! What am I supposed to do with this!" He said, wow for a victor of the hunger games he is really whiney. I was hearing footsteps. "Forget about that they are coming." I told him, I pushed him out and closed the door. I was hearing Haymitch give orders, and then he stopped talking and started walking. Where I he going? He then opened the door of the closet I was hiding in. "Hello again sweetheart." He said, I smiled weakly. He sighed and let me out of the closet. "Do you have a weapon?" He asked me. "No, but I do have my hands and legs." I told him.

"Ok lucky for you I knew you were coming so I got a bow from Beetee, it's for you. "Sweetie since you're here already I think it's best if we give you your monthly check up." Said Kendra, I did not notice her here. I looked at my abdomen and nodded my head and fallowed her to a room. She motioned me to lie on the white bed and I did. I pulled up my shirt and she began the tests. "You see here, there is the head there is the hands. These tiny humans are growing inside of you." They are so small it's actually a surprise that these little humans are actually growing inside of me. I promise you guys that I will take care of you no matter what Peeta and I will take care of you guys I promise.

We are finally in the Capitol and now we are looking for the victors and Peeta. "Ok so the other victors are in their cell but Peeta isn't in the cell, he is probably with Snow." Said Haymitch, I sighed. "Now you three go that direction and Katniss, Finnick you guys are with me." He said, three soldiers went in the direction Haymitch told them to go, as for me and Finnick are with Haymitch. Everybody has a weapon Finnick, Haymitch, and the other soldiers have guns I have a bow. "Look you two are going that way I have to go check something else. Now if you need me just call me." And like that Haymitch left in the other direction. "Since you are pregnant and you're a chick I will be taking charge." He said, what did he just say? "What did you just say? I hope heard wrong because I have a bow and an arrow and a clear shot of your face." I told him with a smile. "Sorry." Is all he says and now I am satisfied.

"Finnick behind you there are two Peacekeepers they don't know were her, I want you to stay silent, alright?" I ask him he nods his head. I positioned my arrow and let it fly it hits one of the Peacekeepers in the neck. I need to barf that's nasty, I thought to myself. "I will get the other Peacekeeper." Said Finnick I agreed with him right now I just feel like puking.

There are around 10 peacekeepers surrounding us. Damn I have no arrows left and Finnick ran out of bullets so we have no weapons were doomed. "Well, well what do we have here, our own Mockingjay and our Finnick Odair what a surprise." He said then I remembered something. I put my hand on the back of my head. Since my hair was long, I put a knife on the back of my neck before I came to the Capitol, yeah I know what you thinking I could have cut myself, well ha-ha I made sure the knife wouldn't cut me. I took it out of my hair. I put my hand behind my back and tapped my hand on Finnick's back. He got the message I gave him the knife, these guards are either blind or stupid.

Finnick jabs the knife in one of the peacekeepers stomach, I kick another Peacekeeper in his manly part. So two Peacekeepers are hurt badly just 8 more to go, great. Well at least we have weapons now I hate guns. I shoot one Peacekeeper and instead of using the gun I began to kick the Peacekeepers. I kicked one in the stomach when he fell on the ground I took advantage of that and did something I shouldn't have done. I kicked the Peacekeeper and now he has a black eye a bloody nose a stomach wound and his lip is bleeding like crazy.

"Katniss lets go we need to look for the cell." Said Finnick I agreed with him. We got to a cell and saw that Haymitch was already here. He was untying Johanna. Annie ran to Finnick. "Annie are you ok?" He asked her she whispers something in his ear he looked at her. He smiled and gave Annie another hug. **(A/N: Guess what Annie whispered in Finnick's ear thanks.)** Than I noticed someone I haven't seen in a long time the one and only Effie Trinket. She was sobbing on Haymitch he was I think comforting her. That was a surprise they hate each other. I quickly sank to the floor and started crying.

Crying for happiness, crying for pain, crying for Peeta my boy with the bread and my blue eyes boy, I need him now especially now that I am pregnant. Enobaria and Johanna were talking in the corner. "WHAT THE HELL! I UNDERSTAND YOU GUYS ARE HAPPY TO SEE EACH OTHER BUT WHAT ABOUT PEETA, THE ONLY DAMN GUY THAT WILL MAKE ME HAPPY RIGHT NOW, LETS GO!" I snapped at them. I got my knife and left. I was whipping my tears.

I heard someone yell in pain I knew who it was. Everybody fallowed me when I kicked the door open I wasn't prepared to see what I just saw.

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapie! Now I want to know who thinks that Haymitch and Effie are a funny couple. So yeah please review and I have nothing else to say. So I will be posting chapie 11 soon.**


	11. Authors Note

**A/N: Hey everybody I know some of you expected this to be a chapter but it's not I am so sorry. I want you guys to answer 3 questions for me when you guys are reviewing 1) what did Annie whisper in Finnick's ear? **

**2) Do you want Haymitch and Effie to be more than friends? (I think they would make a funny couple don't you agree?)**

**3) What do you think will happen in the next chapter?**

**Now I will be putting the eleventh chapter up soon pleas review and enjoy! 3**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey everybody thank you guys for reviewing and answering you guys are awesome, well here is chapter 11 I hope you guys like it. Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with the hunger games trilogy.**

**Chapter 11**

It was Peeta my Peeta. Haymitch called him. "Peeta, can you hear me?" He asked him. There was no response; Peeta was standing up his hands tied to a pole. "Oh he can't hear you he's unconscious, but you can stay President Snow would love to see the MockingJay." Said a very big Peacekeeper. I was on the verge of tears when he said Peeta was unconscious. "No thank you we were just leaving." I said and shot the Peacekeeper in the throat. "Haymitch we need to get out of here, let's untie Peeta." Said Finnick we all agreed. Haymitch untied Peeta his wrists were cut his back was with blood and his entire body was bruised. I started to cry, this is my fault I caused all of this. Finnick carried Peeta the rest of the way.

When we got on the hover craft the doctors quickly went to work on Peeta. "I am so sorry Peeta." I told him before they took him; he didn't hear me because he was still unconscious.

It has been 4 hours since we rescued Peeta and 4hours since I saw Peeta. Kendra came in and sat next to me. "Sweetie you need to rest, it's not good for the baby." She said, but I wanted to see Peeta. "I know but I want to be here when Peeta wakes, please let me stay." I told her, she sighed and smiled a little bit. "Ok, but you are going to sleep here and I promise you Peeta will be safe ok." She told me I nodded my head.

When I woke up I felt like someone was staring at me. But instead of seeing who it was I quickly ran to the bathroom and barfed. This time when I barfed I was happy, because Peeta was holding my hair back and rubbing my back. Does this mean he knows I am pregnant and that they are his kids? "Katniss are you ok?" Asked Peeta. "Yes I am it happens all the time." I tell him and hug him. He hugs back, this means I haven't lost my Peeta.

We go to eat breakfast, but Peeta has a hard time walking so I help him. When we get to where we are supposed to eat nobody was there, why? I looked at the clock **12:00pm** wow we slept till 12, well its normal for me I guess. We get our food and I eat two plates of food since I am starving, but Peeta has eaten a little bit. "Peeta what's wrong?" I asked him. He looked at me and shrugged.

**Peeta POV**

Katniss is pregnant, I know that now she slept for a long time she vomited in the morning and she ate so much. She is definitely pregnant I bet with Gale's baby. I hate that son of a- no Peeta don't think like that you should be happy for Katniss because she is happy.

But I wanted to be the father I want to be the one that Katniss love's the one who- shut up we all know she would never love you. I sigh who cares, I am just happy for Katniss that's all. Katniss looks at me, why did she not tell me she was pregnant? Is it because she doesn't want to hurt my feelings or because she just doesn't want to tell me? I am going with the second one because she doesn't care about my feelings, or does she?

I can't eat anything this just reminds me of the Capitol. Haymitch comes into the breakfast area and sees my plate and sighs. He then says. "Glad to have you back." He says I laugh at this. I definitely am crazy the games messed with my head. "What's so funny?" Asks Katniss in excited tone. I laugh again she reminds me of a five year old right now.

I laugh again this time because I am crazy. Katniss and Haymitch look at me. "I'm sorry." I tell them I stopped laughing. "Ok? We will be arriving in District Thirteen in 4 hours so get ready." Says Haymitch and this time we all start laughing for no reason. I stop laughing when I remember the day when Katniss told me she acted like she was in love with me. I get up and just get angry I knock the chair down and leave.

**Katniss POV**

Peeta was laughing I was happy to see him smiling and all but why was he laughing? I ask him because I want to laugh to but instead on answering me he just laughs again. Haymitch and I Look at him he stops laughing and says. "Sorry." And goes back to looking at his food. Haymitch says something and we all laugh we were all crazy because of the games, but why are we laughing? Than Peeta stops laughing gets up and his face goes red. Not by being embarrassed but he's angry he knocks his chair down and leave's.

I got up but Haymitch stops me, I look at him. "Leave him alone he needs time to think." I listen to him and sit back down. "Haymitch do you know what's wrong with Peeta?" I ask him even though I know the answer to that question. "You know why." He tells me. The next person to come in to this room was Effie. "Good morning Katniss, Haymitch." She says. I smile at her. She and Haymitch were getting closer in the Capitol but that doesn't mean that they like each other right? "Haymitch!" She says and hits him in the head. "Were your manners?" She asks him. He looks at her. "Oh my bad." He says sarcastically and gets a spoonful of soup and flicks it at Effie. She gets up and takes off her shoe and smacks Haymitch with it. I burst out laughing. Effie looks satisfied and leaves, Haymitch looked mad.

"She is going to get it." He says, once again I burst out laughing. "Yeah, Yeah." He says

**A/N: So I hope you liked this chapter and thank you guys for reviewing I will put chapie 12 up soon**. **Pleas review awesome reviewers, one more thing who thinks Prim should die? I know, I know not the greatest ideas but I want to know what you guys think. Thank you.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hello everybody thank you guys for reviewing and here is the new chapter 12 I hope you guys like this one better than the last but please review thanks and R&R!**

**Chapter 12**

After Effie left I decided it was time for me to tell Peeta. But I shouldn't, what if he doesn't love me anymore or he just doesn't want to do anything that has to do with me? No Katniss they might have messed with him but he is still the same Peeta right? I got up from the chair and went to see Peeta. Why am I nervous? It's just Peeta, no it's not just Peeta it's the father of my children, the boy with the bread, the boy I am in love with. Wait am I in love with Peeta? Yes I am. When I got to Peeta's door I let out a big breath. It's time I kept telling myself. "Peeta can I come in?" I asked him hoping he said yes. "Yeah, whatever come in." He said without emotions. I opened the door and saw Peeta sitting on the floor looking at something. I was getting so nervous that my hands had a lot of sweat. Eww. Peeta got up and told me to sit in a chair and I did because my back was hurting and my legs couldn't stand walking again. "I need to tell you something,"

**Peeta POV**

Is Katniss going to tell me she is pregnant? Or is she going to tell me something else? She looked nervous, her palms were sweaty and she keeps on wiping them on her shirt. "I need to tell you that, that i-I am…" She trailed off why is she stuttering and why is she so nervous she is only talking to me. She bit her lip. "I am pregnant." She said than sighed with relief. I was silent, I don't know what I am feeling happy, angry, shocked, I have no idea but I am not happy. So I was right she is pregnant with Gale's baby. Wait hold up Peeta I might still be the father. That's not true plus she doesn't even like me. "And the father of my children are-. " She got interrupted by a knock on the door, she sighed again I am kind of relieved, now she doesn't have to tell me Gale is the father. I got up and opened the door to see a doctor standing there. "Kendra. What are you doing here?" Katniss asked her. The doctor looked at me and smiled. "Congratulations Peeta. And Katniss I need to show you something." She said. Why is she congratulating me? Because I am alive or because I am not in the Capitol? Oh who care's, Katniss got up and looked at me. "Will you come with me?" Katniss asked me.

"Sure." I said and followed Katniss and Kendra to a room. Kendra took a piece of paper out and read it. "Katniss you know when we gave you that test to see if the babies are fine?" Said Kendra to Katniss, Katniss nodded her head. "Well I checked the papers and well your babies are not healthy." Said Kendra, I looked at her, why do I feel like falling to the floor and crying? It's not even my baby or should I say babies. Kendra said babies. Katniss was crying, really hard and I knew I needed to console her. But why isn't Gale here, he is the father of these babies he needs to be here instead of me. I went to were Katniss was and held her close to me.

**Katniss POV**

My babies are unhealthy our children? This can't be happening. Peeta started saying soothing words he was holding me. "Katniss it's ok." Kendra told me. "No they are not!" I said screaming out loud. Peeta held on me tighter. "Katniss I want you to listen to me those babies inside of you they are going to be fine they are going to be healthy children." Peeta told me, do I believe him? "How do you know?" I asked him, unsure of whether or not to believe him. "I don't know but you trust me." He said.

It was dinner time when I stopped crying. Peeta was with me the whole entire time I was crying. When we got to where we were going to eat we saw that everybody looked miserable including me the only ones who look happy is Finnick and Annie, I wonder why? Even Peeta looked bad his face was pale white and you can still see the bruises he got in the Capitol. Peeta and I sat down; Haymitch saw that I was crying so he looked at me. "What!" I asked him, I am mad because everybody else doesn't have to go through with life, with unhealthy children in them. "Katniss calm down, it's alright." Peeta said, he knew what I was going through except he doesn't have two unborn children in him. But I listen to him.

"When will we be arriving in thirteen?" I asked Haymitch calmly. "In 12 hours. Why are you so mad?" Haymitch asked me I glared at him. Peeta pointed to my abdomen and instantly Haymitch knew what was wrong. "Well Annie and I have great news." Said Finnick he was smiling so was Annie. "We are getting married." He said and I smiled because I was happy for them. I just wasn't happy for myself and Peeta.

When we arrived in thirteen I was greeted by Prim and mother. I saw that Peeta and Johanna were talking alone; Peeta was on the verge of tears. He has no family anymore unless you count me and the babies, but still he has no more brothers, he doesn't have a dad or a mom, so technically he is an orphan since he is still seventeen like me. I wanted to comfort him, but something happened to him. No not again.

**Peeta POV**

Black. That's all I saw black, I was hearing someone call my name but I couldn't open my eyes. Am I still breathing? Am I still conscious? The only thing I see I black and nothing else. Is this my way of leaving this world called Panem? Now I am just being dramatic but why am I still thinking aren't I supposed to be dead or something?

**Katniss POV**

"Peeta, Peeta!" I said to him he was on the ground. I put my head were I always here his heartbeat. But like the Quarter Quell there is only silence that answers me. Mother came to Peeta's aid Prim also came. Mother pushed me aside. She told Prim to call a doctor and fast, Prim listened and went to get a doctor. "Katniss I need you to calm down alright he is going to live." My mother told me, but I did not listen. "Can't you see he is not breathing and you are telling me to calm down!" I said out loud. "You're a horrible person you let Prim and I almost starve to death and now you are telling me to calm down!" I said more loudly. She just nodded her head and Haymitch and Finnick were dragging me out the door. "NO! I NEED TO STAY WITH PEETA; SHE IS ONLY GOING TO KILL HIM!" I started screaming, I was fighting back, and I need to be with Peeta.

"She is just going to kill him." I said whispering, I stopped fighting Haymitch and Finnick. They took me to my compartment. I was crying, crying for Peeta, crying for my children. Haymitch left but Finnick stayed and hugged me. "I will come and check on you." He said then left. I sat on the floor crying my heart out until someone came in. "What do you want Gale. To come rub it in my face that Peeta might not live." I said to him, he just sighed and sat next to me. "I am not going to do that."

"What do you want then?" I asked him cold heartedly. "I came to say sorry." I looked at him; he looked blurry because of my tears. He hugged me and kissed me forehead and said. "I am sorry for what I said." If he thinks that I am going to let him get to me that easily then he is wrong.

**A/N: Here is the new chapter 12 but in fan fiction this chapter 13 either way I hoped you liked it better than the old one please review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: So here is chapter 13 I hope you guys like it and thanks for the reviews and enjoy! Right now I am mad because my chapter got erased so I had to do it again.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with the hunger games trilogy.**

**Chapter 13**

"Gale c-can you p-please leave?" I asked him, I don't want to see him nor my mother nor Prim nobody just Peeta. I want him to hold me in his arms, to tell me everything will be alright. Gale got up kissed my forehead and left. After he left I got up which is really hard to do with a huge belly, and went to my drawer and took out the pearl. I held it to my chest tight enough that my palm was starting to hurt. Peeta is going to live, Peeta is going to live, Peeta is going to live, I kept repeating to myself. He wouldn't just leave me here pregnant. Would he? Somewhere in between that I found sleep. "Katniss, honey wakeup." Said my mother. I woke up and saw her, she looked exhausted. "Are you ok?" She asked me instead of answering her I asked her a question. "Is Peeta alive?" I asked her getting up. "Katniss are you ok?" She asked me, I was getting annoyed why won't she answer me? "Is Peeta alive?" I asked her louder it was more of a demand than a question. "Yes he is we let him rest in his new compartment." She said I smiled. My Peeta is alive. "Do you want to see him?" My mother asked me I smiled again and nodded my head. She took my hand and led me to his compartment.

"Peeta?" I said knocking at his door. He opened his door I quickly hugged him and kissed him. But he pulled away. "I can't do this Katniss you are having Gale's baby." He said, wait Gale's baby? "What are you talking about, Gale is not the father of my children you are." I told him, he took a moment to get what I just said. He then smiled and looked at me. "My children?" He asked me again. "Not Gale's?" He said. I nodded my head. "Yours I love you Peeta." I told him he kissed me. I even forgot my mother was there also, the only thing that mattered was Peeta and me. I love him, I love him, and I love him. And I know that is true. When we pulled away it was because we needed to catch our breath but quickly hugged him. He put his hand on my abdomen. "Hey little guys I'm your daddy." He said I smiled. I was about to kiss him again but my mother cleared her throat. "Sorry." Peeta and I said. He was blushing so was I. "Well I am happy for both of you guys, but Katniss Peeta needs to rest." My mother said I sighed and nodded my head. I turned around and kissed Peeta again but on the cheek. "I'll come and pick you up to eat lunch." I told him he nodded his head. I turned around and left. While I was walking back to my compartment I was wondering why Peeta would think I was pregnant with Gale's baby. I was interrupted from my thoughts when I was hearing my name or should I say nickname. "Catnip! Catnip!" It was Gale I stopped walking and turned around to see him running. "Yes Gale?" I asked him, I really wasn't in the mood to talk to him. "Can we talk?" He asked me, I nodded my head and led him to my compartment even though he knows where it is. "Katniss I'm sorry. I just want to talk to you without fighting or you getting emotional." He said I looked at him again, what does he mean be that? I thought to myself when I started to sit down on the edge of my bed. "I love you Catnip and I don't want to keep on fighting with you I want to talk to you like before without fighting." He said I was already about to cry. "I do to Gale but, but…" I didn't know how to end the sentence. Gale took this moment and kissed me on the lips.

I pulled away but he just pulled me to him again. "No Gale! I can't do that I don't love you like that." I told him already crying, I love Peeta not Gale. Gale sighed and looked at me once more and left. Peeta. I need to see Peeta. When I got to his compartment I knocked scratch that more like pounded on his door. "What's wrong Katniss?" He asked me. "Peeta I'm sorry." I told him and hugged him tight but not too tight because of my belly. "Katniss what happened, what's wrong?" He asked me. I shaked my head and just kept on crying. "I love you." I told him and kissed him. Am I overreacting? Maybe I am? "Katniss are you ok?" Peeta asked me again I cleared me throat. "Yeah." I told him with his thumb he wiped my tears. "Do you want to go to lunch?" He asked me I nodded my head. "I'm starving." I told him truthfully, he laughed a little. "I've missed your laugh." Wait did I just say that out loud! Stupid, stupid, stupid. "Really?" Peeta said I looked at him. "Yes." I said really embarrassed. He started kissing me first my cheek, then the tip of my nose, and finally my mouth. Someone cleared there throat. I pulled away. "You guys should really close the door. And I came to see if you were ok because usually you are the first one in the cafeteria." Prim said containing a laugh, I bit my lip. "We were just leaving, right Peeta?" I looked at him again.

"Right." He said and got off the bed, I followed after. I grabbed Peeta' hand we followed Prim to the cafeteria. We got our food and sat down. We were sitting down with all the living victors that we know except for Enobaria, Cinna and Portia were sitting with us also. "Katniss can I tell you something?" Annie asked me, I nodded my head. "I am pregnant." She said I smiled. "Congrats! How many months or weeks are you?" I asked her. I was super happy for Annie and Finnick. "5 months just like you." She said I didn't believe her she barely has a belly. "Look." She said, she pulled up her shirt and I could see her big belly it was just like mine only mine is slightly bigger. "Wow does Finnick know?" I asked her when she pulled her shirt down. "Yes silly, he was the fourth one to know." She said. Fourth one? "What do you mean by fourth one? Shouldn't he be the first one not including you?" I told her I was confused Finnick should be the first to know other than her right? "Well if you don't include me he is the third to know, because first was Peeta, then Johanna, then Enobaria. They all found out when we were in the Capitol." She told me I was shocked that she had told Peeta first. "Well congrats anyway!" I said to Annie, she was about to say something when someone interrupted her. "All of the living victors are too got to command!"

**A/N: I am soooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry I haven't updated sooner it's just I have a lot of thing to do. But thanks for the reviews and please review, do you guys think the song "Do I" by Luke Bryan goes with Katniss and Peeta? Please review and thanks anyway! **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey everybody here is chapie 14 thanks for reviewing and all, and thank you 97 for that great idea thanks now you know that Katniss and Annie will be giving birth at the same time thank you once again 97. So enjoy and R&R**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with the hunger games trilogy.**

**Chapter 14**

To command? I grabbed Peeta' hand and got up. Every victor from the hunger games followed the soldier. I went to where Haymitch was walking and asked him. "Haymitch do you know why we are all going to command?" Haymitch just shrugged and said. "No idea sweetheart." When we got to command we all sat down I spotted Coin. She was smiling, a very convincing smile but in her eyes you can see the hatred. She is no better than Snow. "Welcome living victors. I have called you all to command because we have a problem." She said, she got up from her chair and moved towards me but stopped halfway. "Mostly I have a problem, as I have said to our Mockingjay I have granted all the living victors immunity." She said I looked at her. What is her problem? "If any of you victors do something stupid or make a mistake I will guarantee you that you won't see daylight anymore." Did she just threaten us? Stupid of course she is threatening us. "What I mean by that is you take one wrong step and your dead. Or your loved ones will be dead by morning. Also if your little MockingJay over there fails to do her job you will all die. Is that clear?" She asked us everybody nodded their head. "Good now is there anything you guys will like to ask?" Coin had that evil smile, I stood up (with Peeta and Haymtch' help) and looked at Coin. "No." Is all I said, Peeta knew what I meant so he stood up also. "What is the problem Ms. Everdeen and Mr. Mellark?" She asked us. "I said no. What I mean by that Is, what you're saying is bull crap." I said Peeta was right next to me, I could hear his silent sigh but I didn't care. "Excuse me." Coin said and raised an eyebrow.

"Ms. Everdeen I am stating the truth and right now your one step from making the biggest mistake and ending the lives of these people around you. So I suggest you sit back down and shut your mouth." She said, Peeta put his hands around my waist and whispered. "Katniss please sit down." He pleaded but I ignored him. "No." I said and left the room. I heard Haymitch and Peeta call my name but I didn't go back. Coin is not the boss of me! And she is just the same as Snow. God I'm starving. "Hey Catnip." Gale said he was holding a black bag. "Hi Gale, what's in the bag?" I asked him he just shrugged. "I have no idea but I came to ask you something." He said I looked at him he smiled. "You want to go hunting?" He asked me, how can we hunt here in thirteen? "What do you mean hunting because last time I checked we were under ground?" I told him he laughed a small and quiet laugh. "Well I have been out. And well we can go to land and hunt so do you want to go?" He asked me I smiled. "Heck yeah." I said but sighed. "But I don't have a bow and arrows." I said already depressed by the thought of not going to land and clearing my mind. "Who says you don't." Gale said and took my hand and led me to a compartment. "Beetee has been making you a cool bow." He said and opened the door; I was amazed by all of the weapons, equipment's and high tech stuff. "Wow." Is all I said, I then saw Beeteee in a chair doing something. I felt guilty; I haven't seen Beetee since the day we were rescued from the arena. "Hi Beetee." I said, he turned around and smiled. "Hello Katniss, I assume you're here for the bow." I smiled and nodded my head. ***10minutes later* **It was fairly easy getting out to land especially when you're the mockingjay, even if your pregnant. When we were out i exhaled and inhaled the clean air. "Finally clean air." I said, I followed Gale into the forest. I caught a squirrel fast and in the eye. It felt good to be out and hunting again.

"You're going to marry the baker's son, aren't you." He said it sounded more like he knew already rather than a question. I haven't thought about getting married. But with who, yeah Peeta is the father of my children and I do love him but getting married? Now that's another step. "Gale…" I trailed off how do I finish this sentence? Telling him that I am going to marry Peeta, that I am not getting married? I don't know myself. "Katniss do you love him?" Gale asked me, I already knew who '_him'_ was. "I looked at Gale and nodded my head. He sat on a rock, I followed him he sighed. "So then you are happy right?" I was in awe by all these questions. And all of these questions are coming from Gale. "Yeah." I said, we had eight squirrels and three rabbits that's a lot. Gale nodded his head, what was he thinking. "What's wrong Gale?" I asked him he looked at me and kissed me. And I didn't pull away.

***Peeta POV***

After Katniss left Coin had started talking about rebellion stuff, I didn't listen at all. I was too busy thinking about Katniss, wow that's a surprise that's all you think of. When the meeting was over I was the first to leave, and went look for Katniss. First I checked her compartment than mine and she wasn't there. So I asked one of the soldiers and I was correct Katniss went on land. I took Haymitch with me. When we got out Haymitch groaned. "I need a drink." He said I ignored him and kept walking till I heard Katniss and Gale talking. _Gale_. What a surprise. "You're going to marry the baker's son, aren't you?" Gale asked Katniss. I stopped in my tracks; I am actually amazed they haven't heard me or Haymitch. Haymitch laughed a little for what reason I don't know. I took more steps till I was right insight and I wasn't prepared to see what I just saw. "Katniss?" I said in disbelief, either she didn't hear me or she just didn't care, but she kept on kissing him. Haymitch sighed and patted my shoulder. "Peeta-" Haymitch began but I ignored him and looked at Haymitch again and saw him just staring at the floor. I knew it was never meant to be.

**A/N: So I like how I ended this chapter, anyways please review and I am sorry I haven't updated in a long time but still review. And once again thank you 97 for that brilliant idea. Oh and one more thing REVIEW PLEASE! **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hey everybody thanks for reviewing and enjoy! Oh and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with the hunger games trilogy.**

**(Still Peeta' POV")**

**Chapter 15**

It was never meant to be, should have never thought Katniss would love me. I am so stupid! "Katniss!" Haymitch said in an annoyed manner. Katniss pulled away and saw Haymitch and me and got up. "Pe-" She started to say but I just interrupted her. "Shut up and leave me the hell alone." I said and left, I went back under ground and to my compartment. Damn it. I feel bad for saying that to Katniss she doesn't deserve me talking to her like that even if she was kissing Gale behind my back. But were not dating she is just having my kids. The thing is I don't feel like crying I do feel hurt because I am in love with Katniss but I am to numb to cry. "Peeta, Peeta please open the door I am sorry." It was Katniss she was knocking on the door, I ignored her and started drawing. After what seems like 10-15 minutes Katniss gave up and left. When I was done I found that I have drawn Katniss. Not only Katniss but a baby. Even in my drawing Katniss looks beautiful. I picked up the picture and examined it one more time before I put it away in my drawer.

***Katniss POV***

God why do I always end up hurting Peeta at the end? Peeta the only guy in this world that can make you happy. Either way I am going to get Peeta back I love him not Gale, well I think I don't love Gale. I went to my compartment and started crying. "Katniss are you ok?" It was Prim, I nodded my head. "Why wouldn't I be I just broke Peeta' heart but I am fine. Prim am I a bad person?" I asked her, why did I ask her that question I already know the answer. I am a bad person the Capitol already made me a monster by making me kill people. "Katniss you are not a bad person you're a good person." Prim said I looked at my feet, she doesn't know what I've done what I've been through. She doesn't know that's better. "Prim, I hurt Peeta." Is all I said, she sighed and gave me a hug. "It's going to be alright Katniss." She said. There was knock on my door I gasped. Is it Peeta? Or Gale? "Come in." I said after I washed my face Prim was sitting on the bed. I was right it was Peeta he looked mad. "Katniss can I talk to you?" He asked me, I nodded my head he didn't say anything I was about to ask him to speak when I remembered Prim was here. I looked at her, she got up and said bye to Peeta and I and left. Peeta cleared his throat. "Katniss I understand you love Gale so this is what I am asking you for. That is still be part of my children's lives and you can live with Gale, but at least let me still know my children." He said I was confused he is giving me up? To Gale, what is he talking about? "Peeta I never said that I loved Gale. Peeta look I don't know who I love yet I am still-" I was saying truthfully but Peeta interrupted me. "Katniss please don't make this harder than it is I know you love Gale." He said I looked at him he looked sad but wasn't crying. His blue eyes weren't full of joy but they weren't crying either. He looks depressed but isn't crying. "Peeta listen to me." I told him I was already crying.

Longing for Peeta' strong arms the way they comfort me and make me feel safe. But most of all I long for him. "Tell me that when you kissed Gale you didn't feel anything." He said now he was crying. "Tell me that when you kiss me you feel the same thing I feel." He said I held my breath but not for long. Ok I am starving. Wait stop thinking about that food isn't the problem here. How do I answer his question? I am going to be honest. "Remember that day in the cave when my head was bleeding that kiss I felt something then. On the beach of the Quell after the jabberjay thing that kiss I felt something. When I kissed Gale I don't know what I felt. Every time I kiss you I don't know what I feel anymore." I told him truthfully. "All I feel is these stupid hormones or something like that." I said I was crying more Peeta was red and crying. "I-" Peeta hit the door and sat on the ground. "I am so sorry Katniss." He said I sat next to him on the ground. "You don't have to apologies Peeta I am the one who needs to apologies." I told him. I put my head on his shoulder. "Were just crazy love, that's all that is wrong with us." He said I smiled at this comment and the way he said love. "True why are you always right?" I asked him, he laughed a little. "Sure?" He said I smiled again. "To be honest you are perfect and right always." I told him and laughed for no reason. "No I'm not but thanks anyway." He said Peeta wipe the tears from my face, and I wiped his tears. "You're very welcome now why are we laughing?" I asked him he laughed again I did too.

"Because…" He trailed off. "Aha you don't know!" I said and laughed, this is me and Peeta without drama I miss this. "Fine you win." He said I laughed. We stayed this way for a long time soon enough I fell asleep. When I woke up I noticed Peeta was asleep I smiled at the events that happened last time. Peeta looked young he looked so cute like a baby. He looked like if he wasn't hurt by the games. He woke up I smiled at him he did the same. "Are you as hungry as I am?" I asked him.

**A/N: Ok so I like this chapter a lot so yeah thanks for everyone who reviewed. And please keep on reviewing thanks.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hey everybody thanks for reviewing and enjoy! Oh and review! Again!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with the hunger games trilogy.**

**Chapter 16**

Peeta smiled, and then he sighed and got up. "Katniss I've got to go, but I will take you to the cafeteria." He said I sighed also. Peeta held his hand out for me I grabbed on to it. Why can't I have normal day with Peeta? Oh wait I know because we aren't normal were victors. "Katniss! Katniss!" Oh no please don't let it be Gale, please. Peeta let go of my hand. I turned around to see Gale walking to me. I looked up Peeta looked mad I was about to tell him to calm down when I heard another person but this time they were calling Peeta' name. "Peeta! Hey Peeta me and Finnick want to know if…" It was Annie she was smiling until she saw Gale. "Yes Annie why do you need me?" Peeta asked lightly, Annie smiled again and whispered something in his ear and both of them laughed. "Ok I'll go." Peeta said, he didn't even say bye to me he just left. "Katniss you can come if you want to." Annie said I smiled. "It's ok, no thanks." I said and she left. "Catnip I love you." I turned around and face Gale. "I love you Katniss." He said, I sighed why do these two have to like me? "Gale right now I am not in the mood for that. I am just hungry." I said truthfully I turned to go but Gale stopped me. "Gale please just leave me alone." I said he turned me around and kissed me again. This time I pushed away.

**Peeta POV**

"Mr. Mellark and Ms. Cresta President Coin would like to see you in her office right now." Said a soldier, we followed the soldier. "What do you think she wants to see us?" Annie asked me in a whisper, I just shrugged. When we got to Coin's office she told all the soldiers to leave. "Mr. Mellark Ms. Cresta please sit down." Said Coin and we did. "Well I have called you two because I have a proposition." She said, Annie was now holding onto her chair, I guess she knows what Coin is talking about. "You both know that I have a lot of problems in this district since 1 person came. And you guys know who I am talking about, right?" I knew who she was talking about. The girl on fire, the Mockingjay, Katniss Everdeen. Coin nodded her head like if she read my mind. "Yes the one and only Mockingjay." She sat back on her chair. "Mr. Mellark I have heard she broke your heart. Am I wrong?" She said, Annie whispered in my ear. "Peeta don't say yes to what she is going to ask you next." Coin looked at Annie. "What would you say if we get back at her?" Coin said to me. What is she trying to imply? "President Coin I'm sorry but Peeta and I will have to pass on that suggestion." Annie said, Coin smiled again. "Ms. Cresta I guess you don't know that if you don't say yes I will kill your precious child." She said, Annie put her hand on her swollen belly. "So what do you say?" Annie got up and said "No." Coin got up also. "Wrong answer." I knew what was going to happen next so I said the word I never thought I would say. "Yes. Yes I will do it." Coin smiled and sat back down. "Lovely, I always liked you better Mr. Mellark. You both may leave now." I got up and left Annie soon followed.

**Katniss POV**

"Gale please leave me alone." I said and left, when I was close to the cafeteria I heard Peeta and Annie talking. "Peeta please tell me you didn't just say yes. Please tell me I was hallucinating tell me I was crazy, because you did not say yes." Annie said. "You're not crazy Annie I said yes." Peeta said. "I care about a lot of people and if I didn't say yes they would all be dead by now." Peeta said. "Peeta how many people are still alive that are your family?" Annie asked Peeta. "None, well yeah I have to unborn children on the way but none from 12 they are all dead." He said he was crying now, does Peeta not consider me as family anymore? "That's not true you got Haymitch, Finnick, Katniss, Portia, Johanna, Aubrey. We are your family." Annie said. Who the hell is Aubrey and what does she have to do with Peeta? "Even Claire she might me five but she loves you." I took this moment to leave. "Katniss?" Peeta said, damn I got caught. I turned around and looked at them. "Hey I was on my way to the cafeteria." It wasn't a lie I am super hungry. "Well bye." Peeta said and left. Annie smiled at me. What are they hiding from me? "You want to join me?" I asked her she nodded her head and we went to the cafeteria.

**Peeta POV**

I did the right thing, I did the right thing. I did the right thing, right? When I got to my compartment I saw Aubrey she smiled at me and gave me a hug. "Peeta how are you?" She asked me. Aubrey is from four she is a friend of Finnick, I met her when I was in the hospital here in thirteen; she was one of the doctors. "Fine, where's Claire?" I asked her, she looked at the ground. "She is with her father. Peeta he's alive." She said, I sighed and hugged her again. "Well I just dropped by to say hi and Clair said that she says hey and to see her when you can." She said I smiled. "Ok well tell her I say hi." Aubrey hugged me once more and then left. I need to think of a plan, if I am going to make this person disappear I need to do it right.

**A/N: There you have it folks chapter 16 I hope you liked it I personally liked the last sentence 'I need to think of a plan, if I am going to make this person disappear I need to do it right.' Ok so now I am going to Pennsylvania on Saturday and on Sunday I am doing a walk the breast cancer walk, so I might not update soon. So please review any way thanks!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hey everybody thanks for reviewing and enjoy! I'm back from Pennsylvania yay! Please review! Oh and this is in Katniss POV.**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own anything that has to do with the hunger games trilogy.**

**Chapter 17**

Annie wouldn't tell me what Peeta and her were hiding so the only thing I have left to do is ask Peeta, which won't be easy. "Katniss I forgot to tell you that the wedding is in a week." Annie said and left. I was walking to Peeta' compartment when Coin stopped me. "Ms. Everdeen has Mr. Mellark spoken to you about what he has agreed to?" Coin asked me I shook my head she smiled. "What did he agree to?" I asked her, she looked at me once more and said. "Nothing that you're interested in." She said and left, why won't anybody tell me what Peeta did? I saw Peeta walking out of his compartment, he saw me turned around. "Peeta! What the hell did you do?" I asked him he looked at me and sighed. And turned around to look at me, he sighed again. "Katniss i-" He got interrupted by Finnick screaming. "Peeta! How the hell do you do that?" So I am not the only person who is mad at Peeta. But Finnick was holding a piece of wood. Peeta laughed. "What do you need Finnick that you had to interrupt me I was talking to Peeta?" I said out loud and angry at Finnick. "Look how the hell do you make this!" Finnick said, he then looked at me and stuck his tongue out at me. "Finnick I will help you in a minute just let me talk to Katniss." He said I then smiled and stuck my tongue at Finnick and he left. "Katniss I want you to be happy with Gale, so when you find out what I did just remember I did this for you and for our kids." He said and went to where Finnick was, what did he mean he did it for me and our children? Why didn't he tell me what he did? I decided to follow Peeta. "Peeta why did you say yes to Coin?" Finnick asked Peeta. "I did it for Katniss. I need to disappear myself and make someone else disappear." Peeta said Finnick stopped walking and turned to Peeta. "What do you mean make yourself disappear? Are you going to-" Finnick stopped talking and sighed Peeta nodded his head. Wait he is going to kill himself and kill someone else too? "Peeta what are you talking about?" I asked him exposing myself, Peeta sighed again.

**Peeta POV**

Great Katniss was listening. What do I say now the truth that I am going to kill Coin and then kill myself? Should I kill myself? "Katniss I…" Coin was now standing right behind Katniss. "Ms. Everdeen it's time for you to make a video." Coin said Katniss looked like she was going to cry. I wanted to hold her in my arms tell her everything will be ok, but I can't she loves Gale and it will make it harder to say goodbye. Katniss looked at her feet and nodded her head and left. Coin looked at me. "Good day." She said and left. I know what I am going to do I am not going to kill myself I am going to make her disappear and then I will find out what I will do with myself. Finnick looked at the floor. "I've got to go." I said and left. ***Night time***

I was getting ready to sleep when I heard her yell. I ran and ran till I found her in her bed yelling and thrashing. "Katniss! Katniss wake up!" I said to her and kept on repeating till she woke up. "P-Peeta y-your alive." She said and started crying. I pulled her to me and caressed her. "It's ok I'm here." I told her she nodded her head and looked at me. "Peeta t-t-tell m-me t-that you s-still l-love m-me." She said and started hiccupping since she was crying. I need to tell her the truth. "I do love you and I will never stop loving you. And I will never regret loving you." I told her, I wiped her tears and she smiled. "I love you too not Gale." She said, is she telling the truth? "Katniss you don't have to say that if you don't mean it." I told her she shook her head. "I am telling the truth Peeta I love you." She said again and kissed me. "I love you." I told her and kissed her forehead. Katniss gasped and put her hand on her belly. "Katniss what's wrong?" I asked her getting worried something happened. She took my hand and put it on her belly. I felt something kick, I smiled. Katniss did too. For the first time in years I haven't felt this happy. "Tomorrow I will be 6 months pregnant." She said I looked at her and smiled. "Peeta." She said when we got settled down. "Hmm?" I asked her already getting sleepy. "Stay with me." She said I smiled again. "Always." The next day I was awakened by Katniss running out of my arms and going straight for the bathroom. I followed her, held her hair and rubbed her back. She washed her face when she was done puking. I kissed her forehead, she scowled. "Why are you so happy I just came back from puking" she said but kissed me back. "That and why are we awake at 5am?" I said to Katniss. She smiled. And right when I was about to kiss her again Haymitch decided to come in. "You two come with me. Coin wants once again a meeting with the victors." He said we followed him to command. When we got there we weren't the only ones in our pajamas, Finnick was half naked, Annie was in a night gown like Katniss, Johanna was wearing pants and a shirt, Beetee was in his pajamas also. Enobaria, Haymitch and Coin are the only ones dressed properly. We all took are seats. "Living victors I am happy to say we have captured Snow." Coin said with a weird grin on her face**.*Katniss POV* **I couldn't believe it. Snow's been captured! "And since he's been captured our Mockingjay will be the one who will personally execute him. Is this alright?" She asked us everyone shook their heads. I was happy Snow will pay for all he has done, I looked at Peeta and saw he was sad, shocked? I don't know but he is not happy. "Peeta is everything alright?" I asked him he didn't move. "Now let's get to business, I say we have another hunger games but with the capitol kids. I have asked you guys." She said, Peeta shot up from his chair. "What the hell? Another games? Those kids did nothing to us, I say no!" He said Coin raised an eyebrow. "Mr. Mellark I am warning you calm down or else." Coin said, Peeta sighed and sat down. Or else what, what's going on between them. "I say no also." Annie said calmly. "Me two I say no." Finnick said I was confused I thought Finnick would be the one who would say yes. "No." It was Beetee who said no this time. Enobaria and Johanna were literally on the table, in unison they both said. "Hell yeah!" Coin smiled now she looked at me. "Mockingjay what's your answer?" Peeta was telling me to say no, but the Capitol deserves to suffer. "Yes." I said calmly Peeta banged his hand on the table. It was up too Haymitch now Peeta was telling him to say no that it's not fair for the Capitol children to suffer. "I agree with our Mockingjay." He said, Coin smiled again and said "Good." Peeta knocked his chair down when he got up and left. Annie and Finnick were next to get up they said good bye and left. I got up and went to where Peeta was. "Peeta what's wrong?" I asked him he laughed not one of his sweet laughs but a laugh that sounds cruel. "Seriously Katniss? What's wrong? You just said yes to send innocent children to their death trap! I thought you were better than that! I thought tis rebellion was to make Panem a better and fair place!" He said he was angry. "We are making Panem a better place Peeta." I said he looked at me confused and angry. "A better place? You're going to make our children watch the games Katniss! Those innocent children in the Capitol they weren't the ones who made us come they weren't the ones who mad Panem! Katniss your sending them to their deaths and you're going to make one live with the fact that they killed someone just to be part of this so call new Panem? That's bull crap Katniss children that don't even know what they are doing Katniss! You're going to make our children watch people kill and die! Not adults but children, teens!" He said he was red he calmed down now. I was crying, what did I do? I just made Panem the same. "Peeta i-I'm so sorry." I said and hugged him; I was telling him the truth. Peeta shook his head. "No I'm sorry."

**A/N: so here is chapter 17 I hope you liked it; maybe some of the characters might be ooc sorry about that. Now here is some homework review! Thanks and keep on reviewing!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hey everybody thanks for reviewing! You guys are awesome, so today I was wondering what kind of story I would do next when I am finished with this story what do you think I should write after this? Oh and this might be one of those chapters that I don't really like.**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own anything that has to do with the hunger games trilogy.**

**Chapter 18**

"No I'm sorry." Peeta said, I was crying a lot. I'm so stupid I just agreed to send innocent kids to their deaths and the worst part is that 1 will win and will have nightmares like me and the rest of the victors. "Katniss don't cry love." He said and comforted me. I stopped crying but my back started hurting. I put my hand behind my back. "Can we go back to my compartment?" I asked Peeta, he nodded his head. Just because I am getting sleepy doesn't mean I am ok with what I did, I will do something that will change my answer. Peeta put his hand on my shoulder and took me to my compartment. When we got there Prim, Cinna, Haymitch, and Effie were there. "Hi?" I said, Prim jumped up and down which got me more confused. "Congrats!" Effie said. What does she mean? I looked at Peeta and he smiled shyly. Haymitch started laughing I looked at him. How did he get here before Peeta and I if we went to command tog- oh yeah I went to talk to Peeta. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Peeta mouthing the word no. "Peeta! You said you would do it today!" Prim said I looked at Peeta again. Finnick, Annie, Johanna, Beetee, and Portia came in and were smiling, well except for Johanna. "Umm." Peeta shook his head and started laughing quietly. What is going on here? "Peeta what is going on here?" I asked him, I turned around to look at him directly. He bit his lip. "Hold that thought." He said and made everyone leave; he came back to me and kissed my forehead. I looked at him confuse he just shook his head to say will talk later. "Look just go to sleep love. I will be in my compartment if you need me." He said and was about to leave when I stopped him. "Please stay." I said, he sighed and smiled. "If you say so." He said and smiled a huge grin. "I bet you can't carry me." I said in a mocking tone. He raised his eyebrows and picked me up. "I bet I can." He said and took me to bed. He got on the bed also and faced me. I kissed him and smiled at him he did the same. "I love you." He said before I fell asleep. When I woke up again Peeta wasn't beside me anymore, someone knocked on my door I went to open it. "Hi Cinna." I said to him and gave him a hug. He smiled at me and handed me clothes. "I made you clothes that will fit you now you don't have to wear your mom old clothes for when she was pregnant." He said I smiled again. "Thanks Cinna." He pushed me to change and I did. I showed him and he smiled. "You're still the girl on fire." He said, I smiled. "Do you know what gender the babies are?" He asked me I thought about the days I had my checkups. "No not yet." I said truthfully and sat down, Cinna smiled. "Cinna can we go and eat I'm starving." I told him he laughed a little. "You can go, I have to go and work on a design for my mockingjay." He said I smiled he left and I went to the cafeteria. "Hello Katniss, do you want to sit with us?" asked Annie I nodded my head. Annie was sitting with Finnick of course and Johanna. I was talking to Johanna about how stupid the Capitol was when I felt like I got shot. I looked around my body. No blood or wounds. I felt like I couldn't breathe any more. I closed my eyes. Suddenly everything went silent, well I could tell the cafeteria was noisy but if I listen closely I can hear a gun shot.

I opened my eyes and saw that Annie, Finnick, and Johanna were calling my name. "Katniss are you ok?" Finnick asked me. "I-I, listen closely." I told them. They looked confused I got up and ran out of the room which was hard I went to Peeta' compartment first no one was there. Then mine. No one. Where could he be? I went throughout all of district thirteen and couldn't find Peeta, maybe I'm just exaggerating Peeta could be with someone and he could be safe, I might be worrying too much. Right when I was about to go back to my compartment, when I smelled the scent of roses and blood. I opened the door and saw Snow sitting on a chair. I was about to go in when I saw a bunch of soldiers from thirteen and I saw Peeta. I went in quietly and hid. "Where the hell is she Snow?" Peeta asked him angrily, what is Peeta talking about? "Once again Mr. Mellark I don't know." Snow said in a calm voice Peeta grabbed Snow's collar and was about to punch him but stopped. "Come on Mr. Mellark punch me, better yet kill me." Snow said. "No I'm not that kind of person, even though you do deserve a good kick in the balls." Peeta said angrily. "So Katniss is right because she has killed many people, she has also broken your heart she is the monster right." Peeta grabbed Snow's collar again. "She is not a monster! So tell me where the hell is Aubrey." Peeta said, Snow laughed, Peeta was mad but calmed down and let go of Snow's collar. Peeta was wrong I am a monster. "Mr. Mellark I keep on telling you I don't know. But why would you care don't you love Katniss?" Snow asked this took me aback. "You know that Katniss holds my heart and I love her. Aubrey is like a sister to me and I want to know where she is. Or I promise you that you will regret ever messing with me, I will make sure your damn death will be slow and painful." Peeta threatened, this was a different Peeta he has never threatened someone like that. My back started hurting, damn. "Wow is this the same Peeta that announced his undying love for Katniss on national TV to the entire Panem. Or that said Katniss was pregnant, now let me ask you how is your kid doing? How's Katniss?" Snow asked Peeta stood there. "None of your damn business." Peeta said, Peeta sighed and left he didn't see me so I followed soon after. "Peeta are you ok?" I asked him, Peeta sighed and stopped in his tracks. "You heard didn't you?" He asked me I went to face him and nodded my head. He gave me a hug. "I'm fine." He said but didn't let me go till a few minutes later. "If it makes you feel any better I thought you did a great job at interrogating Snow." I told him with a smile and wrapped my hand around his waist, he laughed a little. "Thanks." He said and put his hand around my shoulders. "Are you getting shorter?" he asked me. He was smiling. "Yes I am, for no reason." I said grouchy, he laughed again. He kissed me and I smiled. "That isn't making me any taller it's just making me feel shorter." I said and pouted. "Oh yeah." He said I nodded my head he smiled and gave me another kiss. "Still no." I said he laughed and this time just gave me a hug. Peeta and I walked to my compartment and lay on the bed. I was about to close my eyes when someone knocked on the door. Peeta opened the door. "Hi Prim." Peeta said she came in and gave him a hug then gave me a hug. "Peeta I think I know where Aubrey is." Prim said Peeta froze. "And Claire is safe she is with her father but I'm pretty sure Aubrey is hurt." Prim said calmly, Peeta sighed and closed his eyes; I went to him and gave him a hug. "Where is she Prim?" I asked Prim, I may not know Aubrey but Peeta cares about her. I looked at Prim and she bit her lip.

**A/N: So yeah there you have it chapter 18. I hope you liked it so please review and all. But please review and thanks chapter 19 will come soon!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Hey everybody thanks for reviewing! So here is chapters 19 were close to the last chapter sadly, but still review I still have till chapter 27. ****Disclaimer****: I do not own anything that has to do with the hunger games trilogy.**

**Chapter 19**

Prim started chewing on her lip Peeta was getting more anxious by the minute. "Well umm…" Prim trailed off, I was annoyed. "Prim! Tell us." I said, Prim opened her mouth but nothing came out. Peeta sighed and went to Prim. "Prim if you don't want to say it out loud it's ok." He said and whispered something in her ear. She nodded her head and whispered something in his ear. Why won't they tell me? "Thank you Prim." He said and got up and sighed. "Katniss I need to go." He said and left without letting me respond. "Prim where is he going?" I asked her she looked up. "You'll see." Is all she said, I didn't say anything else instead I sat down. Should I go follow Peeta make sure he's going to be ok? I should maybe I can help for whatever reason. I got up took my bow and arrows. "Prim stay here." I told her and left, it's very easy to track Peeta down, so when I saw him go in to Coin's office I wasn't surprised. I also went in, but to somewhere no one can see me. Coin was on a chair, Peeta approached her. "Where's Aubrey?" he asked immediately, Coin smiled and got up. "Mr. Mellark you and I both know that I don't know where she is." Coin said but obviously she was lying. "What do you have against her? And where in god's name is she?" Peeta asked calmly, ok I really want to know who the hell Aubrey is. "Oh I don't have anything against her nor you but I do have a problem with you know who." Coin said, even I know she hates me. "Look I don't know why you hate Katniss but why would you take Aubrey why don't you just kill me?" Peeta said. "Because Mr. Mellark I need you to brake and we both know I can't lay a hand on our Mockingjay, not even you. So the only way for her to crack is by you. Everyone loves you Mr. Mellark especially our Mockingjay. Look we made a deal and well let's say you haven't made that deal come true." She said, Peeta sighed and under his breath said. "Damn it." He said, ok what did they make a deal on. "Have you gotten back on her?" Coin asked. "No and you know why. I can't hurt her." Peeta said quietly. "Then you know what I have to do right?" Coin said, Peeta nodded his head. "I have no problem with whatever you have to do to me, but don't hurt Katniss." He said. He looked at the floor, I was about to gasp when I remembered where I was. Peeta is giving up his life for me? But why I'm no one important? Well I am the Mockingjay but I'm just a monster. "Well then the day of the execution for Snow will be yours to but after. So spend your next few days and maybe even a week happy. And make sure no one knows what we have been talking about." Coin said, I got up and left so Peeta did not see me. I ran, ran to my compartment and started crying. Peeta is going to give up his life for me and his children! Why do I have to be the one who made this happen? By now Peeta was here and came to my rescue as all ways. "Katniss what happened?" Peeta asked me as he gave me a hug; I pulled away a little and looked at him. "Promise me you will never leave me no matter what." I told him he sighed. "Kat-" I interrupted him. "Promise me Peeta." I said he sighed again and nodded his head. "I promise." He kissed my forehead. "I love you." I told him, still crying. "I love you too." He said.

**Peeta POV**

Katniss made me promise her that I would stay with her; I have a feeling she knows what's going to happen to me the day of Snow's execution. What I need to do now is make sure Gale and Katniss live happy, it might hurt me but this is for Katniss and my children's sake. Coin wouldn't tell me where Aubrey is which got me pissed off. I hope she is safe. "Katniss I have to go somewhere but you have to stay here." I told her she shook her head. "Peeta where are you going?" She asked me. "To talk to Portia." I lied, Katniss knew I wasn't going to talk to Portia but she said ok. I kissed her and left. There are only 3 people I can talk to right now Gale, which has to be done, Haymitch, and Finnick. I will talk to Gale first since he should know that Katniss will end up with him. When I got to where Gale usually is I knocked on his door. "What do you want Mellark?" he asked me when he saw me, nice to know he still calls me Mellark. "Gale I need to tell you something." I told him he sighed and came out to the hall. "I came to tell you that Katniss is going to need you." I told him, he looked confused. "What do you mean Katniss is going to need me?" he asked, stupid why doesn't he just say yes, I hate him. "I mean that when I d-, I mean that Katniss needs you so just say yes and you can have her." I said a little hurt that I am giving up Katniss, but I have too because I might die, well I am going to die. "Why what's going to happen to you?" he asked, why does he care? I sat on the floor laying my back and head on the wall. "Because I won't live to see my kids." I said and looked at the floor. "What do you mean by that-" I interrupted him. "I mean I am going to die Gale!"  
>I yelled mad at him. "You're going to die?" Now I turned and saw Haymitch standing there. I sighed and got up. "Just please say yes." I told Gale, he nodded his head and went back into his room. "Peeta what happened?" Haymitch asked I told him to follow me. When we got to my compartment we sat down. "Well the thing is that I made a deal with Coin and now I am going to die." I told him lazily. Haymitch looked at his feet. "You are doing this for Katniss, right?" I nodded my head he sighed. "Why can't you just be selfish for once?" Haymitch asked me, selfish is the worst thing I can possibly be right now. "Why are you all ways making people happy and making yourself miserable? Why do you all ways do the right thing even if it means to give up your own life? Why do you all ways have to make the right decisions?"<p>

I didn't know why, or how I should answer Haymitch' question. "I saw how you told Hawthorne over there that Katniss is his now. You were hurt but you still told him to say yes. Why did you do that? If we all know that Katniss loves you and you love her." Haymitch said I had tears in my eyes; I can't let them fall not now not even later. "Haymitch just promise me that you will make sure Katniss will be alright." I told him, he shook his head. "No Peeta my job is to make sure you and Katniss survive not only her. I am your mentor also." He said. "Haymitch please." I told him and looked at the floor. "Peeta tell me that you don't want to die tell me what you want?" he told me I was crying already, I shook my head. "Tell me Peeta, be selfish right now." He said I sighed and gave up. "Fine. Fine I want to be happy with Katniss I don't want to die. I want to-to" I stopped what else do I want? Haymitch saw me and got up. "That is what I wanted you to say. It doesn't mean you're a bad person." Haymitch said, why am I crying, I am so weak. I got up also and looked down. Haymitch gave me a hug, which was a surprise to me but I hugged him back. When we stopped hugging Haymitch patted my back and said. "I'll try my best." And he left, what did he mean? I wiped my tears and decided to talk to Finnick later. I took out the drawing of Katniss and the baby I looked at it once, and put it back. So much for spending the last few days or week happy. Haymitch knows I can't be selfish now so why did he ask me to tell him what I want? What am I supposed to do now? Finnick decided to come in right now. "Peeta tell me you are not doing this."

**Katniss POV**

Peeta is going to die, why? I got up from the bed and went to the hall, where I saw Haymitch he had his hand on his face. "Haymitch?" I said, he looked up and sighed. "Sweetheart, I can't talk right now." He said tiredly, I walked to him no more like waddled to him since my belly is getting bigger. "What's wrong?" I asked him he shook his head. "Are you ok?" He asked me, I bet he noticed my puffy red eyes. "I'm fine." I told him. But I wasn't I was hurt and depressed. "Well ok umm… Tomorrow is Finnick and Annie' wedding and yeah whatever." He said.

**A/N so I like this chapter because I like how I wrote it! Now please review and thanks for answering my question! So please review and thanks!**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Hey everybody thanks for reviewing! So here is chapter 20 I don't want to end the story yet, sadly I have to but anyways let's get on the story. ****Disclaimer****: I do not own anything that has to do with the hunger games trilogy.**

**Chapter 20**

Haymitch looked at me and left. What happened to him? I turned around and saw Haymitch speed walking somewhere. What do I do now? Well maybe I should eat because I am hungry. I was walking to the cafeteria when I heard Finnick screaming. "Why? Peeta Why? Why did you have to say yes?" Finnick said loud I stopped in my tracks, he was talking to Peeta. "Because Finnick I need to keep Katniss safe! I am doing this for her!" Peeta said screaming too. "What if when you die she is going to be depressed? She loves you Peeta!" Finnick said. "That's why I told Gale, Katniss is going to need him and that he takes care of her and my children! Finnick I said yes because of Katniss and everybody I love!" Peeta said, wait he told Gale I need him. Why? Oh wait because he is going to die! You and I both know that she isn't in love with that boy or whatever, she loves you!" Finnick said, Peeta stayed silent. Then he said. "Katniss honey come." So Peeta knew I was here, I went to where he was standing. "Katniss what did you hear?" He asked me I looked him straight in the eye. "Everything from when you talked to Coin to now. Peeta you promised." Is all I said and started crying and left. Peeta went after me I just ignored him. I saw Gale walking to me. "Catnip are you ok?" He asked me, I saw Peeta stop walking and look at his feet. He then looked up and shook his head. Gale got closer to me and kissed me, I tried so hard to pull away but Gale held me tight. Peeta said. "You better be happy Haymitch." And he separated us and punched Gale face. Gale was surprised; Peeta just sighed and turned to me. "I'm sorry; just know that I love you." He said and left. Where do I go now after Peeta or with Gale? I sighed and tried my best to run till I got to Peeta. When I got to him I stopped him from walking. "Peeta I love you." I said to him and kissed him, I kissed him for a long time. When we pulled away I grabbed his hand and started walking you know what I mean by walking I was waddling because of my big belly. Peeta and I went to my compartment. He held me in his arms. I felt the babies kick and Peeta did to because he put his hand on my belly. I know what I'm going to do I am going to save Peeta' life and I am going to need peoples help. I kissed Peeta again. "I love you." I told him, when we stopped hugging I held his hand. After we ate Peeta said he was going to add the finishing touches on Finnick and Annie's wedding cake. This was my time so when Peeta left I waddled all the way to Haymitch compartment. When Haymitch opened the door I could smell the liquor which was nauseating for me. He knew why I came here even if he was drunk, how did he even get a bottle filled with liquor? "How are we going to save Peeta this time?" I asked him. "I've got a plan." He said. After Haymitch told me the plan I decided to go back to my compartment I was getting sleepy. "Finally I can rest." I said when I got on my bed. "Peeta!" I yelled Coin had a gun pointed to his head. He mouthed the words I love you. "No!" I kept on yelling, Coin pulled the trigger and my Peeta was gone. When I looked up I noticed it wasn't Coin who was standing there it was Gale. I was crying, I also noticed we weren't in thirteen but in my house at the victors' village. "Peeta?" he has to be here if were home. No answer, Gale came in with two children he took out a gun. "Katniss, honey get up!" it was Peeta but where is he?

I woke up. "Katniss are you ok?" Peeta asked me, I relaxed when I saw Peeta there without a bullet through his head. "Yeah I'm fine." I told him and made room for him on the bed. He sat next to me. I laid my head on his shoulder and yawned. "Peeta I'm sleepy." I told him truthfully, he laughed a little. "Go to sleep I will be right here." He said, I nodded my head gave him a kiss and got ready to sleep again. "Stay with me." I said to him, I could hear the hurt in his voice when he answered. "Always." I went to sleep. I was having the same dream except every time I looked up Peeta was dying. I kept on screaming his name but it was no use. "Katniss! Katniss wake up." It was Peeta, and I woke up I started crying while he comforted me. "It was just a dream I'm here." Peeta said, I wanted to believe him but still what if Haymitch' plan backfires and well Peeta… No he is going to live and he is going to be with me forever. When I calmed down I kissed Peeta. "Katniss are you ok?" Peeta asked me I nodded my head, I looked at the clock on the wall. "Almost time for Finnick and Annie's wedding." I said, right when I said that Portia and Cinna came in. "Good you guys are awake, we need to get you guys ready so Peoria and Peeta you guys will have to leave." Cinna said. I kissed Peeta goodbye as he left to get ready. "Where's my prep team?" I asked Cinna he smiled. "You're in luck, I told them to take a rest and to fix themselves for the wedding." Cinna said, I smiled that means I don't have to suffer. Cinna held up a beautiful dress that had flowers on it. It was meant for me especially now that I am pregnant. Cinna did my hair and put a little bit of make-up then helped me into the dress. Cinna and I walked out of the room when I was ready. "You should see how Haymitch looks." Cinna said, I looked around and saw Haymitch he wasn't drunk he was dressed appropriately. I smiled, then my eyes landed on Finnick he looked handsome in a tux that was black; he looked nervous which made me laugh a little. "Katniss." I jumped at my name and saw Peeta, he laughed. "Shut-up" I told him and accepted his kiss. We took our seats with the rest of the victors which was only a few. Finnick looked so happy when he saw Annie walking down the aisle. Cinna had designed her a beautiful wedding dress, she looked happy also. Peeta grabbed my hand I looked at him and kissed him. I can't let him die I won't be happy if he does. I move closer to Peeta so I can feel his warmth and safety, which I only feel when I am with him.

Finnick and Annie were dancing they look like they are having the time of their life, soon people started dancing. "Would you like to dance?" Peeta was standing, he was smiling. "Peeta you of all people know that I am horrible at dancing." I told him he laughed a little. "What about the victory tour?" he said I got up and grabbed his hand. "That was when I wasn't pregnant genius but whatever." I said he took me to the dance floor. I am only dancing because Peeta asked me and because I want him to be happy. We danced to slow music which Peeta was really good at it since the last time I danced with him. "I love you." He said, I looked at him and smiled. "I love you too." And I kissed him; I have no problem telling him that I love him the problem is I don't want him to leave. Tears started coming down. "What's wrong Katniss?" he asked me brushing some tears away with his thumb. "You know why." I told him, he sighed but we still kept on dancing. "Love I will always be with you. I promised." He said, he looked like he was going to cry also. "Don't cry." Is all I said when I was already crying. He smiled and wiped my tears again, I wiped the tears the slipped in his face. We both laughed a little. I kissed Peeta' forehead, someone tapped my shoulder I turned around and saw Finnick there. "Can I have a dance?" Finnick asked I nodded, Peeta gave me a quick kiss and left. "So what are we going to do?" Finnick said I was confused what does he mean what are we going to do? I looked at him confused. "Peeta." Is all he said, I understood what he meant. "Haymitch has a plan but I don't know if it's good enough. Haymitch was drunk when he told me the plan." I say Finnick just nodded his head, speaking of Haymitch I saw he was at a table drunk and was holding a bottle of liquor. He was arguing with Effie what a surprise. Right when I was about to laugh Peeta started talking. Finnick and I stopped dancing and saw Peeta. "Annie! Finnick come here!" he said loud enough for them to hear him over the music. Peeta was standing next to a table that I assumed was holding the cake. Peeta brought the table to the center of the room and everybody gasped. It was beautiful it had boats, fishes, nets, and more it was beautiful. I smiled at Peeta. Annie gave him a hug and whispered in his ear, Peeta just nodded his head and smiled. Peeta walked to me. "You did an amazing job." I told him as I kissed him. He smiled and hugged me. Finnick and Annie cut the cake.

After the wedding Peeta and I went to my compartment. "Uhg!" I said I was tired so I didn't want to move from the bed. "You're so lazy." Peeta said while he got on the bed also. "And I am hungry also!" I said annoyed by how lazy I am, Peeta rolled his eyes. "You and Annie ate so many pieces of the cake and you are still hungry?" He said I nodded my head and said. "Annie and I have a reason." I said and pointed to my now swollen belly. Peeta just kissed my cheek; I laid my head on his chest. Immediately I started feeling sleepy. I kissed Peeta and then fell asleep. When I woke up like every other morning I puked. But today was different I was in a grumpy mood for no reason. I got changed and told Peeta I was going out to walk or something. I didn't know where I was going till I got there. The scent of blood and roses came when I opened the door.

**Peeta POV**

A few more days and my life will be over, and you know what the weird thing is everyday Katniss and I get more attached. I was exhausted because of the night before so when Katniss said she was going to walk I went back to my compartment and fell asleep. What seems like hours later I wake up to the sound of someone knocking on the door? I put the pillow on my head and groaned I wasn't in the mood to get up but I did any way. When I opened the door I saw Katniss standing looking happy but at the same time sad. "Peeta come on or we are going to be late." Katniss said as she took my hand. "Where are we going?" I asked her kind of annoyed. "I'm hungry." She said I laughed at this. I didn't notice I had shoes on till we stopped. "Why didn't you come by yourself?" I asked her, she was about to answer when Claire came running here. "**PEEEEEETTTTTTAAAAAAA!**" She said out loud and gave me a hug, I held her up. "Claire how are you?" I asked her, she smiled. "I'm fine but my toothy fell see." She said and pointed to a space between her teeth. "Wow." I said she nodded her head. "And, and mommy came back yesterday and she was like Claire you're a big gurl now." I laughed at the way she said girl and the way she mocked Aubrey's voice. But what mainly caught my attention was that Aubrey was back. "Is that your girlfriend?" Claire asked me pointing to Katniss, I nodded my head. "She's pwetty." Claire said without saying the r in the word pretty. "She is do you know she is going to have babies." I told her she gasped and smiled. "I didn't know that! Hi I'm Claire!" She said to Katniss than told me to put her down. "Hi I'm Katniss." Katniss said and waved her hand to Claire. "Hi! Where are the babies?" Claire asked, Katniss pointed to her belly. "OH! Hi babies!" Claire said, she put her ear to Katniss' belly. "Umm Claire they can't talk yet." I told her. "Yes they can, see the babies said that they awe ok and, and wait everyone quiet the babies are twying to speak." Claire put her ear to Katniss' belly again and started nodding her head. "Why not they should know." Claire said into Katniss' belly. Katniss was looking at Claire. "Fine I won't tell them, but you have a nice name just like your-" Claire stopped talking and nodded her head and giggled. "OK! Bye." She said then looked at me. "My mommy said that she is ok and, and don't worry about her." Claire said. "That's the only reason I came and, and bye Peeta, and bye Katniss. Oh and I didn't forget about you babies bye!" She said and left. Katniss looked at me and I just shrugged.

**A/N: So I know what my next story will be and it will be about The Hunger Games. It's going to be a what if story (it's going to have different stories in it). And what I mean by that is what if Katniss did run away with her family and Gale's and Peeta and Haymitch. It will be about different things like that and I will put a whole bunch of what if stories like the first example. So yeah and please review thanks! (Oh and that 97 for the idea for the Idea of what if Katniss did run away.) PS to my reviewers thanks and I will update chapter 21 soon! **


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Hey everybody thanks for reviewing! I am sorry for writing a lot on my last A/N but I was excited to tell you about my next story on fan fiction so now I'm just going to be quiet. (Katniss POV.) ****Disclaimer****: I do not own anything that has to do with the hunger games trilogy.**

**Chapter 21**

Only a few more days. Only a few more days till the execution, not only Snow' but Peeta' and I know only one will die and it won't be Peeta. Peeta has been quieter these few days, he's been drawing more and that is killing me because I know he's hurt in a way I can't fix. Peeta hasn't spoken to me since yesterday night; Peeta looked at me and sighed. "Katniss I know what you are trying to do. And I am telling you to stop it's no use trying to save me." He said I looked at him. "Yeah maybe you know what I'm trying to do but that doesn't mean it won't work. Peeta I love you and I am not ready to give you up." I told him and kissed him. "I will never give you up." I told him, I was already starting to cry. Why do I have to be weak in front of Peeta? I want to be strong for Peeta. "Katniss I love you." Peeta said, I looked at him into those blue eyes, those eyes will never change, those happy blues eyes when he is happy, those blue eyes that are sad when he is sad I will never forget them. "And don't ever doubt that I don't feel the same way about you cause I love you." I told him which broke his heart, he knew it was true but he thought that he would never live to hear me say that to him again. "And you will never leave me and I will never leave." I told him I put his hand on my swollen belly and made him look at me. I smiled at him and wiped his tears. "Katniss I will never leave you." Peeta said and kissed me. I didn't pull away I need this boy the boy with the bread.

**Peeta POV **

I can't let this go I'm going to miss this. Why is it that I have to be the one who is going to die? Why can't I just stay live with Katniss and my children? I know I'm being selfish but for once I don't care, since these are my last days I might as well be selfish. I knew what she was planning to do, but why is she trying? She doesn't need me to keep on going with life. I just don't want to leave her; I love her she is my whole life that's why it is so hard to say goodbye if I didn't love her than it would have been easier to say goodbye but it's not. Does she love me like I love her, is it hard for her to say goodbye also, is that why she is doing what she is doing? I looked at Katniss' eyes, beautiful grey eyes that when she is mad it looks like a storm but usually they take on a beautiful grey, whenever I look into her grey eyes I just know that hope is not lost. But those beautiful grey eyes are replaced by the storm grey eyes. I don't want her to cry or to be mad I love her too much to see her like that. Katniss sighs and wipes her tears, she hates when people see her crying or vulnerable but with me she should be able to let her emotions out she shouldn't be ashamed it's just me. "Don't." I say and move her hand away from her face. She was going to wipe another tear away but I stopped her. "I love you." I told her and kissed her forehead. She nodded her head. "I love you too." I gave Katniss one more kiss. "Katniss I need to go somewhere but you stay here." I told her and left, I do need to go somewhere. I haven't seen Aubrey in a while so yeah. "Peeta." Aubrey said and gave me a hug. She looked pale and skinnier from the last time I saw her. She motioned for me to sit and I did. "How have you been?" I asked her, she sighed and looked down. "Fine I guess what about you?" She asked me I shrugged I don't even know how I feel. "Aubrey what did she do to you?" I asked her all of a sudden. She looked at me with tears in her eyes I gave her a hug. "Nothing Peeta don't worry about me you have a girlfriend and 2 unborn children to worry about." She said she put her hand on her stomach and bit her lip. She's in pain. "She shot you didn't she?" I said to her, she looked up. "Is it that obvious?" she asked I laughed a little so did she, I shook my head. "You put your hand on your stomach and you bit your lip which looks like if your hiding something." I said simply she smiled a little. "Wow you do know when someone is in pain." She said, Claire came in and jumped on my lap. "PEEEEEETTTTAA! You're here!" She yelled I smiled at her she doesn't know what's happening. That's good. "Yeah I'm here you thought I wouldn't come to see you guys?" I told her in a fake enthusiasm.

**Katniss POV**

Prim had come when Peeta left I was happy to see her. "Hey Prim." I said and gave her a hug. She smiled, and hugged me back. "Hi so what's up?" she asked me, I just shrugged and sighed. "Nothing what about you?" I asked her she smiled contently which made me laugh a little. "Well nothing too, but well um….." She trailed off and blushed, I looked at her questionably. "What?" I asked her. "Well Rory and I have been going out and well he asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes." I was shocked she already had a boyfriend she was only thirteen! "Prim how old are you?" I asked her while she laughed she was so cute. "Katniss you know I'm old enough plus your pregnant and only seventeen." Said I scowled at her which made her laugh more. "That doesn't count." I said she just shrugged. Peeta came in and said hi to Prim and gave me a kiss. "See! You have a boyfriend!" Prim said I couldn't help rolling my eyes. "I have many reasons why." I told her, Peeta was confused but he just shrugged and looked down. Prim got up and said goodbye and left. "What is it Peeta?" I asked him when Prim left he looked up and I saw tears. "Coin moved the execution for tomorrow and guess what that means." I gasped if Snow dies so will…..

**A/N so I am sorry it took so long for me to update this chapter but my computer broke and my brother fixed it a few days ago so yeah, but anyways I hope you liked this chapter it's not one of my best but please review and thanks!**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Hey everybody thanks for reviewing! So here is chapter 22 oh my we are getting close to the end sadly but anyway let's get to the story (Katniss may be a little ooc but only because she is pregnant and enjoy). ****Disclaimer****: I do not own anything that has to do with the hunger games trilogy.**

**Chapter 22**

Why? "Peeta that's not funny." I told him serious, he's just joking, and they can't move the execution. Yes they can well she can. Peeta looked at me and sighed. "Why would I be joking Katniss I would never joke about this." He said and got up he saw that I was about to cry, his eyes aren't the beautiful happy blue they are now a sad depressed blue which makes me more sad. I caused all his hurt because of me he might die tomorrow. The key word is might- that's not true he is going to live and I know it. The tears have finally fallen I don't wipe them neither does Peeta. I can be vulnerable for once Peeta wouldn't want to see me like this but I don't care this means I love him. "Well you know that's not going to happen because-" "Stop Katniss I'm tired of being saved maybe this is a sign that it's my turn to save you not the other way around don't try to save me!" he said it wasn't a yell or a scream I know he just can't handle it.

"That's not true every time you are with me you save me. Peeta in our first games you saved me by joining the careers, when we were younger you gave me the bread. In the quell you saved me no matter where we are you always save me.

"But you saved mine."

"Maybe in the games but you are the one who saves me and I promise you that I will save you tomorrow." I said to him and I looked him in the eyes, he looked down and no word came out that means he knows. Peeta gave up and left, should I follow him? Or should I leave him maybe he just wants time alone? I let out a breath. Now time for another fight but with the one and only Coin. I walk to her office and open the door. It was like she expected me to come.

"Well about time. I assume you know."

"Why are doing this?"

"Because I want to."

"Just shut up why did it have to be Peeta, why not me?"

"Ms. Everdeen if you have not noticed you are our precious mockingjay and we can't do anything to you or your babies."

"But out of every person in this district it had to be Peeta? Why not someone else?"

"Because you will be depressed when Peeta dies and so you will listen to me and not be a damn selfish girl." She looked at me and smiled I looked into her eyes; pure evil nothing that shows you decent or innocent. "Everything I do is for the better for the ones I love and you're the one who's being selfish. You don't think I know what you do?" I left her office; she is going to pay for it I can promise her that Peeta is not going to die. I went back to my compartment and lay on my bed. "Citizens of Panem I am happy to say that tomorrow will be Snow's execution and our Mockingjay will be the one to make sure he does not see the new Panem. Congrats to all the rebels that have fought for the new Panem we have finally made it! Also we will be holding the 76 hunger games for the Capitol children when the new Panem is fixed, remember to all that we have won! From your President Coin!" Coin said in a loud speaker I couldn't help it anymore tears just fell. I don't care if anyone sees me like this I don't care. I looked at the door awaiting Peeta' but instead of Peeta it was Haymitch he looked sad, and angry. What a surprise (not). "Forget about the plan we won't have time." He said I let another tear escape and sat up. "What about Peeta how are we going to save him!" I asked him he looked at me once more than at the floor. "We are going to save Peeta but without a plan." What the hell is he talking about! No plan. "What the hell?" I asked quietly I didn't feel like yelling at him especially now. "When the time comes you will see and you will find out what to do just think." He said and was out the door, I didn't move, I looked at my belly. I won't let my children grow up without a father. Without Peeta, without my love. "Katniss love I'm sorry." I saw Peeta I ran to him and put my arms around him. "You have nothing to be sorry about." I started kissing him, when we pulled away Peeta put his hand on my belly and looked at me. "Maybe you'll be better without me." He said I shook my head and put my hand on his cheek. "Don't ever say that because that's not true." I told him, I'm ready for tomorrow I know what will happen and I am not scared at all. I felt the babies kick Peeta and I looked at my belly and once again as the weak person I am I started to cry. But why am I crying because I'm sad or because of what might happen tomorrow? I don't know but like always Peeta is there to rescue me. "I love you." I told him between sobs Peeta nodded his head and kissed my forehead. "I love you too and don't ever forget that no matter what happens." His words always move me especially now that I am pregnant. Peeta won't die nor will any person in this place that doesn't deserve to die. I promise that also there will be no games, Panem will be a better place a beautiful place full of no harm only beauty. Peeta would say that and I know that.

**A/N ****So here you guys have it sorry for taking so long but I have been busy with homework. Please review and thanks I will try to update sooner thanks again!**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Hey everybody thanks for reviewing! So here is chapter 23 only four more chapters till the end I might do an epilogue but right now enjoy! ****Disclaimer****: I do not own anything that has to do with the hunger games trilogy.**

**Chapter 23**

When I woke up I saw Peeta; he wasn't crying he wasn't smiling his expression was emotionless. He looked at me and kissed my forehead. The execution will take place today at noon. Should I be scared or nervous but I don't know, would it make me a bad person to say that I am calm? It doesn't matter I am already a bad person but what would Peeta think when he saw that I am not nervous or scared. Peeta took my hand and sighed. I gasped and ran to the bathroom here it comes the stupid barfing part. Peeta held my hair and rubbed my back; we got ready and went to go eat at the cafeteria. We sat with Finnick and Annie no one said a word. Annie looked like she had cried and Finnick just looked sad. I was getting annoyed by the silence so I spoke. "How are you guys now that you are married?" I asked Finnick and Annie, they both smiled a little. "Great." Annie said I smiled a little also, Peeta smiled also but in his eyes he wasn't happy. "Finnick and I wanted to thank you Peeta for the beautiful cake." Annie said, Peeta looked at her and smiled again. "You're welcome it was my honor." He said, Finnick just sat quiet something was bugging him but what? The table went silent it was an awkward silence but to me it was just plain ridiculous I wanted to laugh but bit my lip instead. "This is just stupid." I said quietly but they all heard. "It's so damn quiet and well I can't stand it anymore." I said and looked at the floor; Peeta put his arm around me and whispered in my ear. "I love you." And that's what made me cry but only a tear came down which I wiped so no one could see it. I was about to tell him the same but I was interrupted by Haymitch. "I need all four of you to come Coin wants to see all victors." I got up and took Peeta' hand. When we all go to command Coin motioned for us to sit down and we did. "Well this might be the last time we see ourselves here but as you know today is Snow's execution. And I just wanted to say that I want to see every one of you there. Ms. Everdeen you will be given the bow that Beetee has made for you and also special arrows. I hope none of you make a mistake today especially you Ms. Everdeen because if you do Mr. Mellark won't be the only one leaving today." I looked at Peeta and saw him, he was looking down. I nodded my head; I can promise you Coin I won't be making a single mistake. Everyone other than Haymitch, Peeta, Annie, Finnick, and me looked confused by what Coin said. "You are all dismissed." Coin said we got up and left, maybe I'm not ready what if I end up making a mistake and Peeta would end up dead? No I am ready and I am not scared.

It's time. I was standing right behind a door waiting for Coin to tell me to come in. "Calm down sweetheart you're going to do the right thing." Haymitch said he is not really drunk but not sober either. I was sweating, wiping my hands on my shirt. Haymitch looked through the door and nodded his head. "It's time." I went through the door everyone was cheering. "**Mockingjay! Mockingjay! Mockingjay!"** I looked straight and saw Snow he was smiling; I looked up and saw Coin on a balcony. I looked to the side and saw Peeta he was standing next to the rest of the victors. His execution will be after Snow's when everybody leaves. This is my plan Snow dies now and later will be… "Snow your days of making Panem a horrible place is over." It was time I got ready and shot him. That was no problem everyone cheered even Peeta. I went to him and held him close. One by one every citizen left to go to their compartments. I was frozen I didn't want to move I don't want Peeta to die. I love him too much for him to leave me. I didn't notice most of the victors were still here till they started clapping. When they stopped I heard footsteps I know who's they are. "Congrats Ms. Everdeen you did it without a mistake." I turned around to face her she was smiling. Please let her change her mind that Peeta can live. "I think we should celebrate, for the better of Panem." She said I looked down. Why do I feel like I need to do something? Like I am forgetting something but what? Annie started biting her lip she looked at me and I could tell what she was trying to say by the way she looks at me she is saying; it's time' What does she mean it's time? Time for what? I looked up at the sky waiting for my answer to come. "Why so quiet mockingjay?" She asked me I looked at her she had a smile that only witches wear. "We should be celebrating shouldn't we?" I looked at her once more and looked at the bow in my hands. One more arrow left. "Ms. Everdeen I never forgot about Mr. Mellark the only thing is he isn't the one who is going to die today." She said, I knew what she was talking about but that won't happen. "Your right he won't be the next one to die." I said I got my last arrow, I positioned it when I looked up Coin had gun in hand. "Don't even try." She said, I shook my head and let the arrow fly. There was a gun shot, but did it hit me, or someone else? I didn't know I had my eyes closed till I opened them and I saw something that was not supposed to happen. The bullet didn't go through me it went through- Annie screamed, Johanna was surprised her eyes were wide open now. This wasn't supposed to happen!

**3 person's perspective**

Katniss did not know what to do she was shocked like the rest. No one said a word Coin was on the floor bleeding to death but so was he. That wasn't supposed to happen Katniss kept thinking. A few soldiers saw what happened and went to them. "Ms. Everdeen." It wasn't a soldier, it was a female she was from 8 a leader more like it. Katniss looked up. "Thank you, Panem is now free from all harm. Soldiers take Coin's body away." Katniss froze and looked down many soldiers came and picked up Coin's body. Katniss yelled and fell to the floor she didn't notice that the one that had gotten shot was taken to the hospital. Johanna was following the doctors she can't leave him alone not after all he did for her she thought to himself. "Hurry the hell up stupid doctors he is about to die!" She yelled and almost kicked a doctor.

** A/N Dun dun dun dun you don't know who is dead is it Haymitch or Peeta or Finnick or Beetee? So sorry for the wait but I had stuff to do but I hope you like this chapter. And sorry for Snow's death it was fast and boring but I wanted to get to the last part sorry I'll try to update sooner. Anyways thanks for reviewing and please review again thanks!**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Hey everybody thanks for reviewing! So here is chapter 24 yay! Only three more chapters till this story is done sadly. But enjoy this chapter (Katniss POV). ****Disclaimer****: I do not own anything that has to do with the hunger games trilogy.**

**Chapter 24**

Not again! Why is it that he has to be the one getting hurt? Peeta. My Peeta. I wasn't crying even though I wanted to I just sat on the floor. "Sweetie you need to get up Peeta wouldn't want you here." Annie said, yeah I know he wouldn't it's been a long time since I moved. "Annie is Peeta going to live?" I asked her, she smiled sweetly and nodded her head. "Yes he is a strong person." I wiped a tear Annie held her hand out for me and I took it because I couldn't get up. I put my hand on my belly. Kendra came in she was panting. "Katniss...P-P-Peeta" She stopped talking, god! She looked up and sighed. "You know that this is the second time Peeta' heart stopped," I felt like my heart stopped. "The only thing that is keeping him alive is the machine that we have connected him up to." She said, I couldn't handle it anymore but I just stood. "I want to see him." I said Kendra sighed but nodded her head. She led me to his hospital room. I opened the door and went to him. "Peeta." I said, he was pale I wish I could see his eyes his smile the one that gives me hope that everything will be alright. "I love you so much." I said, I was already crying. There was a knock on the door I looked up. Haymitch came in with Finnick, Annie and Johanna. Haymitch looked tired. I wiped my tears and sat up. "Katniss you of all people know that we all care about Peeta so what we think is best for him is that we think we should just let him rest." I knew what they meant by let him rest and my answer would always be no he is not going to die. "Peeta has been through a lot and you know he is strong but he can't handle that much pain." Haymitch said I looked at him. I shook my head. "No. I understand that Peeta has been through a lot but I am not giving up on him." I said I saw a hint of a smile creeping up on all of them especially Haymitch. "All right I will inform Paylor." Haymitch said I was confused. "Who's Paylor?" I asked, Haymitch turned to look at me but ended up looking at Peeta. "Our new President." He said and left everyone left after. I wasn't going to give up on Peeta not now not later. I sat back down and looked at Peeta it was getting late but I wasn't going anywhere. I looked at my belly it was big I guess it's normal to be this big when you are going to have twins. I then looked at Peeta; he was pale but looked younger in a good way like nothing bad was happening right now that the whole world was alright, but it isn't. I heard a knock on the door I turned to see who it was. Gale. I haven't seen him in a long time.

**Gale POV**

I saw everything that happened. And I kind of enjoyed it except for when Katniss cried and Mellark getting shot (ok so maybe I enjoyed that a little). Yeah, yeah Gale your being a jerk but honestly I don't care so let me tell you what happened. After Katniss killed Snow I went back to my compartment but on my way I noticed Katniss wasn't anywhere. Probably just outside or something but also the rest of the victors weren't here either including Mellark. Well of course he is one of the damn victors. I spotted Prim so I went to her. "Hey Prim do you know where Katniss is?" I asked her she nodded her head. "She is still in the place where Snow's execution was. I didn't stay with Katniss because she and Peeta were together." She said happily and giggled; I clenched my fist then unclenched them. "Thank you Prim." I said and went back to where Snow was executed and saw Peeta and Katniss with the rest of the victors. Coin was also there. "Ms. Everdeen I never forgot about Mr. Mellark the only thing is he won't be the one to die." Coin said, so what Mellark said before was true. "You're right he isn't the one who is going to die today." Katniss said confidently, I couldn't help but smile at the way Katniss looked right now except for Peeta' hand around her waist. No, no, no Katniss positioned her arrow and Coin took out a gun. "Don't even try." Coin said, I wanted to kill Coin and make sure Katniss is alright but I didn't because Katniss let the arrow hit Coin's body which made her shoot. I wanted to rescue Katniss but like always Peeta was there to do it. He got shot on the stomach he soon fell. Katniss was frozen, Annie yelled in horror because Peeta was bleeding to death, what surprised me the most was that Johanna' eyes widen and she quickly ran to Peeta' side. Soldiers came and took Coin's body away; doctors took Peeta away Johanna never left Peeta alone she was yelling at the doctors to speed up. Katniss fell to the ground and cried I wanted to go to her and comfort her but what stopped me was that Finnick and Annie went to help after like half an hour. What also surprised me was that Haymitch froze also he looked like he was going to cry. So on and so on that is why I'm here to talk to Katniss.

"Hey Katniss can I talk to you?" I asked her she sighed and nodded her head. She got up and kissed Peeta on the forehead I wanted to explode but I just ignored that. She came out to the hall. "What do you want Gale?" She asked me and bit her lip eyeing Peeta' hospital room. I was about to say something when Annie, Finnick, and Johanna came. "Katniss!" Johanna said screaming I was already pissed. "Can you guys like wait I was having a damn conversation." I said annoyed at them, Johanna eyed me with a death glare. "Look I don't know who you are or why you are here but I am not hear to talk to you so you better hope that I don't get pissed right now because I will make sure you don't get to see tomorrow so shut up and let me talk to Katniss!" She said and turned to Katniss. "Haymitch is passed out in his compartment and Effie Trinket has been trying to wake him up but she can't. And he has been muttering in his sleep." Annie said, Katniss sighed. "I'll be right there." She said to them I was getting mad. "Look Annie right now I'm having a damn conversation so please leave us alone! Katniss doesn't care about that damn drunk so leave!" I yelled kind of, I might have exaggerated a little because Annie looked like she was going to cry, Katniss looked like she was pissed, Finnick looked like he was going to kill me, and Johanna well she looked like she was about to burst out laughing. "First of all you don't need to speak for me. And I am going to see Haymitch now leave." Katniss said quietly trying not to scream. "Why do you even care about him because of him you are damn pregnant." I said, as soon as I said that I regretted it Katniss looked at me and slapped me.

**A/N: I'm so, so, so sorry for 2 things one for not updating sooner and number 2 this chapter is horrible I guess well maybe Gale's POV. I think I made him a little harsh but yeah anyways even though I am not a huge fan of this chapter I hope you enjoyed it and I'll try to update sooner, please review thanks!**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Hey everybody thanks for reviewing! So here is chapter 25! *Crying* only 2 more chapters and an epilogue till this story is over. (Katniss POV) I'm sorry about the last chapter it was bad sorry. ****Disclaimer****: I do not own anything that has to do with the hunger games trilogy.**

**Chapter 25**

It's been a month. A month since Coin and Snow had died. But most importantly it's been a month since I saw Peeta' beautiful blue eyes. He is not dead but still unconscious. I'm seven months pregnant so is Annie but at least she is happy. I looked at Peeta wanting to see his beautiful eyes but instead I… "Katniss you should go eat I'll stay here with Peeta." It was Haymitch; the last time I talked to Gale was when Haymitch was drunk that was the first time I saw Haymitch cry. He kept on saying he failed. He said he failed at keeping me and Peeta safe. "Thanks Haymitch." I said and got up he took my place on the seat and looked at me. "No problem." He said and I left to go eat. I have been hanging out with the victors a lot this month especially Johanna and Annie. After I slapped Gale the last time I saw him Johanna kicked him right where it hurts. "Hey Katniss." Annie said when she sat next to me, I smiled. "Hey. Where's Finnick?" I asked her, it was unusual to not see Finnick with Annie. "He is still sleeping." She said I laughed little. "It seems to me that he has become lazier than us and he is not the one who is pregnant." I said Annie laughed and nodded her head, oh how I wish Peeta were here right now. "So I and Finnick have been thinking of names but we can't see to find a good name." Annie said (A/N: So when you guys review put down a name you think Annie and Finnick' child and here is a little spoiler they are having a boy! Thanks!) I looked at the floor. They have already been thinking of names. "Katniss what's wrong?" Annie asked me I just shook my head and smiled. "Nothing Annie." I said, she smiled a sad smile and looked at the floor. After I ate I went back to Peeta' hospital room and told Haymitch that he could leave and thanks.

**Peeta POV**

You know how when you are unconscious you can only hear what's happening around you but you can't see anything well that's what is happening to me. I don't know how long it has been since I last was conscious but who cares. I have been suffering not from pain but because Katniss has been suffering also. I just want to wake up and hold her in my arms and tell her everything will be alright, but I can't I've tried so many times but it never works. I have wanted so badly for my life to end so Katniss can go on with life but it has never come true. Yeah I know what you're thinking I should be grateful to still be alive and I am but sometimes I just want to end it. I am tired of getting hurt or suffering in pain or making everybody around me miserable I just want everyone to be happy. I wonder how I'm still alive shouldn't I be dead or something? Enough about me let's get to someone else. Katniss. She has been here a lot (wherever here is probably a hospital room) I am grateful for that also I love her a lot and I wish I could tell her that but I can't.

Katniss POV

I sat in the chair I always sit in when I'm here in Peeta' hospital room. There was knock on the door and I said to come in thinking it would be one of the victors. I was wrong it was a woman. "Hello I'm Aubrey." She said, so this was the famous Aubrey I smiled. "I'm Katniss as you may know. Please sit." I said and motioned her to sit on the chair right next to mine, and she did. "It is nice to finally meet you." Aubrey said I smiled again. "You're here to see Peeta right?" I said she nodded her head. We both looked at Peeta. "He is a great person. When I first met him I thought he would be a jerk or something like that but I was wrong he was amazing. What really caught my attention was his form of speech I mean that he was extraordinary with words. When he was getting better he would talk about you all the time I was amazed by the way he described you and your personality." Aubrey said which brought tears to my eyes. "Really?" I asked she nodded her head. "He was right about you. All of the stuff he said about you was good, when he talked about you his eyes turned a beautiful shade of blue and he wore the biggest smile. One day when he came to talk to me I saw how happy he looked when he said he was going to be a father. He was like son to me like brother also. He was good at everything, he was good to Claire and I who I was grateful for so much, and I knew I was lucky to know him." Aubrey said she had tears in her eyes also. "I want to thank you for everything." She said I nodded my head and wiped some of my tears that fell. "Well I should go." She said and got up. "Remember I will always be here if you need me. Bye." She said and left I looked at Peeta again and saw a slight movement but it was quick you would think I imagined it by how fast it went. I was getting sleepy so I made myself comfortable on the chair and fell asleep. "Katniss. Psst Katniss." I woke up, it was Peeta. "Peeta?" I said confused. "Hey, sorry for waking you up but I need to talk to you." Peeta said. "Umm I thought you were unconscious?" I said confused he smiled and nodded his head. "I am. Katniss I just want you to know I love you so much." He said, tears were swelling up in my eyes. Peeta got off the bed and came to me and kissed my cheek. "Promise me you will never forget me. Promise me you will tell are children about me." He said, I knew what he meant. "Where are you going?" I asked him already crying, Peeta sighed. "Katniss I want to rest." He said I knew what he meant by that too. "Peeta…" I said crying quietly. "Katniss can you do me a favor?" he asked me I nodded my head. "Always." He lay back on bed and looked at me. "Can you sing to me?" I nodded my head.

"_Deep in the meadow, under the willow _

_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow _

_Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes_

_And when again they open, the sun will rise._

_Here it's safe, here it's warm_

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_

_Here is the place where I love you_

Peeta smiled and closed his eyes.

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away _

_A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray_

_Forget your woes and let your troubles lay_

_And when again it's morning, they'll wash away._

_Here it's safe, here it's warm _

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_

The last lines I couldn't handle it but I still sang them to him.

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings _

_them true _

_here is the place where I love you._

I woke up and the machine started beeping.

**A/N I'll try to update sooner thanks and review!**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Hey everybody thanks for reviewing! SO I love chapter 25 I think that was my best chapter anyways I think I might write more than 27 chapters so yeah, here is chapter 26 enjoy! ****Disclaimer****: I do not own anything that has to do with the hunger games trilogy.**

**Chapter 26**

The machine was beeping. Instead of the lines going up and down it was just straight. Kendra and a few other doctors came in. "Katniss, sweetie I need you to leave we are going to make sure Peeta lives." Kendra said and led me out to the hallway. "Kendra please let me be inside with him. I need to be in there, he wants me to be in there." I said crying already; Kendra shook her head and went back inside but closed the door before she left. I didn't try to go back inside or knock down the door; instead I just sat down and hoped to God that Peeta lived. "Katniss what's wrong?" it was Finnick; I looked up and saw him walking to me. I was still crying but I didn't care. "Peeta' heart stopped again. But Finnick he told me that he wanted to rest he made me promise him that I would never forget him." I said truthfully, Finnick looked at the door. "You probably think I'm crazy and I p-probably am." I said crying, Finnick shook his head. "This month so far has been horrible. Gale has become someone else; Peeta has been unconscious not to mention almost dying. But I've had many people come up to me and tell me to give up on Peeta to let him die but you know I can't do that he is-" I got interrupted by a sudden pain in my chest a jolt of electricity going through me. I yelled in pain. "Katniss are you ok?" I was going unconscious the pain came again. This time I was gone everything went black but the pain didn't stop there it came again. I'm not dead I know that but something is wrong. The pain came again, I wasn't looking at black anymore now it was as if I was in Peeta' hospital room. "Clear!" the jolt of pain came to me again. Kendra was using some kind of machine on Peeta. She tried again, the pain came again. "Kendra we can't save him." Said a doctor, please don't give up on him. "No. I have a 17 year old pregnant young lady not to mention she is the Mockingjay and she is waiting for him. He is not going to die on my watch." She said. "Clear!" The pain came again.

**Peeta POV**

I'm dead. The more this jolt of pain came to me the more I saw my life slip away. Well I think. Instead of seeing black whenever I am unconscious I saw my father, mother, brothers passing by me. I saw all of the people I love pass my way. The jolt of pain came again. What is this pain, what are they trying to do to me? Did I do something wrong? The last person I saw was my only love. Katniss. Then everything went black again.

**Katniss POV**

There was one more jolt of pain before I was back in reality. I opened my eyes I wasn't in the hall anymore I was in my compartment. Finnick, Annie, mother, Haymitch, Cinna, and Prim. So many people, I sat up and looked around. "What happened?" I asked no one in particular. "You passed out." Finnick said, I put my hand on my face. "How long has it been?" I asked them hoping they would say a few hours. Haymitch left and didn't say a word. "Two days." I gasped and got out of bed. Peeta. "What about Peeta? How is he?" I asked anxiously. "He is alive Katniss. Just like you it took Kendra two days to bring him back to the world." My mother said I smiled and ran out the room to Peeta' hospital room. When I get to his room I see Peeta awake and looking at the floor while Haymitch talks to him. "Tell me your name." Haymitch said, why was he asking Peeta for his name? Oh I know why. "Peeta Mellark. I was in the hunger games twice. I've been in love with Katniss Everdeen since I was five. Katniss is expecting twins. Both mine. In the Quell I was captured by the Capitol, tortured for information I didn't have, half dead when you and some other people came to rescue us. Now I'm in thirteen alive." Peeta said, Haymitch smiled and patted Peeta on the back. I took that time to go in completely and run to Peeta. "You forgot to say something Peeta." I said he was confused. "That Katniss Everdeen loves you back, and she will want to spend the rest of her days with Peeta Mellark." I said and he smiled. I gave him a kiss. "So consider me Katniss Mellark." I said and kissed him again. I forgot Haymitch was still in this room because all that mattered right now was Peeta Me and our love for each other. We pulled away from each other but our hands stayed together. I smiled tears were coming down and Peeta wiped my tears. "Well then I love you Katniss Mellark." He said and kissed my cheek. I looked into his blue eyes that I haven't seen in a month. They were still bright and shining more than ever.

***1 month later***

I'm getting married today! "Katniss get up we need to get you pretty for your wedding!" Venia yelled I got up from bed. I am 8 months pregnant. Peeta was not allowed to sleep in my bed with me yesterday night so the nightmares came. Cinna came in with Prim, Annie, and Mother. My prep team got to work on me which was as painful as the first day they worked on me. When they finished Cinna helped me into the wedding dress he made. "Beautiful as always." Cinna said I smiled. "Portia and Peeta are making sure Haymitch is sober and looking good for the wedding." Haymitch will be walking me down the aisle so he should be sober. The dress was like the wedding dress I wore in the interview for the Quell, but also it just like the mockingjay dress. It's beautiful. Cinna put the Mockingjay Pin on my dress. "There you're ready." He said I hugged him. "Thank you so much Cinna." I said. Someone knocked on the door. Haymitch came in surprisingly he was sober and in a tux. "It's time." He said. My heart started beating fast, I put my hand in the open space between Haymitch' arm and his side. "Good luck my girl on fire." Cinna said and left, everyone left. It was my turn. Haymitch looked at me. "Any last minute advice?" I asked him, he smiled and said. "Stay alive." I smiled also. We went out the door. I couldn't help but smile as I saw Peeta.

**A/N so there you have it chapter 26 I would never make Peeta die. I am a team Peeta all the way I would never kill Peeta. This chapter was ok for me but I hope you enjoyed it. So please review and thanks!**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Hey everybody thanks for reviewing! I love all your reviews you guys are awesome so here is chapter 27 remember I am writing more than 27 chapters. ****Disclaimer****: I do not own anything that has to do with the hunger games trilogy.**

**Chapter 27**

He was wearing a black tux. I wanted to just kiss him already but I couldn't. "Calm down sweetheart we are almost there." Haymitch said sensing how anxious I was. There were many people here, even people I don't know. I guess no one wanted to miss the Mockingjay's wedding. When we finally got to where Peeta was Haymitch patted his back and smiled. I took Peeta' hand and faced the young man standing before us. I didn't pay attention to what the guy was saying instead I was looking at Peeta. Why won't this guy just hurry up! I started biting my lip; out of the corner of my eye I could see my prep team shaking their heads. So I stop and start biting the inside of my cheek. "Now is there anyone who thinks these two shall not be married speak now or forever hold your peace?" My heart skipped a beat. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Gale stand up. But quickly sat down when he saw Haymitch glaring at him, daring him to ruin our wedding. "Now do you Peeta Mellark take Katniss Everdeen as your wedded wife in matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor, and keep her in sickness and health; and, forsaking others, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye shall both live?" I looked at Peeta and saw him smiling. "I do." He said which brought tears to my eyes. "Now do you Katniss Everdeen accept Peeta Mellark as your wedded husband in matrimony? Will you love him, honor, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye shall both live?" it was my turn. "Yeah. I mean I do." I said, Peeta smiled again. The guy took out the rings. The guy took Peeta' right hand and took my left hand also joining them. "Now repeat after me Mr. Mellark." The guy said the stuff and Peeta repeated them. "I Peeta take thee Katniss to my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish till death do us apart." Peeta said, a tear fell. Peeta put the ring on my finger. "Now Ms. Everdeen repeat after me." He said and I repeated it. "I Katniss take thee Peeta to my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish till death do us apart." I said and I took Peeta' left hand and put the ring on his fourth finger like he did with mine. "For as much as Groom and Bride have consented together in wedlock, and have pledged to be betrothed, one to the other, by the power vested in me by the country of Panem, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. Groom you may kiss the bride." The guy said I smiled and Peeta kissed me. I was happy; when we pulled away I gave Peeta a hug and said: "I love you Mr. Mellark." "I love you too Mrs. Mellark." He said, I kissed him again. "Ladies and Gentlemen, it is with great pleasure I introduce to you for the first time as Husband and Wife, Peeta and Katniss Mellark." Everyone stood up and cheered.

Peeta took my hand and led me to the dance floor. They put a slow song for our first dance. We didn't step on each other's feet, I felt like I was in a dream. Peeta was smiling at me. "You've gotten better. Wonder why?" he said I smiled. "Let's thank Effie for that." I said, I looked at where everyone was like the last time Haymitch was drunk, but I was ok with that. Effie was sitting next to Haymitch and drinking something. I looked back at Peeta and kiss him. "I love you." I said, soon enough other people started dancing. "Peeta may I dance with Katniss?" it was Cinna, Peeta nodded and I started to dance with Cinna. "Thank you Cinna so much." I told him. "You don't have to thank me. It's my job to make the girl on fire beautiful." He said I smiled. "I'm glad for you, you deserve someone like Peeta." He said, I shook my head. "More like he doesn't deserve me." I said. "That's not true you both are great people. You both deserve each other." Cinna said I smiled; today I'm happy I haven't thought about anything bad only good stuff (mostly involving Peeta). I couldn't help but feel giddy. I don't know why, but today I haven't done anything wrong or remember anything sad. Today everything went good no amazing, no perfect. I know I have done the right thing I have married someone amazing that I love with all my heart. Someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around and face HIM. Gale. Cinna held my hand. Gale will not ruin my wedding. "Catnip can I talk to you?" He asked me, what should I say, I looked at Cinna and saw him nod his head, I let go of his hand and faced Gale again. "Ok." We started walking to hall, I saw Peeta. He was dancing with Portia. He looked at me with concern. I shook my head and followed Gale again. When we got to a quiet hall he looked at me. "What do you want?" I asked him coldly. "Katniss I'm here to tell you that I quit." What is he talking about? What is he quitting? "What do you mean?" I asked him a little nicer than before. "I mean…

**A/N so I hope you liked the chapter and I know I didn't do any vows because I just wanted to keep it simple. This chapter is so so but still I hope you enjoyed it, I'll try to update sooner. Thank you guys for reviewing and please review again thanks! :D**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Hey everybody thanks for reviewing! Here is chapter 28 yayyyyyy! So I might do like 30 or more chapters anyways enjoy! ****Disclaimer****: I do not own anything that has to do with the hunger games trilogy.**

**Chapter 28**

"I mean I have decided to stop trying to make you love me when you don't. So I'm calling quits." He said I was getting angry by what he was saying. Well the way he was saying it. "Gale I love you but like a brother." He took a step towards me. I thought he would try to kiss me but instead he gave me a hug. "I'm sorry catnip." He said, when we pulled away I looked at him. A part of me thought he was lying but another part thinks he's telling the truth. So I listened. "Thank you Gale." I said and smiled. "Katniss! Katniss!" Prim said I turned around and saw Prim running. "Peeta wants you to come back because he wants to show you the cake!" my smile was bigger. Gale took my hand and led me to where Peeta was. "Good luck Catnip." Gale said and left. Peeta tapped my shoulder. "What happened?" He asked me. I just shrugged and gave him a hug. "I'll be right back." He said, I looked around and saw Effie crying I don't know if it was tears of joy or sadness. I approached her; Haymitch was drinking and muttering under his breath about her being a cry baby. "Effie what's wrong?" I asked her, she looked up. "You guys grow up so fast." She said I passed her a tissue. "It's ok Effie." I said, Haymitch scuffed, I glared at him. Everyone started clapping I turned around and saw Peeta. His blue eyes sparkled in the night. I walked to him and saw the cake. Peeta did it again. The cake was huge; it had Mockingjays', a forest, primroses, and a lot of stuff that brought tears to my eyes. "It's beautiful." I told Peeta and hugged him. "I love you so much." I said to him and added. "My boy with the bread." He smiled. "I love you to my girl on fire." And gave me a kiss.

After the wedding I was exhausted I just wanted to sleep. Peeta and I went to my compartment. I changed and he did too. "Peeta I'm sleepy." I said as I got on the bed. He smiled and got on too. "Well Mrs. Mellark of course you are like I am. I just love how that sounds Katniss Mellark." He said I smiled. "And little Mellarks' will be coming soon." I rested my head on his chest like always and fell straight to sleep. I had no nightmares just dreams of Peeta. When I woke up Peeta wasn't there beside me, instead there was a note.

_Katniss when you see this note get ready _

_And come to the command _

_Sorry I didn't wake you but you looked peaceful_

_ ~Peeta _

I got up and changed. Surprisingly I vomited a little bit. When I was on my way to the command I felt the babies kick. I smiled and kept walking. "So the aircraft's will be leaving tomorrow in the morning and will be coming back at sunset." President Paylor said as I walked in, when she saw me she smiled. "Ms. Everdeen I mean Mrs. Mellark please sit." I sat next to Peeta. "We were just discussing that some people will be allowed to go to the districts and help rebuild them." Paylor said I smiled. "I want to go-" I got interrupted by Peeta. "No way your eight months pregnant." He said, I scowled. "So nothing will happen I may be pregnant but that doesn't mean I'm slow." I said to him. "I never said you were slow I said you are pregnant and that you shouldn't go." He said. I looked at him and he noticed I got mad. "It doesn't matter I'm still going!" I said. "No you are not." Peeta said calmly. "Says who?" he looked at the table then back to me. "I did." I crossed my arms and looked at Paylor. "Well then I also wanted to inform you all that there will be no games. All that Coin had planned will not happen we will start Panem fresh and pure." She said I smiled a little. No more games. "That is all you may leave. And congrats Mr. and Mrs. Mellark." I got up and left immediately, Annie gave me hug and left with Finnick. I was walking down the hall when Peeta called out my name. "What do you want?" I replied back without turning around or stopping to look at him. Eventually he caught up and made me stop. "What?" I asked him again he sighed and looked at me straight in the eyes. "Why don't you just understand?" he asked me, I began to walk again he did too. "Understand what Peeta? That you don't want me to go back to twelve because you think I'm weak?" I said, he sighed again. "I never said that. Katniss, your eight months pregnant. I'm not saying your weak I'm saying that you can literally give birth at any time. And in twelve there is no hospital or anything left except for the victors' village and well that's not safe." He said I stopped walking and he did too. "Really?" I asked he nodded his head. "You are the strongest pregnant girl I have ever met and I don't want anything happening to you or our little Mellarks'." He said I smiled and gave him a kiss. "Fine." "I'm hungry can we go eat breakfast?" I asked him, he laughed a little and nodded his head. We went to the cafeteria and ate. When we finished we went back to my compartment. We lay on my bed I was getting sleepy already but what kept me awake was Peeta. "Katniss what are we going to name our children?" He asked me I looked up at him and shrugged. "I have no idea." I said, Peeta smiled. "I've got an Idea." He said.

**Gale POV**

No way in hell am I giving up. I hate lying to Katniss but I had to do it. I don't want her hating me so I lied. I know what I'm going to do so I have to act like I'm giving up. I need to make sure she thinks that. Especially now that she is married to that _Mellark_ boy. I just hope this plan works the way I want it to work or else I might end up in Katniss' bad side.

**A/N so here you have it chapter 28 I hope you liked it once again not my best chapter but I hope you liked it. I'll try to update sooner! Please review and thanks!**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Hey everybody! Thank you all for reviewing so here is chapter 29! Oh one more thing Katniss POV! ****Disclaimer****: I do not own anything that has to do with the hunger games trilogy.**

**Chapter 29**

When I woke up it was still dark. I looked at the clock 12:00 a.m. I sat up and saw Peeta come out of the bathroom shirtless and with wet hair. "Sorry if I woke you up." He said as he sat on the bed next to me. I shook my head. "It wasn't your fault you were actually surprisingly quiet." I said he laughed lightly, I smiled. "I can't get those names out of my mind. Those names are beautiful Peeta." I said and laid my head on his shoulder. I was getting sleepy. Peeta looked at the ceiling and sighed. "What's wrong?" I asked him, he looked down and I noticed the tears that started welling in his eyes. "I don't know?" he said and looked up again. "I woke up and didn't feel like myself so I took a shower. But my dream was about my family when they were still in love. Katniss do you know why my mom was always like a witch?" He asked me, he looked down waiting for me to answer I shook my head. He looked at the ceiling again. "Because if she did love us she would have to suffer if we went into the games. So she made herself hate us. She tricked herself into thinking that we weren't worth her affection. But she really did love us." He said the tears finally began to fall. I wipe some. "But it still doesn't make sense. Why didn't she at least show us some affection a reassurance that she loved us?" Peeta said, he looked back down. I could see the hurt in his eyes. His blue eyes looked sad. "Oh Peeta." I say sadly and make him look at me. "She did show you that she loved you." I said, Peeta looked confused. "When she didn't tell you straight out forward that she loved you she was thinking it. Let's say while you and your brothers were asleep she slipped into the room and kissed you goodnight she would say I love you." I said Peeta sighed again. "How do you know?" He asked me. "Well if you were in your mothers shoes you would do the same. I know because I made a promise more like a vow that I would never have kids in this world of the hunger games, I bet she didn't do the same because she was a town kid but she still promised herself that if she did have kids she would not show affection right in your face but she did know that she loved you." I said and kissed Peeta in the cheek. "You really think so?" I nodded my head and tried to stifle a yawn. Peeta smiled weakly and kissed me. "Thank you." He said we lie back down and soon fall asleep. "Good night." Peeta said as I fell asleep.

When I woke up again it was 10:00 a.m. Wow I slept longer. I noticed Peeta wasn't by my side. I checked in the bathroom. Empty. Luckily I was there because I puked. I decided to get ready and head to the cafeteria. I sat with Cinna. "Hey Cinna." I said, he smiled. "Hey." I looked around but didn't see Peeta nor Portia who is usually with Cinna. "Hey Cinna where's Portia she is usually with you." I said Cinna looked at me and shook his head, and smiled. "She went with Peeta back to the districts silly." He said I put my hand on my forehead. "I'm so stupid how can I forget." I said that's why Peeta had that emotional breakdown. "You're not stupid, so what's up?" he asked me. "Nothing, you?" I said. "Same." We talked about stuff then went our separate ways Cinna to his compartment and me to the outside world. On my way there I saw Annie. "Hey Annie. Do you want to come with me?" I asked her, she nodded her head. When we got outside Annie stopped walking and gasped. "What's wrong?" I asked her, she shook her head. "Nothing it's just it's so beautiful out." She said, we continued walking till we found a bench. "Finnick went to four. He said he wants to get everything ready for when the baby comes." She said and smiled, I smiled also. "Peeta went to twelve. I just hope nothing happens to him." I said worried, Annie put her hand on my shoulder. "Why would anything go wrong? We are talking about Peeta here he is more mature than most seventeen year olds." Annie said, I smiled. We started talking about stuff.

**Peeta POV**

I was back in twelve. As soon as I got off the air craft I felt a pain hitting my chest. Twelve looked like a town that was left behind. I wasn't the only one here. A few people form twelve came including Gale, Haymitch, and also Portia. She isn't from twelve but she said she wanted to come. Gale being such a freaking jerk rolled his eyes when he saw Portia. "I'm going look around." I said to Haymitch and Portia. "Ok I'm going back home." Haymitch said and walked to the victor's village. Portia followed me; I walked till I saw it. The bakery. My heart ached. I looked at the bakery again. It was all burned. With it went my family. I wanted to cry. What a weak guy I am. I wanted to cry but I felt to numb. Portia noticed how I felt and took my hand. "It's ok Peeta there all in a better place." Portia said, I nodded my head and let one tear fall. I decided to go inside the now burned down bakery. Portia followed me. As I walked in a sudden bolt of sadness hit me straight in the chest. This time I did fall to the floor. And cried, I didn't care if anyone saw me like this! Portia bent down and sat on the ground. She started making soothing noises. I was grateful to have someone like Portia with me right now. She didn't care if she got dirty, she didn't care if I looked weak she just helped.

**A/N So there you have it chapter 29. Now I know today isn't thanks giving but I just want to say I hope you enjoy thanks giving! And well I am happy you finally got an account "Iam97". Anyways I hope you enjoyed the chapter and yes I know the characters well ooc but I had to do it like that sorry! I'll try to update sooner, please review thanks! **


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Hey everybody! Thanks for reviewing and here is chapter 30 enjoy! ****Disclaimer****: I do not own anything that has to do with the hunger games trilogy.**

**Chapter 30**

I stopped crying and got up. Portia got up also, I turned around. "Let's go to the victor's village." I said I am making something so when Katniss comes back to twelve she will see it. Portia followed me to the victor's village. The houses weren't burned like the rest of district twelve. The houses were untouched; the grass was long almost reaching to your knees. I went to my house first and got all my paints and brushes. Then I went back to Katniss' house and picked a random room. I know Katniss will like this. As I started painting I traveled to a whole new world. I wasn't in twelve anymore, all that I paid attention to was this painting. After a while I noticed that Portia was just standing there. "Portia what's wrong?" I asked her she shook her head and smiled. "It's amazing." She said I laughed lightly. "But I'm not finished yet. I'm barely half way there." I said. She shook her head. "I always knew you were a painter but this is wow. I mean look at it its wow." She said again, I laughed lightly. I turned back around and looked at what I had done. I guess it was fine and everything is ok. I looked out the window and sighed. Home.

**Third Persons Perspective**

He's alright, he's alright, he's alright, she kept thinking to herself. Nothing happened, right? It was sundown why isn't he here? She questioned herself. She started biting her lip. She was outside; the sun set was more beautiful than ever, the leaves that were still hanging on the trees were moving side to side like if they were dancing, it wasn't cold nor hot just simple wind. Beautiful. Is all she could think of when she saw this. She looked at the sun He is looking at the same sun like her she thought to herself. Her dress was flowing also. She didn't know why she put on this dress but it felt like the right thing to wear. She closed her eyes and inhaled. She felt a touch on her shoulder. She didn't open her eyes. She knew it was just the wind. She felt something inside her stir. She opened her eyes. She needed to sit down. She saw a bench and sat. She folded her hands on her lap. I won't leave till he comes back, she thought to herself. She closed her eyes again when she felt the breeze. She felt like she was flying, like she was on top of the world. She did want that feeling go away because it made her feel safe like if she was back home. She didn't know if it was just her or if that feeling everyone got. She dared herself to open her eyes. She did, afraid of losing that feeling. But when she opened them that feeling just got greater. It was dark now, only the stars and moon providing light in this world. He was here. He was sitting on the bench. She smiled but didn't move nor did he. They didn't have to speak to know what the other wanted to say but he spoke. He wasn't ruining the moment more like making the feeling much more than it already was! "I'm sorry for coming so late." He said, she got closer to him and held his hand. He was dirty from working so hard in the district, but she didn't care. AS she got closer the more the dress got dirty but she didn't care. This dress needed to get dirty. The whole district needed to get dirty! She thought to herself. As if reading her mind he laughed lightly, he leaned a bit closer and kissed her. While they kissed the leaves danced, the stars and moon shined on them, the breeze made her hair flow, the birds sang there last song for the day; the flowers let their aroma spread all around them. This was all for them. No one else but them. Sweet, sweet, sweet. Is what this was.

They didn't pull away. None of them daring to ruin this moment. She felt like she was floating on clouds! They both felt like they were on top of the world, that nothing else mattered but each other! He thought to himself. It was true. They were on top of the world, nothing really mattered but them! Victory! Victory! Was what their hearts were screaming! They felt it too! All of the stuff that they went through didn't matter what mattered was now. Not the past, not even the future! What mattered was present, today, now. That's what mattered! Both their love for each other was stronger than anything; their love for each other was bigger than this world! And they knew it! If they could they would freeze time they would live in this moment forever and never have to end it! The moon's light was like a spot light that only illuminated them. The stars were flickering lights. They were everywhere! She loved him; he loved her, what was more important than that? Nothing, right? Beautiful is what the moon, trees, stars, flowers, and leaves thought when they saw them together! This was more than love! More than anything in the world! They were meant for each other! They went through a lot just to be together. Not even the strongest medal in the world could compare to how strong there love was for each other. It was great the love that they had for each other. And nothing would change that. At that moment they didn't care if they died tomorrow or never saw light again! What mattered was love, what mattered was that she had vowed to spend the rest of her days with him in sickness and in health. He vowed also! Till death do them apart! This moment was for them and only them.

**A/N there you have it chapter 30! I hoped you liked it as much as I did; I'll try to update sooner and enjoy your thanks giving! Please review and thanks!**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: Hey everybody! Thanks for reviewing and here is chapter 31 enjoy! (Katniss POV). ****Disclaimer****: I do not own anything that has to do with the hunger games trilogy.**

**Chapter 31**

When I woke up I didn't have to puke. I sat up confused. Peeta wasn't sleeping. But why? Instead of him lying, there was a note. I took it. It was from Peeta, his handwriting wasn't messy it was pretty neat for a boy. I read it. Well of course he is in twelve. Some things wrong. I know it, but I don't know what it is. It was noon already wow. I slept long. As I looked at the ceiling I saw something. I got off of the bed. "Katniss!" I turned around and saw Prim standing there she was smiling. I smiled also, and then turned back to the object. It wasn't there! I know wasn't imagining it! I looked at the floor, under the bed but saw nothing! "Katniss are you ok?" Prim asked I turned to look at her and saw a concerned look on her face. "Yeah I'm fine. So what's up?" I asked her giving up on looking for the mysterious object. I sat on the bed next to Prim. "Nothing much I just wanted to see you and Peeta." She said and looked around the room. "Where is Peeta I want to see him and see how he's coping with the news?" She said, I was confused. What news? "Prim, Peeta is in twelve. And what news?" I asked her, she looked at me with a surprised face. "You mean you don't know?" She asked me, I shook my head. Prim sighed and started chewing on her lip. "If you don't know that's better. But I wonder how Peeta is." She said I looked at her confused again "Prim tell me what news? And what does Peeta have to cope with the news?" I asked her, she got up and gave me a hug. "I can't tell you Peeta might need sometime alone." She said and left. I was confused. Those made me lose my appetite. What was prim talking about? What news did Peeta get that makes him need his time alone? I looked at the ground and saw the object, but when I blinked it disappeared. I sighed and left the room. As soon as I walked out I saw Portia. Her face was red, and her eyes were puffy and also red. "Portia what's wrong?" I asked her, she looked up and sniffled. "Well I just came back from twelve because Peeta needs to be alone." She said, I looked at her confused. "You don't know what happened do you?" She asked me I shook my head for the second time this day. "They found Peeta' family. When we got to the bakery there were a few men standing outside. Peeta asked them if anything was wrong, the men sighed. I knew what was going to happen next so I took Peeta' hand. The men told us that they had found the bodies of Peeta' brothers and parents. Peeta was quiet when the men left. He broke down, he started cursing and swearing saying it was his entire fault." Portia said, tears started forming on both our eyes. "I stayed with Peeta for a while and soon I broke down also. Yeah I know I barely knew them, but what broke my heart was seeing Peeta on the ground crying. Cursing out loud." I let a tear slip. Oh Peeta. He knew his family was dead but he didn't know where their bodies lied. I looked at the floor. "Katniss, Peeta needs you. He needs you now more than ever." Portia said while letting another tear slip. I nodded my head. "He needs all of us." I said and little did she know what I was planning.

**Peeta POV**

They found their bodies. It's my entire fault that they are dead! If I didn't just die in the 74 hunger games they would all be alive right now! I knew they were dead from the first minute I landed in the Capitol when they captured me, but the thing was I didn't know where the bodies were. I was broken inside I couldn't handle it anymore. I'm so stupid! Do I really think I'm going to stop crying when I am sitting right inside the bakery? All I wanted right now was my family. My brothers, my father, even my mother. I just need them.

**Katniss POV**

Peeta was sitting alone outside the bakery. He couldn't see us, so I told the rest to stay behind. As I walked to Peeta as quietly as I could he started talking. "I remember once when I was baking bread that my brothers poured all the flour in my head. My mother saw and started yelling, my brothers and me we were cracking up my dad also. Even my mom was trying to suppress a smile." He said and turned to look at me. How could he here me? I was really quiet! I smiled at him. I know it was a sad smile because I could see the tears even though it was dark out. "I really miss them." He said as I sat down next to him which was not so easy. I smiled again. "I'm glad you came." He said and put his head on my shoulder. "Me too, but twelve doesn't look so good." I said, Peeta laughed lightly and nodded his head. "Oh Peeta." I said, he sighed. "They found them in here my brothers in here. And my parents were found in there room. The thing that kills me the most is I'm still here! In this stupid place. I expect myself to stop crying and to be a man about it but I can't! I just can't find the dignity to leave this place! I feel like if I leave this place that I'm leaving my family. The one piece that I still have of them." He said which was bringing tears to my eyes, I looked at him. "Maybe Peeta they want you to remember the good times. Maybe they just want you to go home and let whatever happens next happen." I said crying a little; Peeta looked at me and smiled. "When did you get so good with words?" He said, I laughed lightly. I gave him a kiss. "Peeta I'm getting cold. And well the rest are probably bored too." I said and pointed to the back of the bakery where Annie was now sitting, while Finnick, Cinna, Portia, and Haymitch were standing. We got up and we all went to my house.

Annie and I got 2 cups, to drink I felt something in my stomach it wasn't a kick but something more… Soon enough I heard all the cups fall and brake to pieces.

**A/N I am so, so, so, so sorry for taking so long to update. And I know you guys are tired to hear excuses, but I promise I will try to update soon. The reason I took so long to update because I got lazy and kept on watching Anime. Anny ways sorry, please review and thank you so much! **


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: Hey everybody! Thanks for reviewing and here is chapter 32 I hope you enjoy it. ****Disclaimer****: I do not own anything that has to do with the hunger games trilogy.**

**Chapter 32**

I thought I was the only one who dropped the cup but I was wrong. I looked to the side and saw that Annie had dropped her cup. "Are you guys alright?" Peeta asked me; I was breathing heavily, well not only me Annie too. Finnick came in and looked at Annie with a worried look. He went to Annie and took her hand. I looked at the floor and bent down. I started picking up the glass. "No Katniss! You're going to cut yourself!" Peeta said and took my hand. As he took my hand that pull came again. "Katniss are you ok?" Peeta asked me; at the same time Finnick asked Annie if she was ok. "Peeta…Peeta… I…" I felt like something br- "YOUR WATER BROKE!" Peeta said at the same time again Finnick said it too Annie. I looked down. I froze. Wait I'm not even 9 months pregnant! Cinna, Portia, and Haymitch came in they all froze also. I gulped. "That… can't be… right… I'm not- were not even 9months pregnant!" said motioning to Annie and I. "Well it doesn't matter!" Peeta said, I looked down again. "Katniss do you know how far away your contractions are?" Peeta asked me, I started chewing on my lip. "What about you Annie?" Peeta asked, I was surprised Peeta even knew what contractions were. "Well I don't know maybe an hour or 50 minutes apart." She said to Peeta, Peeta nodded his head he looked at me. "The same." I said, Peeta led me to the couch, with Annie and FInnick right behind us. "Haymitch call Kendra and tell her to come and to bring another doctor or something." Peeta said. "She said she is on her way." Haymitch said, a few minutes later the pain came back not only to me but to Annie too. "Ok your contractions are getting closer, so we have to lay you guys down." Peeta said I was once again amazed by his knowledge in this.

Peeta tried to make me stand but my legs gave way so he sat me back down on the couch. "So we can't do that." He said, Cinna and Portia came in with sheets, and towels. They all started spreading the sheets on the floor. That pain came again. "Where the hell is Kendra?" Peeta muttered. "Peeta lay them both here." Portia said, and he, listened. The phone rang and Haymitch picked it up. "Peeta here." Haymitch said and gave him the phone, Peeta' face turned pale and he looked shocked he hanged up and gulped. "Peeta what's wrong." I barely said, he gulped again. "…" HE said something but I couldn't hear the pain came again. "Peeta!" I yelled angry at him. "Kendra isn't coming." He said I felt like the world stopped moving. Annie yelled, Peeta ran to her and told her to breathe. "Ok Annie this is what I want you to do." Peeta said, like if he was a doctor. The pain came again. "Peeta, what the hell!" I yelled, Finnick took Annie's hand and held on to it. Peeta started cracking his knuckles. "I guess I'm going to do it." He said and breathed. The damn pain again, now Annie and I both yelled. Peeta' eyes widened. The pain came again. "Finnick, it's time." Peeta said Portia came and held Annie's hand; Cinna came and held my hand. Finnick followed Peeta. "Ok Katniss Annie I need you both to pay close attention to me." Peeta said, Annie nodded her head, he looked at me. "As long as you get this pain to stop!" I said loudly, Haymitch stood where Peeta and Finnick stood. The pain came again to Annie and I. "Ok Annie you've practiced this, right?" Peeta asked, Annie was sweating, she nodded, how the hell can she be so calm at a time like this! "Ok, Katniss remember what Kendra practiced with you?" He asked me, I looked at him angry. "OF COURSE I DO!"

"Ok so I want you both to do that." He said, I listened to him, he instructed Finnick what to do. This time Annie yelled, Peeta looked at his watch and crouched right in front of Annie. "Ok Annie I want you to trust me. I know you wanted you baby to be born in a hospital in four but we can't do that right now, so I will help you." Peeta said. "Of course I trust AHG! I trust you Peeta." She said, the pain came to me again, and also to Annie. "Annie I want you to push!" Peeta said, and she did. "Push!" He said again. Haymitch turned around as he saw why Peeta was telling her to push. The pain came to me now. I yelled. Peeta looked at me as he told Annie to push again. The pain came again. "Ok Katniss honey, I want you to breathe in and out." He said and I did. "Annie." Peeta said. "So I want you to push." He said calmly, I looked at Finnick' hand, he was holding Annie's hand but his hand was white. The more she pushed the more Finnick' hand looked white. I cried in pain again. I didn't hear anything else just what Peeta told me when he crouched in front of me. "Katniss push!" He said and I did, I held onto Cinna' hand tightly and he didn't complain. "Annie, Katniss push." Peeta said Finnick was crouched in front of Annie. We pushed, Haymitch turned around and his eyes widen. He gulped and fainted. "**HAYMITCH!" **I yelled he woke up. "Push!" Peeta yelled to both Annie and I. And we did, I was tired. "Haymitch go bring them ice chips." Peeta said, I looked at him. "Peeta! I want this damn pain to stop!" I said, I started cursing at him yelling at him, but he still was calm and told us to push. Right now I didn't feel terrible for saying those things. Haymitch came in with the ice chips and gave it to Annie and me. "Ok I want you both to push right now and I promise you that it will be over." He said and we both pushed. The last thing I heard was babies crying. "Katniss I want you to push at least two more times you still have one more baby." Peeta said, I pushed, and Haymitch was holding my baby. By the blanket wrapped around it I could tell it was a girl. I yelled in agony. "One more time Kat." Peeta said. "Finnick cut the umbilical cord." He said, I pushed one more time. And once again I heard a baby cry. I looked at the ceiling breathing heavily. Peeta came to me with two babies wrapped around blankets and smiled. 'It's a girl and a boy."

**A/N Yay the babies are here! So I've been thinking about the names and well here is what I think they should be named oh and also the name of Finnick and Annie's child will be a surprise! So Peeta and Katniss' babies I think should be named well the girl Rue Lily Mellark and the boy should be named Cinna Haymitch Mellark or Ash (either Cinna or Haymitch for the middle name) Mellark. Now thank you guys for reviewing and tell me what you think of the names and or if you have suggestion for the names tell me. Also I'm sorry if the baby's birth was horrible but I couldn't think of anything else to write I'm sorry, I'll try to update sooner! Please review and thanks! **


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: Hello! What's up? So I know that's not how babies are born and all the thing is I don't know how to explain you know how babies are born it's hard to explain. Maybe it's only hard for me but that's my opinion, any ways thanks for reviewing and enjoy! ****Disclaimer****: I do not own anything that has to do with the hunger games trilogy.**

**Chapter 33**

I smiled I was in the verge of tears. I took the babies, and looked at them. I was awed, they were beautiful. They both opened there eyes. "Oh my Peeta look." I said Peeta smiled as he saw what I meant. The girl- I mean Lily had Peeta' beautiful blues eyes. And the boy- once again I mean Ash had my eyes, he looked more like Peeta Ash only had my eyes while Lily well she looked like me but with Peeta' eyes. I looked at Peeta and kissed him. "They're beautiful Peeta." I whispered he smiled. I looked over to Finnick and Annie and saw them holding a baby boy. "Hi Jace I'm your dad." I heard Finnick whisper, Peeta took Lily from me. "You're so cute." He said and gave Lily to Haymitch. "What am I supposed to do with this?" He asked us, I glared at him. Haymitch puffed and looked down at Lily. I saw a little smile appear on Haymitch' face. "Well she might look like her mother but has Peeta' eyes and is as fierce as his mother." Haymitch said. "You see Haymitch she love you she is not crying." Peeta said to Haymitch, I noticed that Lily was falling asleep on Haymitch' arms, Haymitch handed Lily back to Peeta. "You want to carry him Cinna?" I asked him looking up to him; he nodded his head so I gave him Ash. "Awwwww! He looks just like Peeta but with your eyes!" Portia said looking over Cinna' shoulder down at Ash. Just as Peeta came and sat next to me on the floor, someone knocked on the door. Portia looked up from holding Jace so did Cinna except he looked up from holding Ash. Haymitch went to the door. "You're late." He said I didn't notice it was Kendra who came in until she was standing in the doorway to the living room. She smiled, "Well I guess I am." I looked down at Lily she was holding Peeta' index finger. Aww that's so cute. What's wrong with me! But she's my daughter and she's soooo cute! "Kat I have something to show you later." Peeta said I looked and met his blue eyes. I nodded my head. "Well new mothers and fathers I'm sorry to ruin the moment but Ms. Everdeen and I need to check the babies to make sure they are all right." She said I looked around the room. Where's mother? Suddenly mother and Prim came in. Prim ran to me and gave me a hug.

Prim looked down and her eyes got wider. "Oh my gosh she is so cute! She has Peeta' eyes!" Prim yelled she ran to where Cinna was standing with Ash. "He so cute too!" I started giggling for no reason. She saw that Annie was holding Jace so she also ran to her. "He is also cute." She said I smiled. "Prim." My mother said, Prim turned around. "Sorry." Prim mumbled. Cinna handed Peeta Ash. "I can't believe I'm a freaking father." Finnick said as he held Jace now. "Me either." Peeta said Kendra, Mother, and Prim came in the room. "Well let's check these beautiful babies. Is there a room where we can check these babies?" Kendra asked Peeta and I nodded our heads. "I'll go show you." He said and got up. My mother came and took Lily from me. "Wait." I said and gave Lily and Ash a kiss, Kendra took Jace from Finnick and followed Peeta upstairs to a room. I laid my head on the couch and sighed. "Well Katniss, and Annie we have a surprise for both you guys." Portia said Cinna and her went somewhere then came back. They were both covered with snow from head to toe. Peeta came back and sat next to me. "Well since we both knew you two and your husbands were really busy with the war and stuff. We mad clothes for your children." Cinna said and showed us what he and Portia were both holding. It was bags filled with clothes in them. Cinna handed me and Peeta a bag while Portia handed Annie and Finnick a bag. "How'd you know if they were going to be a boy or a girl?" Peeta and Finnick asked at the same time. "We asked your doctors." Portia said. "Well thank you so much." This time all four of us said at the same time. By the four of us I meant Annie, Finnick, Peeta, and I. Haymitch was quiet this whole time till he looked out the window. "I would love to stay and chat. Not. But I have to be heading home since I know we will not be returning to thirteen today. At least I'll be able to drink a little more." He said. "Ok well bye then." I said and smiled at him. I knew he was happy to be heading back home not back to thirteen were we were always trapped under ground. He smiled, waved goodbye and left. "Annie I have an announcement to make. As soon as you want to we can go back to four." Finnick said Annie's face lit up. "Really?" She asked he nodded his head. I snuggled with Peeta, I was getting sleepy but what kept me awake was that my children were still upstairs. Then mother, Kendra, and Prim came down holding our children. I sat up and smiled. Kendra gave Jace back to his mother and father, while Prim and mother gave Peeta and I Ash and Lily. My mother gave Peeta and me a hug. Kendra smiled and looked at both Annie and i. "I am happy to say that both your children are as healthy as can be. And well I heard that Annie and Finnick want to return to four, and since Annie is stable enough to walk you'll be able to return to four tonight." Kendra said the last parts to Finnick and Annie.

For the next few hours we all talked, and Kendra taught us how to change diapers and all, finally since it was getting late everyone got ready to leave. "Cinna and I will return to thirteen but no worries we will come back and visit you guys." Portia said her and Cinna said goodbye and left next was Annie and Finnick. "Bye guys." They said and left with Kendra who also said goodbye. "So it's just us and you and mother." I said to Prim she sighed. "What's wrong little duck?" I asked her. "Mother wants me and her to go back to thirteen." She said I looked at my mom. "We have to go back to thirteen we have patients. But we will come to visit you." She said and put her cot on Prim did the same. Mother gave me baby bottles and gave me a piece of paper. They both said goodbye as Peeta and I did. I looked at the paper and laughed a little. 'She left me instructions on how to prepare a bottle." I said to Peeta. "Kat I need to show you something." He said and led me to the room right next to ours. I gasped once I sat it. I never knew that this could look so…

**A/N So I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And I picked the name Jace because I liked it and thank you "Jace's heart" for the name. Anyways I'll try to update soon and please review thanks!**


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: Hey all my fellow reviewers here is chapie 34 I hope you enjoy thanks! ****Disclaimer****: I do not own anything that has to do with the hunger games trilogy.**

**Chapter 34**

…So, so, so beautiful. The room was painted. There was the sunset, and the woods. Gasped by how good he captured everything from the tallest tree to the prettiest flower. Then I noticed that he also made the cradles. The room was not missing a thing. "Do you like it?" Peeta asked me I looked at him, nodded my head and kissed him. "It's beautiful." I said, in my arms Ash started falling asleep. I kissed Peeta. Out of nowhere Lily started crying. I got worried and started chewing my lip; Peeta of course knew what was wrong so he winked at me. Peeta took Lily down stairs and in a few minutes he came back with Lily drinking from a small bottle. I smiled. "See there is nothing to be worried about." He said I smiled but I was still scared a little. Peeta and I put the babies in the cradles and went to our room. "Peeta do you think I'm going to be a good mother?" I asked Peeta, he faced me and nodded his head. "Of course you'll be the greatest mother in the world." He said I smiled. We both lay on my bed and I was soon falling asleep. I yawned and gave in to the sleep. _I was running but where? I was in a forest, no, wait these are this is the same forest from the 74__th__ hunger games. I tried to stop running but I couldn't, why? "Help! Katniss help me!" It was prim, where is she? I stopped running and looked around. "Prim? Prim where are you?" I yelled suddenly it wasn't Prim it was Peeta who was yelling not for help but for something else. "Katniss don't stay here it's not safe, run to the cornucopia and get Ash and Lily. Stay there with them!" He yelled I looked all around me then finally spotted Peeta. "__**PEETA**__!" I yelled he was tied up in a tree, his face was pale white, and he was covered in his own blood! I was about to run to him but a cry of two babies stopped me. I turned around and saw my children. Wait Lily and Ash! Where do I go? "Go Kat. Go to our children; don't forget that I love you." And like that a spear went through his body. I yelled, why Peeta? My babies were crying more so I ran to them but I was late because they were both dead and Snow was standing right in front of them. "Bye, bye babies." He said and started laughing cruelly. I slumped down and cried. "Seems like the Mockingjay is just as weak as everyone thought she was." Sow said and raised an eye brow .I looked around and saw Peeta again. This time his eyes were black his face was pale and he had blood coming out of his mouth. "PEETA!" I yelled till something stopped me. "Katniss wake up." It was Peeta' voice. Suddenly I opened my eyes._

I was back in my room. I was breathing heavily. "Kat are you ok?" I looked to the side to see Peeta with a concerned look on his face. I nodded my head. "I-I just…" I trailed off; I heard a baby start crying. Wait why is there a baby in here? Oh yeah now I remember their mine. I have two. I got up with Peeta right behind me. We both went into Lily and Ash's room. Ash was crying, Peeta picked him up. "Hey there buddy what's wrong?" Peeta asked Ash. "Peeta he probably doesn't understand you." I said Peeta smiled and looked at Ash. "Give me Ash." I told him and he listened. "Sing to him." Peeta said after a while of trying to calm Ash down. "Do you think it'll work?" I asked Peeta. "It worked for me." He said I looked up. Peeta smiled a sad smile so I sang to Ash. He started getting sleepier and sleepier. Ash finally gave in to the sleep and closed his eyes. "See I told you it would work." Peeta whispered to me, I rolled my eyes and put Ash back in his cradle. I kissed his forehead then Lily's. "Don't I get a kiss?" Peeta asked as I closed the door to their room. "No." I said and rolled my eyes. Peeta pouted. "Jerk." He said which made me roll my eyes again. "Fine." I said and gave him a kiss. Peeta smiled. 'You know what for that I will make you tea." He said, he took my hand and led me downstairs to the kitchen. It was still dark out and still snowing. I sat on a stool and looked out the window. Suddenly I thought I saw a figure walking outside. It's definitely not Haymitch so who could it be? Then the figure outside suddenly disappeared, I got curios and was about to open the window when I heard a knock on the door. I looked at Peeta; he looked confused to why someone would be knocking on or door. Haymitch already knew that this door is always unlocked so did my mother and Prim. Who could it be? Peeta started walking to the door, he was about to open it when I ran to him. "Peeta wait. What if it is someone bad?" I said a little scared. Wait why am I scared? Peeta sighed and shrugged. He slowly opened the door. My body tensed up a little. Ok so if it is someone bad Peeta and I can totally take them down. But what if it is more than one person? Oh shut up Katniss stop getting so worried for no reason plus it's probably just Haymitch. But... Haymitch knows the door is- My body relaxed once I saw those grey eyes but why was he here? "Gale?"

**Peeta POV**

Why is he here? No one invited him here. Oh Peeta just calm down and say hi already. "Hello Gale." I said and looked at Katniss. She looked confused. "Umm… come in." I said and moved out of the way for him to come in. Katniss seemed to snap out of her confusion and led Gale to the living room. I tied closing the door silently so the babies wouldn't wake up but my luck is terrible. Ash and Lily both started crying. I sighed I was about to go upstairs when Katniss asked me something. I didn't answer just shrugged so she sat down next to Gale in the couch. What did she ask me? I went upstairs to their room. They were both crying but Ash looked a little bit relaxed. For what, I don't know. I picked them both up. I calmed them down. "Hey guess what mommy's friend is here. I hate him a lot." I said smiling at them both looked like they were frowning. "So I guess you guys don't like him either." I said the both smiled. I went back down stairs with them. I saw the Katniss and Gale were talking. They both went silent when they saw me. "Sorry." I said as I stood at the last stair. "Umm do you guys want tea or something?" I asked trying to lighten the mood. Awkward. Katniss and Gale both nodded, so I went to the kitchen. I was about to get a cup when I saw that my hands were full. "Would have been a good idea if daddy left you guys with mommy." I said to Lily and Ash. They just looked at me. "Well don't just look at me help me think of a plan." I said. They can't even talk. No duh. I smiled. "Good thing you guys can't talk yet or else you would have called me crazy by now." I said, they both smiled. "Peeta are you ok?" Katniss asked. She came into the kitchen and laughed lightly when she saw me just standing there talking to Ash and Lily. "Well smarty pants, seems like you just figured out you can't make tea with two babies in your hands." She said and walked to me. She took Ash and Lily from my hands. "Thanks." I said as she left. I quickly made tea and brought it to them. "Thank you." They both said at the same time. Ash was asleep so I took him to his cradle. When I came back Lily was crying. "I'll go make her a bottle." Katniss said and handed me Lily. I sat on the couch opposite from where Gale was sitting. I sat quietly, and looked at my now folded hands. "So Gale why are you here at one in the morning?" I asked him nicely. "Well I came early to twelve to start working on it and I felt like paying a visit." He said, I nodded my head why is it that I don't really believe him? I was about to say something when I felt a tremendous pain go through my heart. Suddenly everything went black.

**A/N Well here you have it, I know it was horrible. Very boring but I have writers block. I'm so sorry for the wait and for this horrible chapter. Anyways please review and thanks!**


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: Hey guys thanks for reviewing and all. So here is chapter 35! Oh and still Peeta' pov. Please R&R. ****Disclaimer****: I do not own anything that has to do with the hunger games trilogy.**

**Chapter 35**

It's black in this world, isn't it? I heard something fall to the floor. I opened my mouth to talk but nothing came out. "Sorry the bottle just fell umm why did the lights shut off?" Katniss asked. I tried to say something but nothing came out again. Suddenly the lights came back. Katniss came in with Lily fast asleep. I smile and get up. I pick Lily up and open my mouth to say something but nothing comes out again. That pain came again, and so did Ash' cry. Katniss looked alarmed, even though the pain was still going I ran up the stairs with Lily in my hands she was still asleep when I stopped running. I set her in her cradle. The pain was getting calmer and so was Ash but I still picked him up. I held him close to me till his cry and my pain went away. "It's ok Ash I'm here." I said in a hoarse voice. Katniss came in and looked at me. "Peeta are you ok?" She asked me. "Yeah." I said still with my hoarse voice. Katniss smiled and gave me a kiss. I looked at Ash he definitely looked like me but had Katniss' grey eyes. I put him down and held his little hand in my big one. I smiled my chest was killing me but I just ignored it. I didn't move till Ash was asleep. I hugged Katniss and just let a tear slip. My chest was killing me but I wasn't going to let anyone know that. "Gale left." Katniss said through a yawn. I took her hand and led her to our room, not caring if the lights downstairs were still on. I got in bed with Katniss. Our lights in this room and in the babies were off only the snow falling down bringing light us. Half of the night I stayed awake because of the pain in my heart but the other half I managed to fall asleep. When I woke up the pain wasn't there anymore and I was in a good mood. Katniss was still asleep so I managed to get out of bed without waking her up. I then went and checked on the babies. Surprisingly they were both awake. "Hey you guys are awake!" I said first picked up Ash. "No wonder I need to change your diaper." I said I picked up Lily. "At least I don't need to change your diaper."

**Katniss POV**

When I woke up Peeta wasn't next to me I didn't worry he was probably with the babies or something. I got up and went to their room. Peeta wasn't there either, Lily and Ash were asleep. So I went downstairs and as soon as I stepped foot on the last stair I knew something was wrong. "Peeta." I said he was gripping a chair his knuckles were white, his face was pale white. I went to him; his other hand was on his chest. "Peeta what's wrong?" He let go of the chair and fell to the ground, he was still touching his chest. "Peeta?" His eyes closed, and then opened them. He was breathing heavily. "Peeta are you ok?" He didn't say anything instead he gulped. He had tears in his eyes. A tear slid down his face and I wiped it. "K-Kat I-I'm i-in p-pain." He said, I nodded my head and got a pill and a cup of water. I brought to him but he shook it away. "I d-don't n-n-need t-that. K-Kat i-i-I need help m-m-my…" He trailed off and he closed his eyes as his tears kept on sliding down his face. I wiped them. I kissed his cheek. "Peeta take the pill it'll make you feel better." I said but he I just kept his eyes closed. "It won't K-Kat. I weak." He said and opened his eyes. I shook my head. "No you are not Peeta you are strong. You're stronger than me." He started calming down but the tears kept coming so did mine. I kissed him. I held his hand and made him look at me. "Peeta," I was about to say something else when he yelled. He wasn't mad he was yelling because he was in pain. I made him drink the pill nut he was right it didn't help just made it worse. "I-I…" He didn't say anything else instead he just closed his eyes and squeezed my hand. "Please, please c-c-call a doctor or something. P-Please." He said and let go of my hand. I ran to the phone and called Haymitch. "Haymitch I need you to call a doctor or something. Peeta is hurt." I said crying. "Why don't you call a doctor?" He asked. "Because I don't have the damn number." I yelled he said ok and hung up. I went to where Peeta was. He was crying more and biting his lip. "K-K-Katniss I c-can't take i-it anymore it hurts so much." He said and yelled in pain again. "It's going to be ok Peeta you're going to be ok Haymitch is calling doctor right now." I said and grabbed his hand I squeezed it in reassurance. He closed his eyes. When he opened them again he looked calm. He took both of my hands and looked into my eyes. He mouthed the words "I love you" He closed his eyes. He wasn't crying anymore, he wasn't in pain anymore.

I got closer to Peeta and put my head on his shoulder. Why was he in pain? This is the second time he was in pain. Is this going to happen again? A million questions went through my head but I just ignored them. Next to me Peeta sighed started to get up it was hard for him but he managed. I was about to ask him why he got up if he was still tired when I heard a little cry. I followed Peeta to the baby's room. Peeta picked up Lily and I picked up Ash. Someone knocked on the door I went downstairs when I opened the door a blonde headed girl was there smiling. "Hello I'm Delly, Peeta' friend." Said this girl I nodded my head. It was still snowing so I let her in. "I'm Katniss." I said and led her into the living room. "I know who you are silly. Not only because you are the Mockingjay or because you're a victor. It's because when we were younger Peeta would always talk about you." She said, ok this girl talks a lot. "Really?" I said sitting down on the opposite couch with Lily still in my hands. "Yeah, to be honest I was a little jealous. You can say I had a little crush on him." She said, wow she is very straight forward with a total stranger. "Oh umm sorry I'm a blabber mouth, is Peeta here?" She asked me after a moment of silence. "Yeah umm I'll go tell him you're here. I was about to go upstairs when I remembered that Lily was in my hands. "Can you please hold her for now?" Delly took Lily out of my hands and I went upstairs. I went into my room and saw Peeta fast asleep with Ash lying on his chest also asleep. I smiled and went back downstairs. "Umm he's still asleep." I said, Delly sighed but kept a smile on her face. "When he wakes up can you tell him to call me? Here's my number." She wrote her number in a piece of paper. I picked up Lily as she gave me the paper. "And tell him that I am dating someone. He is an amazing. You know him. Tell Peeta that I started dating Gale."

**A/N: So there you have it chapter 35. I know it was boring but was kind of clueless on what to write I'm sorry, but still please review. So I know most of you are saying that this is more than the Mockingjay book, and I'm really sorry for that. I want to thank everyone that reviewed "Jace's heart", "Iam97", "Madi", "Aria-dancingdolphins15", "Madge" and "Sarah", thank you all for reviewing I'll try to update soon thanks!**


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: Hey everyone do you know something I love you all for reviewing. And also my enter button stopped working so I have to use the other enter button which I didn't know was on this keyboard. Anyways here is chapter 36 enjoy and review! ****Disclaimer****: I do not own anything that has to do with the hunger games trilogy.**

**Chapter 36**

Gale? "Yeah I know what you're thinking and I know Peeta won't be happy but tell him I'm happy." Delly was about to leave when Peeta came downstairs with Ash in his arms. "Delly hey." Peeta said she smiled and waved. "What's up?" He asked her while I was still trying to process what she said. I was about to drop Lily when I got what she said. "Kat are you ok?" I ignored his question and went to my room. Gale. My Gale, h—he's dating Delly! She is nothing like him from what I see. Gale is like fire that can never be calmed down and- and Delly she is like a sun. Who sometimes is annoying. Wait am I jealous? I can't be I'm married to Peeta and I love him that's why I have two beautiful babies. I opened the door and heard Peeta and Delly talking. "Peeta you have to understand that I'm happy with him." It was Delly talking. "Delly I want you to be happy but with _him_. Out of all the guys you picked _him." _He said, he sounded a little worried. "Yes Peeta him." He was the one to ask me out and Peeta he is really sweet. I like him." She said like a love sick teenager. She might as well be one. "Delly you know I only want the best for you and for you to be happy, but maybe you don't like him. You know yourself that you are in love with being in love" Peeta said I really didn't get what he said, but who cares I was about to go back in the room when Delly said something. "That's a lie! You are the only person I thought would understand me! But you don't! If you were my real best friend you would be happy for me!" She said and left but also slammed the door. Peeta sighed. I went back into the room with a sleeping Lily in my hands. I sat down on the bed.

**Peeta POV**

Delly was mad at me. "Do you think I was right?" I asked Ash he looked at me like if he was confused. "Don't look at me like that you know what I'm talking about." I said and sighed. "Yeah you're right I shouldn't have opened my big mouth. I should have just said I was happy for her, but-but I just don't want to see her get hurt." I said I looked at Ash again and he was just licking his fist and looking at me. "Yeah I should apologize." I said. I got up from the couch and sighed. "You are very smart for a baby that isn't a week old." I said and went upstairs. "Kat i…" I trailed off when I saw her sitting on the floor with Lily in her hands. "Kat are you ok?" I asked her she sighed. "Any advice?" I asked Ash he didn't do anything just looked at me. "Yeah I'm fine i-I just…" She trailed off so I went and sat next to her on the ground. I took her hand and kissed it. "I love you." She said. "I love you more and so does Ash and Lily." I said, Ash started moving around in my hands so I poked his cheek softly. "Peeta do you think that Gale is actually dating Delly because he likes her or because you know he wants to…" She trailed off, so this is what bothering her well to answer your question I think he is just going to do something wrong. I didn't tell Katniss this. "I don't know Kat. I don't know." I said I wonder what she is thinking right now. Katniss put her head on my shoulder. "I just hope he doesn't hurt her." I said and Katniss nodded her head. "Peeta, Katniss!" It was Haymitch we both got up and went downstairs. Haymitch was fast because he was now watching TV. Katniss sighed and sat next to him. "Well I need to go somewhere." I said Katniss looked at me in confusion. "Delly." I said and she nodded her head. I was about to leave when I heard something. "There you have it the star-crossed lovers of district twelve finally have had their children. They're not the only pair of victors that had kids this year; our own Finnick Odair and Annie Cresta have had their child also." I went to where Katniss and Haymitch were sitting down. It was a lady that was saying these things. "We will inform you more of these two pairs especially our Mockingjay." I looked at Katniss and saw her shocked face while Haymitch was just laughing.

**Gale POV**

She fell for it. God. I kind of feel bad for lying to her. Here I am still in District Twelve waiting for Delly to come. I wonder if Katniss will fall for it. Delly was walking towards me when I saw Katniss walk out of her house. I was about to go to her when Delly gave me a hug. "Hey Delly how'd it go?" I asked her in a voice of concern which I really wasn't. Katniss was starting to run when that _Mellark _boy stopped her. "Horrible." Delly said and sighed. I gave her a hug while still paying attention To Katniss. They were arguing. "Hey Delly look its Katniss and Peeta let's see if we can talk to them." I said and grabbed her hand. She was about to say something when I started running towards them. "Katniss look I'll make sure they never do that again." _He _said. "Peeta it's not that it's that they are going to end up coming here with their stupid…" Katniss trailed off once she saw me. Peeta turned around and saw me also instead of looking sad or something like that he looked like he was angry at me. "Gale?"

**A/N: Ok so there you have it chapter 36. I know it's kind of boring I'm sorry for two things for taking a while to update and also for how boring this is. Now thanks everyone who reviewed I love you all and all your ideas, I'll try to see how I can fit them in my story. Anyways I'll try to update soon, thanks and please review!**


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: Hey people that read my story! Thank you guys for reviewing and also for reading. Anyways enjoy! (Oh this is Delly POV I wanted to do someone different for a change.) ****Disclaimer****: I do not own anything that has to do with the hunger games trilogy.**

**Chapter 37**

Some things wrong here but I can't put a finger on it. Gale was looking at Katniss, while she's looking at Peeta, and Peeta is looking at the floor with his fist clenched. He's mad but why? "Delly I want to apologize to you for what I said earlier. I love you like a sister and I was kind of being a jerk and an over protective dad and I'm really sorry." Peeta whispered in my ear, I smiled at him. I gave him a hug, why would I ever stay mad at my best friend and this is Peeta were talking about the sweetest person in the world. "You're forgiven." I said and kissed his cheek. When I stopped hugging him I noticed that Katniss and Gale were not here anymore. Peeta sighed and clenched his fist. "Where are they?" I asked Peeta, he looked at me. "The place where they always go." He said. The woods. It felt like we were sixteen again. Just this time we actually talked to the best hunters in twelve. I took Peeta' hand. "Let's go to the bakery." I said he looked at me again and I could see the hurt inn his eyes when I mentioned the bakery. He nodded his head and I followed him. I feel bad for this boy. The baker's son, the victor, the lover, the father, The Mockingjay's biggest fan. He went through a lot, first he went sixteen years pursuing Katniss Everdeen, and then he went through the Hunger Games not once but twice! Twice! He got captured by the Capitol, and then found out his whole family was dead. He was my first crush, believe it or not. I looked at him. Like I said he went through a lot and I'm not saying Katniss is a bad person but-but… Oh just be quiet Delly! "Why aren't you smiling? I miss my perky, blonde haired best friend." Peeta said I smiled and blushed lightly. "There we go." He said which made me blush more. When we got to the bakery I was shocked. "Oh my God." I said and gasped. "Yeah it's horrible but soon enough I'll be able to fix it make it better." Peeta said I smiled and ran inside still holding Peeta' hand. "Delly why are we running?" He asked me. "Because silly let's explore." I said. I knew that this might bring back memories for Peeta and I especially Peeta, but It'll be worth it. We went farther too where the kitchen in the bakery. Well now it's just ashes but whatever. As we got closer I looked at Peeta he looked pained but stayed firm. His beautiful blue eyes were not happy instead they were a sad blue color, a depressed blue. I looked away afraid that I might make my best friend uncomfortable. I looked straight ahead and saw a book. Peeta let go of my hand and went to where the book was. When he picked it up he blew the coal and dust that was on the book. I coughed a little. He gasped when he saw the cover of the book. He was frowning. I went to where he was standing and looked over his shoulder to where the book was.

'_Mellark Family secret recipe book'_ was what the cover called. Peeta gulped and opened it. It was not burned. Yeah it did have dust and coal but other than that it was perfect. Peeta touched the cover and smiled slightly. A few minutes later we walked out of the bakery and to where Katniss and Gale would always go. The woods. The life beyond 12. The life of the hunters and the brave. When we were standing where the fence used to be I started feeling a little excited and scared. It was quiet until I heard that my heart was beating fast. "Are we going to go into the woods?" I asked Peeta he shrugged. "I don't want to go. But if you want to you can go." He said, I could definitely tell that there was tension so I tried lighting the mood. "Am I hearing what I think I'm hearing? That Peeta Mellark, the victor of _two_ hunger games, the baker's son, is to chicken to go into the _woods?" _I said Peeta laughed lightly and nodded in agreement. "I'm scared of what I'm going to see. Not the animals I've seen worse but of what…" he trailed of when Katniss came running from the woods and Gale looking happy following her. They stopped in front of us. Peeta was gripping the book harder. We all stood there in silence. Not just any silence the damn awkward silence. "Awkward!" Peeta and I both said softly. "Well I should go I don't think Haymitch is the greatest babysitter in the world. Katniss if you want you can stay and talk. I really don't care, but I expect to see you tonight." He said and turned to leave. Peeta knew something happened between Katniss and Gale. "Wait! Peeta!" Katniss yelled and ran to him. This time I turned to Gale. Nothing happened between them. I kept telling myself. Yes I know I may sound naïve but I just- Don't think that! I put on a smile like I always do no matter what and looked up and met Gale's beautiful grey eyes. I blushed lightly as he smiled to me and took a hold of my hand. "Let's go." He said. Is it true? Am I really in love with being in love? NO! I like Gale he is sweet, and caring. Not to mention his good looks and all but was Peeta right? No! He wasn't and I can bet him all the money in the world that I am not in love with being in love!

**Gale POV**

Katniss. That was the only thing that was going through my mind. My plan might be actually working! I turned and looked at Delly she kept looking back not really interested on what she was thinking I asked her. "What ya' thinking about?" She turned to me. "You wouldn't care. And it's not like you ever did." She said barely audible, I ignored her. Delly was quiet the whole time we walked to the hovercraft it was weird she usually talked. We were getting on the hovercraft when someone laughed. "Peeta stop talking to them they don't understand you" It was Katniss. I turned around and saw that Peeta was holding his daughter and Katniss was holding her son. I got mad and took Delly' hand. "Maybe we should stay they won't miss us in Thirteen. I said to her she smiled. "Sure."

**Katniss POV**

Nothing happened between us. We were just fighting till we heard Peeta and Delly talking. But why did Gale have that stupid smirk on his face when I ran to Peeta? Peeta and I were taking a walk around twelve even though they are still rebuilding. When I noticed that Peeta didn't have that book in his hands. Well of coarse not he's holding Lily. But something was wrong.

**A/N: I am so sorry about this chapter It is horrible! I might not have gotten the POV good. And I might have made Gale a little like a jerk. But anyways thank you guys for reviewing and please review even though this chapter is bad, but please review and I'll try to update soon!**


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: Hello every one! Here is chapter 38 please read and review and enjoy! Also this chapter takes place a few days later from the last chapter enjoy again! Oh and I wrote another one shot it's called "Why?" Please check it out and see if you like it thanks! ****Disclaimer****: I do not own anything that has to do with the hunger games trilogy.**

**Chapter 38**

Peeta and I were laying on the couch with our sleepy babies on Peeta' chest, Haymitch was also here e was sitting on the opposite couch from us and was flipping through the channels when something caught my eyes. "Stop!" I yelled and he did. Peeta was silent. His blue started to get watery. "Please change the channel," He said. "Before I do something I'll regret." He said more quietly this time. I snuggled closer to Peeta and our children. Our children. It is still so weird to say that or even think that. I know why Peeta wanted Haymitch to change the channel; it was because they were showing people that died during and before the war. And by a damn coincidence they were showing a picture of his father. I don't know what would happen to me if Prim died. Suddenly I was overcome with sleepiness but a sudden knock woke me up. I sighed Peeta was getting up but Haymitch stopped him. "I'll go." He was not really sober but who cares. When Haymitch opened the door he sighed. "Great who invited you here?" Effie came into the living room and smiled brightly. Then Haymitch came in with a bottle of liquor. "I'm going home." And like that he left. "Katniss, Peeta!" She said with her still funny Capitol accent. I sat up and smiled. "Hi Effie." I said still sleepy she came to us and pinched both our cheeks. Peeta got up with babies still in his hand and gave her a little hug. "You had the kids!" she said I smiled. She sat down and faced us. "Well I am here because we are going to the Capitol to night." She said, I stopped smiling. "No." I said Effie sighed and looked at the ground. "Katniss, I'm sorry but you have to go. You are the Mockingjay and you are expected to give a speech. Some of the victor's will also be giving a speech. It's an order from President Paylor." I stood up and left. I am not going back to that place. The Capitol is hell! I am not going back there no matter what anyone says! I knew where I was going. I was going to the woods. The place where I feel safe. "Kat." It was Peeta I didn't stop. "Katniss if you don't want to talk we don't have to." I stopped and turned to him. "I don't want to go back there. Not to the place where I got ready to die for their entertainment!" I said angrily Peeta sighs and walks up to me. "Kat it's better to face up to your fears." Peeta tells me I cross my hands and scowl. "I'm not scared of the Capitol." Peeta leans towards me. "I never said you were. What's wrong?" he asked me I look at the ground. I study the coal, dirt, and dust that have accumulated on the ground. "Kat." Peeta says again and makes me look at him. "Fine. I'm not scared of them I'm scared of losing the only things that are still valuable to me to them." I said with tears welling up in my eyes. Peeta takes my hand and kisses it. "You won't lose anything to them. I promise you that I will keep you, Ash, and Lily safe." He said and gave me a hug. "You don't have to be afraid anymore." He said I hold on to him like if he was the only thing that was keeping me from dying.

"Let's go were on a tight schedule here people!" Effie says as we all get into the car. Haymitch was sitting opposite from us and had a bottle of liquor in his hand. I was holding Ash. He looked so much like Peeta I kissed his cheek. Peeta then came in with Lily. "You seriously need to start changing their diapers instead of waiting for me to do it." Peeta said to me I smiled and just shrugged. "Enough chit-chat we have to get to the Train before it leaves." Effie said Haymitch just rolled his eyes and was about to say something when the car stopped. "Good." Effie said and got out the car. "That was fast." Haymitch said and got out also. Peeta and I followed soon after. Peeta handed me Lily, he grabbed our bags and went into the train. The train looked like the same train that took us to the Capitol for our supposed death.

The Hunger Games. "Dinner in ten minutes!" Effie chirped as we settled down. This brought back many memories some good but most bad. I looked at both my children. What would I have done if my children went into the games? Or if they lived in poverty, like I did before the Games? These thoughts flooded my mind. Peeta the mind reader that he is came and sat next to me and put his arm around my shoulder. "It's ok there is no more hunger games." I looked up at him to make sure what he was saying was true. I found comfort in those blue eyes. I felt safe when he was around me. I nodded my head. "Time for dinner." Effie said in a song way. She walked past our room and went to the dinning cart. I knew that everything might be alright.

**A/N: I know it was short and boring but I'm sick right now so it came out worse than I expected it to be. Thank you guys for all reviewing, oh and I wrote another one shot it's called Why? Please check it out and see if you like it. Anyways thanks for everything and please review I'll try and update soon!**


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N: Hey guys its Christmas, happy holidays to everyone! Also thank you guys who reviewed for both stories (I might make my one shot "Why" into a two shot. Maybe.) And please enjoy! ****Disclaimer****: I do not own anything that has to do with the hunger games trilogy.**

**Chapter 39**

"_Prim! No come back!" I yelled. MY heart started pounding fast I ran to her. But I tripped! On what! I gasped once I saw what it was. More like who it was. Peeta. He was covered in mud and leaves and dirt. "Peeta?" I said I got up and started clearing the dirt from his face. I stopped when I saw his face. "Oh my-" "__**Katniss! **__Get away from there!" It was Prim she was standing a few feet away from me. I got up but I fell again. "Where you going sweetheart?" Peeta said his eyes weren't blue anymore they were black. "Let go of me!" Then the pack of wolves from the 74__th__ Hunger Games comes running to me. Peeta' grip tightens I look down to him he wasn't there anymore it was actually Snow. I yell in pain as his grip tightens more. Prim runs to me also but instead of helping me she drives a knife to my leg. And like that my eyes open._

I breathe heavily. Peeta wasn't beside me I got up. Nor was Ash or Lily in their cradles. I was getting worried. The windows in our room were open. It was still pitch dark out. I got out of the room. I walked to the dinning cart. He was sitting with Ash and Lily. I sat next to him and put my head on his shoulder. "Nightmares?" I nodded my head. Peeta kissed my forehead. I took Ash from his hands. "Do you want to talk about it?" Peeta asked me I shook my head as the tears started welling up. "It's ok Kat." He said and kissed my forehead again. "Let me show you something." Peeta said I looked at him confused. He smiled. "Where are we supposed to go when we are in a train." I said he got up with a wide awake Lily. "Well let's see? There's my favorite place." He said he held his empty hand out to me so I reached for it. "Where are we going?" I asked him as we walked down the hall. He looked down at me. "The kitchen." He said and walked a little faster. We walked through one more door and there it was. The kitchen. There were a few people cooking but when they saw us they stopped. "Hi." Peeta said and one guy who was how do I put this? Chubby. He walked up to us and shook our hands. "We are honored to have you both here?" He said I wanted to eat the chocolate cake that was in a counter. "My name is Pauli. So what would you like?" I almost laughed when he said his name Pauli. I don't like saying that name so I'm just going to call him the chubby guy. The chubby no maybe you can call him… Can't think of anything else. I looked at Peeta and saw that he looked like he was also going to laugh. "Well um Chef Pauli I wanted to bake something if that's alright with you." Peeta said calmly, the chubby dude's eyes widen he had the biggest grin on his face. "Of course!" The chubby dude said I looked at Peeta who looked at me. "I'll be your little cook." Peeta whispered in my ear. I smiled.

CHEESE BUNS! The chubby-Oh I got it I'm going to call him Chef chubby guy! But that's kind of mean. Who cares I won't say it to his face. Chef Chubby led us to the back of the Kitchen. "You can cook or bake here!" he said and left. I took a seat on the white counter Peeta pushed me a little and handed me Lily. "So what do you want oh great Mockingjay?" Peeta asked me in a mocking tone of Chef Pauli.

I didn't have to think about it. "Cheese buns !" I said Peeta laughed lightly. Chef Chubby came towards us and handed Peeta an apron. "Thank you." Peeta said and slipped it on easily. Chef Cubby left and Peeta got right to work. I looked at Ash and Lily they both were looking around the room. I smiled. They are so cute. I turned my attention back to Peeta. He smiled once he saw me looking at him. I looked down embarrassed. But once again my attention was turned to Peeta. You couldn't see his eyelashes but if you shine some light on his face you can see them. A beautiful golden color. Then once again Peeta caught me staring at him this time I blushed. He chuckled and kissed my forehead. He went back to baking and a few minutes later he sat next to me and took Ash from me. "Are they ready yet?" I asked him he chuckled again and shook his head. "Kat, I just put it in the oven." He said I groaned. I noticed everyone who was in the kitchen was just staring at us. "Chef Pauli! Have you seen-" It was Effie she stopped talking once she saw Peeta and I sitting on the white counter. She smiled and walked towards us. "I have been looking for you two all over this train! And why are you even in this kitchen. You should be in the dining room!" she said, why were we supposed to be in the dining room? "But it's not even breakfast." I said Effie looked at me and smiled. "Yes it is." She said. I was confused. How long have we been in here? "Come on let's leave the cooks to do their jobs." She said and helped me of the counter. Peeta got off also but went to Chef chubby and whispered something in his ear. He nodded his head. We all went back to the dining cart and sat down. Haymitch of course came also but with a bottle of liquor in hand. "So we will be arriving to the capital in a few and it is snowing so you all need to dress warm." Effie said I sighed. Why did I come here? "I hope you both have your speech ready because once we arrive there you will be fixed then you will say your speech." Crap! I didn't prepare a speech! I started chewing on my lip. I looked down at Lily. "Help me." I whispered to her. Peeta got up from his seat and went towards the Kitchen. When he came back he was holding a plate. A grin spread across my face once I saw what he was holding. Cheese Buns.

When we arrived to the capital our prep teams and stylist were there waiting for us. "Katniss they are adorable!" Screamed Octavia, she was holding Ash and Lily. I smiled. Cinna came in holding what I guess would be the outfit I would be wearing for the speech stuff. He shooed everyone out. Octavia still had my children when they all left. Cinna handed me the black bag. I saw the outfit and smiled. My Mockingjay outfit.

I was sitting on a stage with the rest of the living victor's. Peeta was holding Lily while I was holding Ash. Paylor was saying a speech. "Panem is free from Snow and we have our living victor's here and our Mockingjay also. They have all agreed to say a small speech our first victor to say their speech is from the 74th Hunger Games Peeta Mellark! Everyone clapped; Peeta went to where Paylor was and nodded his head. He was still holding Lily once he started his speech. "Thank you." He said quietly Paylor took a seat when the claps stopped Peeta once again moved the entire Panem with his words. "Panem. Free, safe the place where I live. No more games, no more reaping's. No more dreading the day your loved ones were picked. We have all gone through the hardest times. Everyone has. From the youngest child to oldest person. But at the end of the day we all knew this day would come. No more Games. I was in the games not only once but twice. I went through a broken heart to a heart full of joy. But that's not what matters. I am proud to say I was in the Games. I know what you're thinking 'What is this kid talking about' Well I'll tell you. In the Games the love of my life actually talked to me. And when my children get older I will be able to say I was part of something big that took place in the old Panem. I may not be a symbol of rebellion or a mentor that saved the Mockingjay, but I am a victor, a husband, and now I'm a father that is proud to be part of the games and the rebellion that ended that dread full place. Panem is free, no more games, no more deaths of young people. Congrats to all those who helped in the rebellion, congrats to those who were part of the Games, and finally congrats to our Mockingjay the one who led this country to a safe and better place for all. Thank you."

**A/N: I'm sorry for this chapter it is boring. Anyways I enjoyed writing Peeta' speech I didn't ask for any help as I wrote the speech. Now please review and happy holidays to all! Thanks! **


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N: Hey guys thanks for reviewing! Now enjoy this chapter please! Please review! ****Disclaimer****: I do not own anything that has to do with the hunger games trilogy.**

**Chapter 40**

Wow. That speech was- Wow! Everyone in the crowd and even in the stage stood up and clapped for him. I also stood up but I really couldn't clap because Ash was crying. I calmed him down. Peeta smiled. "Thank you once again." Peeta said and took his seat next to me. I kissed him. "Peeta that was…That speech was amazing!" I said and kissed him again. He just smiled. When Paylor got the crowd silent and calm she spoke again. "Thank you Mr. Mellark for that beautiful speech. Speaking true to Panem. Our next speaker is also a victor from the 74th hunger Games, but she is also our one and only Mockingjay." My heart started pounding fast. Crap. I still don't know what I'm going to say. I got up gave Peeta Lily and walked to where Paylor was standing. Everyone was clapping. Do they really expect me to say a speech better than what Peeta just said? Because if they do well let's say they'll be very disappointed. Paylor walked to her seat and sat down like she did when Peeta said his speech. Once everyone settled down I cleared my throat and looked at the ground. "Um hi." Stupid! Um hi, are you serious did I just say that? I was nervous my legs were ready to give in. My hands were shaking. My eyes searched the crowd for him. Cinna. And luckily I found him he smiled at me. I was taken back to the day before my first games. And I started talking. Not to the crowd but to Cinna. My eyes didn't move from him and he looked at me as I spoke. "You all know me as your Mockingjay. Which I'm proud to be. Every day I go by the name Mockingjay. Yes at times I wonder why you all picked me and I always find my answer once I see this country. I am proud to say that I lead a rebellion that won and is going to make Panem better. Better for our children, better for our loved ones. We all made Panem a better place. We all led this country to freedom. I am your Mockingjay but I wouldn't have made this place free without your help. Everyone in the districts you all helped me, you all made me push myself to the extreme. I had the support of my loved ones and the rest of you guys.

And I want to thank you all. To a Panem of safe, and of freedom." I finished Cinna smiled and started clapping. Everyone clapped. I looked at the crowd once again. I let a smile appear on my face then returned to my seat. Peeta also smiled. I grabbed Ash. The rest of the victor's speech went by like a blur. Soon enough we were all in the car taking us to the training center. "Peeta your speech was amazing! So was yours Katniss." Annie said she was holding Jace. He looked just like Finnick. He had his father's green eyes and his hair was just like his also. "Thanks Annie." I said. We all sat in silence throughout the car ride just the occasional grunt from Haymitch, and the cry or a sound from the babies. When we got to the training center I saw that Peeta looked very uncomfortable. "Ok guys you can all go to your rooms and floors, Finnick and Annie your rooms are ready for Jace, also the same for Peeta and Katniss. You all may go." Effie said but she followed Peeta, Haymitch, my children and I to our floor. "We will be having dinner in an hour!" Effie chirped and walked out of the elevator. "Never thought we would be coming into this floor again, sweetheart eh?" Haymitch said to me and I glared at him. "Well see you later." Haymitch said and went to his room. Peeta and I went to our room. This now had two cradles. One blue and one pink. Peeta walked to the window, he looked out then back to me. "Peeta are you ok?" I asked him he nodded his head. I walked to him. He smiled a sad smile. "Let's go take them a shower." I said, I love taking them a bath because they splash water and Peeta always ends up mostly wet than I do. Peeta nodded his head.

After we took them a bath and Peeta changed his shirt Effie told us to go to the dining room. We followed her and sat down. They brought us two high chairs and we set Ash and Lily down on their high chairs. When we started eating I saw the red headed Avox and Darius, they were standing in the corner. I smiled and waved at them. They both smiled back. Effie was trying to make conversation but her usual helper was quiet. I looked at Peeta and saw that he wasn't eating. "I'm sorry I just can't- I just-I'm not hungry. Excuse me." He said and got up. I was going to follow him when Haymitch grabbed my wrist. "Let him be sweetheart. He needs his time." I listened and sat back down. I started feeding Ash and Lily when Effie said something that caught my attention. "He's scared Katniss." I looked at her she had a sad smile. The redheaded avox girl left the room Darius also left the room but the opposite way. He was walking towards the kitchen but where was she going? "Why would he be scared?" I asked Effie as I continued feeding Ash and Lily. "Of the only people that did something unbelievable to him." My heart sank when I heard this, Peeta my Peeta was scared of getting tortured again. When I was scared of coming back he was terrified. But he didn't show it. Haymitch asked for more liquor when we all finished eating. "Effie will you take care of them right now?" I asked her I would have asked Haymitch but he was drunk and well I don't want my children getting hurt. She nodded her head and sat where Peeta was sitting before he left. I mouthed a thank you to her and went to my room. Peeta wasn't there. So I went to the roof. He was sitting on the ground next to the red headed avox girl. He was holding his sketch book. "I didn't want to come back here. But I knew I had to." He said as he drew. The Avox girl nodded her head. I went and sat next to Peeta also. "I didn't want to seem weak to you Kat." He said but didn't stop drawing. "You don't seem weak to me you seem stronger every day."

The avox girl stood up and set a folded piece of paper down where she was sitting and left. Peeta stopped drawing and that's when I noticed his tears. He took the paper and opened it. "She helped me out." Peeta said and gave me the paper. I took it and looked at it. It was a letter. "When I was being tortured she always was there. She would smile and I knew that I could trust her." Peeta said I put the paper down and wiped his tears. "At first I wanted to know why I could trust her. Then I remembered when we first saw her. You pointed her out saying that you've seen her before. You thought she would kill you but then after the Games you started trusting her, so I decided to trust her." I leaned closer to him and wiped another tear. "So you want to go home?" I said he shook his head. "I am home. Where ever you, Ash, and Lily are that's my home. You guys are my home."

**A/N: So I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Also thank you guys for reviewing and well I'll try to update soon and please review and thanks!**


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N: Hey guys thanks for reviewing! I hope you guys like this chapter enjoy and review! Oh and this is Peeta POV I haven't done his POV in a long time anyways continue reading and enjoy. ****Disclaimer****: I do not own anything that has to do with the hunger games trilogy.**

**Chapter 41**

I didn't want to come back here. I thought I would be able to do it but I can't. Katniss wiped a tear and gave me a hug. I was lucky to have her. "You're my home also." She whispered I couldn't help but smile a tear rolled down my face. I didn't wipe it I just let it fall. This tear represented so many things. From the pain I feel, to the happiest moment I have experienced. Why am I crying now? When I was tortured not even a single tear fell. The greatest of pain went through me but I didn't cry. I let the world take me into darkness into unconsciousness. But I never let a tear slip or fall. I held on to Katniss like if she was my life line. She noticed this and held on to me. "I love you." She said, I let go of her and looked at her. Does she mean it? She nodded her head reading my thoughts. "I love you too." We both got up. I took the folded piece of paper and put it in my pocket. I closed my sketch book. I don't want Katniss to see the drawing I had just made. Only the red headed avox girl saw this drawing and even she looked at it in horror. That's what I face every night. Losing the people I love and being tortured again and again! We went to our room and I saw that Ash and Lily were asleep. I just hope that they don't get nightmares like we do. I hope they do not suffer at night by the scariest thing in the world. Katniss and I crawled in bed ready to face whatever dream comes. I hold Katniss in my arms. I wait till I hear her breathe slowly. I sigh and just look at the ceiling. Waiting. Waiting till sleep overcomes me.

When I wake up it's because someone is crying. "Peeta can you get her?" Katniss ask me half asleep. I get up and pick up Lily. I walk outside so I don't wake Ash up. "Hey Lily what's wrong?" I ask her. Seeing her cry just breaks my heart. I calm her down. "Seems like you and I won't be able to go back to sleep. Do you want to go walk around?" I ask her like she'll answer me. I start walking towards the elevator. "Now don't tell mommy, grandpa Haymitch that we are going for a walk, alright?" She just looks at me so I take that as a yes. I go into the elevator and press floor 7. "Let's go bother Auntie Johanna." I said to Lily as the doors open. The lights in what I think might be her room is on so I go there. As I go in I see Johanna sitting on her bed and looking at the lights. "So I was right Lily. This is her room." Johanna rolls her eyes and looks at me. "Shouldn't you two be asleep?" She asks me. "Shouldn't you also me asleep?" I counter she raises an eyebrow and smiles. "Touché." I go and sit on the edge of her bed. "And I'm here because Lily wanted to walk around and I decided we should bother you. But it seems like you're awake." I said Lily in my hands was looking around the room. "She looks like Katniss but has your blue eyes." Johanna points out, I nod my head. "Do you want' a hold her?" I ask her she bites her lip but nods her head. I hand her Lily. "I met this guy in seven. He is also a victor but he didn't want to come to the Capitol. His name is Jonathan. He is a really nice guy and all." I look at her and smile. "Seems to me Johanna has a crush." She glares at me. "No I don't." She says. "Johanna and Jonathan sitting on a tree. K-i-s-s-i-n-g. First comes love then comes marriage, than comes a baby in a baby carriage." I say and she punches my hand lightly and also glares at me. "Shut up." She says. "So you do like him." I smirk at her she doesn't look at me. She stays silent. "Well that's a surprise." I said and Johanna laughs. "Shut up." She says again. "Well I want to meet him." I said she looks at me confused. "Well if you two are going to start dating I need to meet this so called Jonathan." I said this makes her roll her eye again. "You don't need to meet him father."

**Gale POV**

I was in District thirteen with Delly. She wanted me to watch the speeches with her. When Peeta went on she made me stop talking. I tuned out what he was saying I really didn't care. But when he finished saying his speech Delly smiled and cheered a little. I couldn't help but clench my fist when I saw Katniss kiss Mellark. Next was Katniss and this time listened she said a great speech. The only thing that was weird was that she wasn't looking at the crowd but someone. She wasn't looking at the camera, so who was she looking at? Oh who cares? I think it's time for me to finally go to the last stage of my plan. Even though it might make me look like someone with no heart, I have to do it. I look at Delly and see that she is smiling. Delly is the kind of girl that will put on a smile no matter what so I guess she will be ok to my next step. "Delly we need to talk."

**A/N: So there you have it. Anyways I might not update soon because I am moving and all but I'll try to update soon. Please review and thanks!**


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N: Ok sorry guys I took so long to update but here it is. Anyways I decided to make you guys wait on the whole Delly and Gale thing, and this is in Peeta POV. Bwahaha *Cough* next time I shouldn't do that anyways let me get something to drink my throat hurts. Now read and enjoy! ****Disclaimer:**** I don't have to do with anything that has to do with the Hunger Games trilogy.**

**Chapter 42**

After I talked to Johanna I went back to our room. Lily was already asleep, but I wasn't. I was fully awake. I put Lily in her crib and got in bed. Katniss was still asleep. She had a smile on her face.

I look at the ceiling and see if I'll fall asleep and I do.

"_Peeta!" It was Katniss; I looked around and only saw darkness. I wanted to call out her name but nothing came out. Then a light shined I gasped once I saw were she was. I tried running but _

_I couldn't. "Welcome back Mr. Mellark. I've been expecting your visit." I opened my eyes and I wasn't_

_In that dark place anymore instead I was back in the room in was tortured in. I was standing up_

_My hands were tied to a pole. The room was all white. I remember this room perfectly. _

_I knew that my face had blood on it, that my back was bloody, I knew that the rooms white floor_

_At least has a little of my blood. I knew that the Peacekeepers whip is wet of my blood._

_I managed to turn my head a little and I saw him. His piercing eyes of hell._

_The whip made contact with my back and it hurt so much. I wanted to just die there. _

_I turned to look at the pole again or something else but him. The whip once again hit me but I didn't feel it. _

_I was to numb to feel pain; I was too busy trying to not cry. I am not going to cry here!_

_Not in front of him nor that peacekeeper! I will remain strong. Then I heard her screams._

_They just kept on coming. "Please stop!" I yelled with a hoarse voice. I heard his laugh._

"_I'll do anything just stop! Don't hurt her!" And then I heard a babies cry._

_Wait what- Unconsciousness finally took me over._

I woke up. I was breathing hard. I touched my face and saw that I was sweating.

I checked to see if Katniss is asleep. And she is. I got up and washed my face.

I knew I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep so I took out my sketch book. This is the only way I can keep myself sane. My hands have their own mind. They draw. I don't even know what I'm drawing.

By the time the sun comes out I'm done drawing. Every part that needed to be shaded was

Shaded. I looked and saw what I drew. My nightmare. I closed the book and put it away.

My heart was pounding fast, my hands were shaking. What's wrong with me?

MY breathing started to quicken. Was I scared? Scared that they might torture me again?

I started tapping my foot. Calm down! There was knock on the door and I was ready.

Ready to defend what's mine? Wait what? They can't torture me anymore!

"Katniss, Peeta time to eat breakfast. It's another big, big, big day!" Effie chirped.

And like that I was calm. Katniss groaned. I smiled, of relief and her grumpiness.

I got up as Katniss clumsily made her way into the bathroom. "Well good morning."

I said and picked up both Ash and Lily. Katniss came out and glared at me.

"Shut up." I laughed and went to were Effie was now eating. "Good morning Effie."

She smiled; I put the babies in their highchairs and sat down.

**Katniss POV**

I really didn't have a dream more like a memory. The memory was the day I got pregnant.

**~A/N: Sorry for this interruption but the italic right now means **

**A memory. Ok so keep on reading and enjoy! ~**

_It was after the interview. The night before the games, Peeta and I were silent. Not wanting to talk. _

_If Peeta is asleep I don't want to be the one to wake him. I just moved closer to him. He wrapped _

_His arms around me tighter. I faced him, his blue eyes showed sadness, hurt._

_I kissed him; I didn't want him to be sad. I kissed him for so long. But I didn't pull away._

_My arms went around his neck; his hands went around my waist. What am I doing?_

_I can't do this-this leads to…well you know! Making children! But I didn't stop._

_I didn't pull away, but Peeta did. "Katniss please stop. We can't do this." His voice sounded hurt._

_I knew it would be right if I did not kiss him but who cares. I kissed him again. _

_This time he didn't pull away. Should I really be doing this? Why can't I just pull away?_

_Tomorrow the 75__th__ Hunger Games will take place and we both will be going into the Games._

_Am I trying to…? The kisses got more and more intimate. I really should stop this._

_But why don't I? Do I like what we're doing? "Katniss stop- Are you sure?" _

_I nodded my head, stupid I could have said no. I kissed him again._

_And then one thing led to another._

I shook my head and sighed; I went and sat next to Peeta. Cinna and Portia were both here.

I waved to them they did the same. "So today you guys will go home." Effie said.

A sense of relief went through me. "Umm Effie I'll be making a stop in four." Peeta said.

I looked at him in confusion. "I want to visit a friend." Is all he said and kept on feeding Ash.

A friend in four. It can't be Finnick and Annie because they're here so who?

**A/N: Sorry this chapter pretty much sucked, anyways sorry for the long wait I have been moving and well you guys get the picture. Now I just want to say happy New Year's! I know it kind of late but I just wanted to say that. So I will be ending this story soon and may be in the next chapter I'll give you a little sneak peek on my next story! I'll try to update sooner and please review thanks! **


	44. Chapter 44

**A/N: Hey guys thanks for reviewing! And I guess you guys forgot about my characters, Aubrey and her daughter Claire! I hope you guys like this chapter enjoy and review! Oh and this is Katniss' POV I haven't anyways continue reading and enjoy. ****Disclaimer****: I do not own anything that has to do with the hunger games trilogy.**

**Chapter 43**

Peeta and I were walking through district four. It was beautiful I've only been here once and it's still mesmerizing to come here. Cinna made me were sunglasses, I was holding Ash while Peeta was holding Lily. I still don't know who we came to visit because Finnick and Annie are not in four yet so yeah… We finally come to a halt in front of a house. It is white and has many windows. "So who does this house belong to?" I ask Peeta and look at him he chuckles and shakes his head. "You are very impatient you know that. And were here to visit my friend Aubrey." He says I smile a sad smile as I remember the day I met Aubrey. Peeta knocks on the door and it opens right away. Claire. Claire opens the door, she's still short she looks up and jumps up and down. "Peeta! Katniss!" She yells, Aubrey comes to the door and smiles. "Come in." We did she hugged Peeta and hugged me. "Congrats!" She says and looks at the babies. "So what brings you guys here?" She asks as we sit down. "Well I wanted to visit you since we haven't talked in a really long time," Peeta says. "And I'm guessing you have met Katniss." He adds we both nod our heads. Claire was walking around she had her hand on her chin. "Claire honey what are you doing?" Aubrey asked her, Claire stopped walking and looked at the floor. "Nothing mommy." She said and sat next to Peeta and looked at Lily. "She's so cute." Claire said.

**Delly POV**

I was going to get married! I can't believe it! It's been a week now and I haven't been able to call or tell anyone about this. But lucky for me I'll be able to go to 12. Peeta' there which means I can tell him! I wonder what he'll say. I was walking around town; it was under construction when I saw it. The bakery. Well were the bakery used to be now it's all clear. The foundation is up and all. Oh my god Peeta is going to build it again! Yes! I'm standing on my toes when I hear his voice. "Having fun there I see. You know Delly it's not safe to do that when the building is under construction." Peeta says, I turn around and smile. I run to him and give him hug. "I missed you." I said he nods his head. When we let go I stand on my toes again. "And I got big news Peeta." I said he looks at me so I can go on. "I'm getting married!" He stays frozen then smiles. "That's great Delly. You're going to get married to Gale." He says, is he really happy or just acting? I look at him he sighs. "Really Delly I'm happy for you." He says and gives me a hug. "Now tell me about you." I say to him, he shakes his head. "Nothing about me let's talk about you," He says I smile and look at the floor. "So tell me when did you guys get engaged?" I look up and smile again. "About a week ago." Peeta smiles and gives me a hug. "I'm really, really happy for you Dells" Peeta says and I can't help but smile one more time.

A few months later

(Peeta POV) Finally it's quiet. Usually this house is filled with screaming and crying. Katniss and I sit on the couch.

Katniss puts her legs on my lap. "Isn't it weird that it's quiet here?" She asks me. I nod.

Since Ash and Lily are taking a nap it's quiet. Many things have happened during the few months that have passed. Lily and Ash have both said there first words which was mama.

Today is a weird day it's been raining since the morning, and it's been really cold.

Katniss' mother and prim have been staying over, so we've had some help with Ash and Lily.

The thunder rumbled really loud and I heard a scream. I looked at Katniss and saw she heard that too. She sat up and walked upstairs and this time I heard someone yell. I ran up the stairs.

It wasn't anyone in the house so who was it? I look out the window and see her.

"Delly." I whisper. I run out the door and see her there. She's yelling at someone.

"You lied to me and- and you used me!" she yelled then I saw Gale. "Delly it's raining out."

"Shut up! You- you I hate you!" She yelled, what's going on? "Delly." I said she looked at me.

Then she turned to look at Gale again. She walks toward him and slaps him.

"Go to hell."

**A/N: Sorry for this chapter and sorry for taking too long to update it's just I have been having mid-terms and finals and many other tests, anyways sorry once again for everything that includes this chapter, and taking long to review. And I will be putting up the first chapter for my next story soon! I love you all and please review I'll try to update a lot sooner and with a better chapter thanks! **


	45. Chapter 45

**A/N: Hi everyone here is chapter 44 and I hope I explained stuff in this chapter kind of so yeah… anyways I love you all and enjoy, thanks! (Peeta POV) ****Disclaimer:**** I don't have to do with anything that has to do with the Hunger Games trilogy.**

**Chapter 44**

Gale wasn't expecting to get slapped so when he did get slapped he flinched. Delly pushed him then he started walking away.

"What happened?" I asked her she looks at me just shakes her head. "Nothing." She puts on a smile a fake one.

I grab her arm and take her to my house. I give her a towel and make her sit. "Now tell me."

She sighs and starts biting her lip. "He lied to me." She says weakly. I look at her. She starts to cry and continues talking.

"I was sent here to give Katniss something so I told Gale to come along. When I went to go tell him I overheard him talking to someone." She gets up and looks at me. "He was talking about…

**Gale's POV**

I'm totally screwed. I don't even know how she found out? The worst part is that I feel guilty.

I feel bad; she wasn't supposed to find out. I don't know how, did someone tell her or something?

**~Sorry for interrupting but the italic right now means a memory. Ok thanks and enjoy! ~**

_I was talking to Rory about stuff when Delly came in she was holding a box not a big one not a small one either._

"_Hey guys! I'm going to twelve to give something to Katniss and I wanted to know if you wanted to come?"_

_I smiled at her Rory left the room and I nodded my head and took her hand. She smiled and looked forward._

_We were on the hovercraft when I started reminding myself about the whole plan thing. _

_When I got out of the room I was in I saw Delly she looked sad. "What's wrong?" I asked her, she looked at me._

_She gulped. "Coward." Is all she said, the hovercraft landed she ran out and I followed her. _

_It was raining so it was hard to run after her. "Stop following me!" She yelled. Why is she mad! _

"_What's wrong?" I yelled loud over the thunder. "What's wrong? You're asking me what's wrong. You lied to me! You lied to me and-and used me!" She yelled "Delly it's raining out." I said calmly, that's when I noticed were we were. The Victors Village. Mellark was out there. "Shut up! You- you I hate you!" She yelled at me. What the hell?_

"_Delly" Peeta said she looked at him then looked back at me. She starts walking towards me and then slaps me._

Now what am I going to do? What is Katniss going to think? I don't even know what I'm going to do?

I need to think of a plan to save my lame butt! And I need it now!

**Peeta POV**

"You knew it was too soon to get engaged so why did you say yes anyway?" I asked her she looked at me in a hurt way. "I said yes because! Because I wanted to be happy! Happy like you!" I stayed quiet.

"Your whole life is perfect! You are famous, you are rich, you have the perfect life-" I interrupted her.

"Delly my life was never perfect. I went into the games with the person I loved, I didn't talk to her for months, and then I went into the games again, I was tortured in the capitol, then when I got rescued I thought Katniss was pregnant with Gale's child-" Now Delly was the one to interrupt me. "Why would you think such a thing?"

"Because Delly I thought she was in love with Gale, and Delly I was gone for three months or more. And when I saw her she was pregnant what do you think I was thinking. But that's not the point Delly" I said she sat down again.

"Just shut up already! You know that your life is perfect. Even when you were tortured or were in the games your life was still perfect! Even your wife is perfect!" She yelled. I was surprised at how loud Delly was yelling.

"Delly-" Once again she interrupted me! Now I was getting pissed. "See! Stop trying to make me feel better by saying that your life is not perfect because it is! I always wanted for my life to be perfect! That's why I said yes I thought I would be happy like you are!" her face is red, I rolled my eyes and just stood up.

"**Can you like shut up for once! I am sick and tired of you acting like this! You are not a 5 year old anymore! Face the damn facts that life isn't always fair and that life is not perfect! You can't always have a happy ending!**

**Stop pretending you don't know this because you do! We are not in a fairytale book! This is the real world not a damn fairytale book that the story will always have a happy ending! Because it might never end happy! You are getting me so friggin pissed off and I hate being like this!**

**You have to understand that life won't be handed to you and you won't always be happy! **

**You are a lady that still believes life is fair but it isn't! Life is not perfect not for me nor anyone else! Do you understand! You can't always believe that fairytales are real that they can happen in the real world!**

**How many times have you seen a princess stuck in a castle! Why do you assume that life is perfect! Face the facts Delly you can't always be happy! You're not always going to have a perfect life! It might even be the opposite! Life is not a stupid fairytale!**

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter, I'll try to update soon! I did this all today sorry if it's messed up, anyways I started my new story chapter one is up and I hope you guys like that story too. Now enough of that please review and thanks!**


	46. Chapter 46

**A/N: Hey guys thanks for reviewing! Continue reading and enjoy. ****Disclaimer****: I do not own anything that has to do with the hunger games trilogy.**

**Chapter 45**

I knew I had calmed down because my face did not feel hot. Delly looked like she was about to cry.

"Delly I'm-" She cut me off by looking down. "No Peeta don't apologize Peeta. I-I…" She trailed off and gulped. "Can I give Katniss what I came here to give her?" She asked me I nodded my head.

She went upstairs and few minutes later she came back down. "it was nice- nice seeing you Peeta." She sounded like she was going to cry. "Delly I'm so-" she cut me off again.

"Peeta don't. If that's how you think i am like who am I too… I've got to go." She said.

Like that she left I was about to stop her when the door slammed shut. I sighed.

Nice going genius you just lost your best friend. Someone came downstairs.

"Peeta are you ok?" It was Prim I looked up and smiled. "I guess so, what's up?"

She sat next to me and giggled a little. "Mother is trying to teach Katniss how to breast feed."

She said I smiled a little. "Well that won't turn out good." I said she giggled again.

She looked around as took look for something. "Where's Delly?" She asked I sighed she looked at me. "She left," I said she told me to go on. "I kind of yelled at her about something and she just left." I said. "Oh, is that all, she came up and gave Katniss a box. But she seemed sad." Prim said.

"I know. I yelled at her telling her that she is-is- that she believes in fairy tales and…" I trailed off not wanting to talk anymore. "Well did you say sorry?"

"Prim that was what I wanted to say but she kept cutting me off!"

"I don't know why I yelled at her it's just… just I exploded. I don't know why. She just got me so mad and I exploded."

"Maybe she's sad because you were right; she might be trying to make herself believe that what you said wasn't true. You know that Delly isn't that sensitive she probably knows you're right. Everyone has done that Katniss has, I have, even you have It happens to everyone." Prim says.

"She probably just doesn't want to face the fact that you might be right, she probably just wants to believe that you lied. She's hurt by that." Prim said

"The truth hurts sometimes." I say Prim nods her head, I'm amazed by this girl. She's only thirteen and is already giving me advice. "You've grown so much Prim." I say. She smiles and shrugs.

"It's part of life." Katniss and her mother came down stairs. Katniss looking angry and her mother looking amused. "You're a natural sweetie." She says trying to suppress a laugh, Katniss just rolls her eyes.

Katniss slumped down next to me and crosses her arms. "Where's Delly?"

I bite my lip. "I'll be right back." I said and stood up and walked outside.

It was still raining but a little I knew where I was going to find her.

The bakery. When I got there she was sitting on the ground. "You know you're right Peeta." She said I sat next to her. "I- What do I have to say?" She asked me, she looked up at me.

"Delly I'm really sorry I yelled at you. I really didn't mean to do that." I said she nods.

"But the question is do you believe it- what you said about me?" She asks me.

"I don't know… You're sweet and nice, sometimes you act really naïve- and that's why I love to see you. You- you never have a frown, you are so kind to everyone- and that's why I became your friend."

"Peeta do you really think I'm naïve?" I laugh a little. "Well that's what makes everyone love you." I say, she smiles. "Peeta, I don't believe in fairy tales. I-I don't think the world is perfect I just… You know why I said your life was perfect? I was just jealous that you and Katniss were happy and that I wasn't."

She looked apologetic so I smiled and gave her a hug. "Look Delly there will always be times when you're going to get your heart broken but you should always know I'm here for you. And in the end you'll be happy." I tell her she nods her head.

Now I know I got my best friend back, but I still have one more person to talk to.

**A/N: Sorry for the not really good chapter I really didn't mention Katniss here because well this is Delly and Peeta' chapter. Anyways please review and thanks!**


	47. Chapter 47

**A/N: Hey guys thanks for reviewing! This chapter takes place a day after the last (Peeta POV). Continue reading and enjoy. ****Disclaimer****: I do not own anything that has to do with the hunger games trilogy.**

**Chapter 46**

I woke up sweating, so I went to the bathroom and washed my face. The nightmare was more than just a nightmare. I wouldn't go back to sleep. The darkness of the room enveloped me.

I felt trapped in this room so I opened the window and let the wind give me fresh air.

Katniss was still asleep so I went to Ash's and Lily's room as quietly as I could. My heart was pounding- racing. I didn't know why I had come here. They were both awake.

They were both trying to stand up on their cradles. I smiled, I could here there little laughter and I went to pick them both up. "If you guys wanted to stand up you could have asked."

It was still dark out not cold but still dark. I knew what I wanted to do. I wanted to paint. I wanted to paint the nightmares away.

I went to my house, still holding Ash and Lily I went to my haven. The place where I can be myself with a simple paint brush and paper.

The room was still filled with all the paintings I had painted before. Many of the games, some of nightmares, some of Katniss.

"This is my place to hide my nightmares from you guys and Katniss." I said to Ash and Lily.

They were looking around, looking at the paintings. I walked to where I had left the canvas, I set Lily and Ash on the floor and sat next to them.

I let them play with the paper and pencils. Then I heard quiet footsteps, footsteps that are from a skilled huntress. Katniss.

She comes and sits next to me. Leans her head on my shoulder. "Nightmares?" I ask her, a simple nod comes from her. "Yeah." We both look at our children.

They are delicate like flowers in a winter storm. They are pure when it comes to all this war, and harm. They don't notice what goes around them. They don't know they are stars in Panem. They are known as the children of the star-crossed lovers or the Mockingjays children.

Katniss shivers so I put my arm around her. "Give me your ring." I tell her, she slowly takes it off then gives it to me. "Before we got married I got a word engraved into it. I've been meaning to show you but I always forget." I say and look around the ring till I find the word.

"This word stands for our love, all that we have been through." I find the word and show it to her.

'Always' is what the ring says. "Whenever you ask me to go somewhere with you or ask me to stay with you, my answer will be always."

She took the ring and looked at it then at me. "It's beautiful." She said and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around her when we pulled away.

We stayed like that and watched our children play till the sun came out. We got up and took our children back home.

I changed and made breakfast, not wanting to talk. "Thank you Peeta." Ms. Everdeen said I shrug. "It's nothing." She smiles. I was my hands and kiss Katniss one more time then kiss Ash and Lily's forehead. "I need to go talk to someone but I'll be right back." I said. "Bye Peeta." Prim says.

**Gale's POV**

"What do you want?"

"I want to talk to you" Said Peeta, I sighed and put my hands in my pockets.

"Go on."

"I want to know why you did that to Delly."

I sighed again. "You wouldn't understand"

"How much do want to bet that I would understand. All that you did was for Katniss, wasn't it? You thought of making her jealous." Peeta said quietly.

We were standing in the middle of the square. The sun as bright as it was didn't allow any warmness but I didn't need it. Or maybe I did. I didn't say anything.

"You did this because you love Katniss. I told you I would understand. When you love someone you do the extreme for them." He said I looked at the sky.

"But what I don't understands is why Delly?" He asked I looked at him. He had a serious look on his face.

I shrugged. The March wind blew so hard but we didn't move. The wind was hard enough to bring us down but we stood our ground.

"Is it really love that you feel for Katniss? Or is it just longing? Wishing or your hunting partner back. Wishing for everything to go back to how it was you and Katniss. I believe you love her, but in which way? Longing or loving? Which one?

Do you long for her in the woods with you? Or do you love her? Is it the same love I have for her, or is it the longing of a brother that misses his sister.

When you see her do you have butterflies in your stomach? Or do feel happy when she is there, a happiness that a brother would feel when his sister did something amazing with her life.

Which one is it? Love?-" I cut him off by slamming my fist into his face. He didn't flinch, nor did he wipe away the blood that was now pouring from his nose.

"Is it loving Gale? Is it love that you feel for her? Or is it longing?-" I cut him off again but this time he deflected the hit with his hand.

"Gale I've been in the games. I know how to fight, and I've seen worse things. Now answer my questions. Is it real love? Or is it a brother to sister love?" he said calmly. He let go of my fist. His face showed no trace of anger, only seriousness.

I don't even know the answer to those questions. Once this guy opens his mouth words that will move you that will make you wonder if all of this is real, spill free.

He looks at me. Now the whole town was focused on us. Peeta looked down then at the crowd.

"There's nothing to hear folks just get on with your walks." Peeta said formally, surprisingly they listened to him.

"When you love something you set it free and if it comes back it was always yours. Gale, did you set her free? Did she come back?" I want to hit this guy! "You can hit me Gale I will have no problem and I won't hurt you back."

"Tell me Gale. Love? Or Longing?"

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter! I was listening to "The one that got away" by: Katy Perry while I am writing this chapter so yeah. Anyways I'll try to update as soon as I can, please review and thanks!**


	48. Chapter 48

**A/N: Hey guys thanks for reviewing! So I just want to say that this chapter is written for "Mellark's Heart" because today is her birthday. So happy birthday "Mellark's Heart' and I hope all your wishes come true. Now for the rest of my reviewers enjoy. ****Disclaimer****: I do not own anything that has to do with the hunger games trilogy.**

**Chapter 47**

Peeta now took out a handkerchief and wiped the blood from his nose. He put it back in his pocket and looked at me.

I looked at him and I knew what I had to say. That would mean I would have to stop. I was ready.

I sighed, Peeta just stood there. I noticed what he was staring at now. The bakery. It was under construction with his help, the bakery was only missing something's. So that building meant the world to him.

I cleared my throat and his eyes flickered to me. I was ready. I guess. _Just say it already! Admit it already!_

Kat**niss POV**

Peeta wasn't here yet and it was already sunset. I was getting worried. There was a sudden knock on the door. I looked down at Ash who was fast asleep in my hands.

"Mother can you go get the door?" I asked her, she agreed and left. I didn't want to wake him up.

Ash reminded me so much of Peeta and I loved them both. I kissed his fore head and went upstairs to his room and set him on his bed.

"Katniss, Madge is here!" My mom whispered, I looked up from Ash and went down stairs.

"Madge." She looked the same as before the only thing different was her clothes. She smiled once she saw me and gave me a hug.

"Where were you?" I asked her.

"In the Capitol, I was finally able to leave and I really wanted to see you."

"Really? Come in."

We sat on the couch and she faced and started biting her lip. "Umm Katniss, the whole time I was in the Capitol I was only thinking about one guy." She said and blushed.

Why was she blushing? "And who was the guy?" She started cracking her hands and then stopped. "Gale." She looked up at me. She looked surprised.

"You're not mad?"

"No why would I be mad?"

"I don't know but…" she trailed off, then out of nowhere Peeta came in.

His nose was red. He looked like he was really tired. When he saw Madge he smiled. "Madge. Good you are here." He said and then ran upstairs.

I looked at Madge and she looked as confused as I felt. "Is Gale here?" I nodded recalling the time I saw him get slapped by Delly.

"Do you think he would like to see me?"

**Peeta POV**

I knew it. He wasn't in love with her. He missed her, he missed his hunting partner.

He didn't have to tell me that, I just knew. The guy had done so much for her, he had gone through extremes just to make her happy.

"_You know Mellark I don't know." He had said, he looked at the ground. "I thought I was in love with her but- but now I don't know." He put his hands on his face. I stayed quiet, letting him talk._

"_I thought that what I was doing was because I loved her-" I cut him off._

"_Gale you do love her, but the question is in which way?" _

"_Everything has to be so complicated, isn't it, Peeta?" _

_I smiled and laughed a little. "If life wasn't so complicated where would we have been right this second? Without all this complication don't know where I would be."_

"_You always have to open your mouth and say the most inspiring words," Gale had said smiling also. I shrugged._

"_I usually don't know what I'm saying sometimes, the words just flow right out of me."_

"_No kidding. You know what Mellark I think I just realized something so important that I missed."_

I washed my face then went back down stairs to find Madge and Katniss giggling.

I went to go sit next to Katniss; I pushed her a little till she moved so I could sit. Then I put my arm around her waist and pulled her so she was almost on top of me.

"I see now Katniss." Said Madge, they both laughed. "I'm guessing I just made a fool of myself." I said, Katniss turned to look at me and smiled.

I gave her a kiss. "You know I love you." I whispered in my ear. Madge cleared her throat and stood up. "Well I should get going I have to go find someone before it is too dark to see."

Katniss and I both got up and walked her to the door. "Oh and Gale's is walking home." I told her, she looked at me. "I know you like him." She blushed and said goodbye, then left.

"How'd you know she liked Gale." I shrugged. "The real question is if you love me." I said and looked at Katniss.

I kissed her again. "You know I love you." I picked her up and put her on my shoulder. "Peeta! Get me down!"

"Shhh! You're going to wake our kids up." She chuckled and started trying to get off.

"What if my mother see's us?"

"We're not doing anything wrong." I started walking up the stairs. "Peeta put me down!"

"Shshsh! How many times do I have to tell you? You are going to wake up the babies, and you call yourself a huntress." I said playfully.

Katniss stopped talking and crossed her arms. "Jerk." I chuckled and set her down in bed.

I laid down next to her. I started kissing her hand. She got closer to me. "You know I can't stay mad at you, I love you way too much." She said. "And I love you more."

I put my head on her belly. "I wonder if you're ticklish." She laughed at what I had just said.

"Why would you wonder that?" "Because you seem ticklish."

"Don't you dare tickle me. Peeta Mellark." She said defiantly. "I won't. Katniss Mellark. But who knows when I will."

**A/N: OK so this chapter wasn't how I planned it to be, but I just want to say once again. Happy birthday "Mellark's Heart" I hope your birthday is turning out great. Thanks everyone and please review.**


	49. Chapter 49

**A/N: Hey guys thanks for reviewing! And I also want to apologize for not updating in like 2weeks or so, but I had a lot to do with school and test and stuff like that, please forgive me and enjoy this last chapter before the epilogue. So I just want to say enjoy and please review! Katniss POV. ****Disclaimer****: I do not own anything that has to do with the hunger games trilogy.**

**Chapter 48**

The next morning when I woke up Peeta was sitting on the floor playing with a now giggling Ash and Lily.

"Shhh you guys are going to wake up your mother." He said but still tickled them which caused them to giggle some more.

"Well I most definitely won't be able to go back to sleep." I said, Peeta looked at me and smiled.

"See I told you guys to be quiet. Now the big monster is going to eat you!" Peeta said and started to tickle them again.

I got up from bed and went to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth then washed my face, then took a shower.

When I got out Peeta wasn't there anymore nor was Ash or Lily. I went downstairs and went into the kitchen.

Peeta was there feeding Ash and Lily. Then the door flew open and in came Haymitch.

He looked sober. He sat down next to Peeta and sighed. "You guys better be happy I am not drunk right now!" Haymitch said out loud which made me laugh.

Peeta just rolled his eyes. "And we are very grateful for that Haymitch." He said.

I just kept on laughing and Haymitch stuck his tongue out at me. "Oh shut up." Haymitch said finally annoyed.

I sat down and smiled trying so hard to not laugh. "Hey Kat where's your Mother and Prim?" Peeta asked as he wiped Ash's face clean.

"They left early." I said. Peeta got up from his chair and then came back with bread. He cut it and gave a piece to Haymitch and i.

He sat back down and finished cleaning Lily's face. "You know what I guess Peeta is the wife in this relationship. It should be Katniss who's supposed to be feeding the kids and asking about her mother not Peeta." Haymitch said which caused me to laugh again. Peeta just glared at Haymitch and rolled his eyes.

When I finally stopped laughing I felt like I was going to faint. "Seems like mommy is light headed." Peeta says as he sees me gripping the table.

I glare at him which made him chuckle. "Ha-ha." I say and scowl. "Ok I don't like burping them so you're doing that." Peeta says and points to me.

"C'mon I hate doing that especially having them barf on me." I said Peeta gets up and gives me a piece of cloth indicating me that I really do have to burp them.

Peeta went upstairs and I was left with Haymitch and the babies. "You shouldn't have laughed sweetheart." He said and went into the living room.

"So I'm left with you guys."

#_#_#

"I don't want to watch that!"

"Well I do so deal with it!"

"No I am not going to deal with it now change the freaking channel!"

"No I don't want too!" I said to Haymitch.

"I'm your damn mentor so change it!"

"Well we are not in the games so you're really our mentor! Plus we are in my house!" I yelled.

"Settle down children." Peeta said trying to suppress a laugh.

"Stay out of this Peeta!" Haymitch and I said at the same time. I looked at Haymitch again and glared at him.

"Can you tell her to change it?" Haymitch yelled.

"He's not the boss. And I'm not going to change it!"

"Oh my God you both are children!" Peeta said and took the control and turned off the TV.

"Why'd you do that?" Haymitch and I said again at the same time.

"Because you guys are adults and your acting like children!" I sighed and crossed my arms.

"You guys are going to end up waking Ash and Lily up. Now I'm going to turn on the TV and we are going to watch which ever TV show they are giving, and if you guys yell I'll make sure you guys don't watch TV for a long time." Peeta said.

We both nodded our heads, he turned on the TV and we both looked at it.

"I hate this show!" I yelled Haymitch did the same. Then we heard a giggle. "Great you guys woke them up." Peeta got up and went downstairs.

When he came back he was holding a giggling Lily. "That's my princess." Peeta said and kissed her forehead.

I looked at the control and was about t get it when Peeta got it first. "What do you want to watch Lily?" He asked her.

She just giggled and pressed any button on the control. "You guys are lucky Ash didn't wake up."

Lily took the control and pressed the buttons. "I'm leaving I need a drink." Haymitch said and left.

I took Lily from Peeta and sat her on my lap. Her blue eyes shined like Peeta' as she examined the control and started pressing the buttons again.

"She looks so much like you. She even has your nose." Peeta said and kissed my cheek.

"It's getting late and Lily is going to keep on waking up at night so let's go to bed." Peeta said.

I followed him upstairs and put Lily in bed. When I got to our room Peeta was already in his pajamas and getting in bed.

I changed into one of Peeta' shirt and got in bed next to Peeta. "I love you." Peeta said and kissed me. "I love you too."

Peeta started tickling me. "Peeta…s-stop!" I yelled and laughed, he stopped and pulled me closer to him.

"Don't you just love putting on one of my shirts?"

"Yup."

"Peeta?" I said and looked at him. "Yeah love?"

I ask the question that I know the answer to but I want to hear it from him. "Stay with me."

"Always."

**A/N: So I hope you understand that this is the last chapter before the epilogue it's just between school and all I can't handle two stories. I am truly sorry for taking long to update but school has kept me very busy. Thanks and I'll try to update the epilogue as soon as possible, thanks!**


	50. Chapter 50

**A/N: Hey guys thanks for reviewing! I am sorry for taking so freaking long just to update, anyways here is the last chapter. I am really grateful for all of my reviewers!*Tear* *Drop to the floor and just sob* Anyways enjoy, read the A/N at the end of this chapter when you are done (you guys don't know how sad I am for this story to end! I really wanted it to last forever.) ****Disclaimer****: I do not own anything that has to do with the hunger games trilogy.**

**Epilogue**

"Mommy! Daddy! Wake up!" It was Ash and Lily. They started jumping on our bed. I heard Peeta' groan.

"C'mon guys it's early." Peeta said and opened his eyes. "But we're hungry!" They both yelled together. Peeta sat up and looked at both of them.

"Tell you what, you let mommy and I sleep for a few more minutes and then we'll go downstairs and I'll make breakfast. Ok?"

"Ok, but hurry." Lily said, Peeta kissed the top of her head then they both left. Peeta lay back down and I put my head on his chest.

Soon we are both asleep again. I knew what day it was today and I was grateful that Peeta was here for me when my nightmares came. Today was the celebration of our freedom. Every year for the past 5 years every single person in Panem would celebrate.

We celebrate it with the victors. I felt Peeta' heart beating and that's what made me feel safe. I knew we should be getting up but I didn't.

"Kat do you smell that?" Peeta asked me, he suddenly sat up. "Smell what?" I opened my eyes and yawned-that's when I smelled it. Smoke.

Peeta and I ran downstairs and into the kitchen. My heart was pounding so fast, that I felt like I was going to have a heart attack.

When we saw that it was only Ash and Lily where there I sighed in relief. "What were you guys doing?" I asked them as they got off of the chair they were standing on.

"I told you can put bwead on the stove!" Ash yelled at Lily not mentioning the r in bread. Peeta turned it off and put the bread on fire in water.

"I-I… You didn't tell me that! It's not my fault it went on fiwe!" She had tears in her blue eyes. Peeta crossed his arms and looked at our two five year olds.

"Who thought of the idea of making breakfast?" Peeta asked them calmly. They both pointed at each other.

"So you both thought of it?"

"No! It was Ash's-"

"NO! Stop lying it was your-"

"Both of you stop!" I yelled already getting frustrated. "It doesn't matter whose idea this was, do you both know you could've gotten hurt?" I said and kneeled in front of them.

"We're sowy mommy." They both said and looked at the floor. "It's ok; now both of you give mommy a hug." They listened and I then stood up.

"Kat…Kat…Kat. You have much to learn. Now Ash, Lily, both of you know how dangerous fire is and you still tried it? You both have to promise me you will never try that again." Peeta said in his father tone. "We pwomise, daddy." They both said.

"I'm sorry daddy I thought that if we make food I will be a big girl." Lily said and stretched her arms up for Peeta to pick her up.

"So you don't want to be my princess?" he asked her picking her up. "No, I still want to be your princess."

Peeta kissed her forehead and sat her down on a chair. Ash followed Peeta to the sink. "I'm guessing Lily will be a terrible cook just like her mother." Peeta said to Ash which caused him to giggle.

I glared at Peeta and sat next to Lily. "Mommy why are you wearing daddy's shirt again?" I looked at my pajamas and blushed.

"Mommy wears my shirts because she is too lazy to wear her own clothes." Peeta said and kissed my cheek; I glared at him again which caused him to chuckle.

Peeta set a slice of fresh bread in front of Lily, Ash, and I. "Eat up because Cinna and Portia will be coming soon." He said.

As soon as we finished someone came into the house. "Gwandpa Haymitch!" They both yelled. Honestly I'm amazed that he can be sober for so long.

Ash and Lily both love Haymitch a lot. When they are with him they follow him everywhere.

The only time Lily stops following Haymitch is when Peeta asks her to stop. When Lily was 4 months she only wanted to be with Peeta.

The same thing with Ash-well he only wanted to be with me. As they got older they started getting closer.

"Well Haymitch I didn't think you would be wearing a tux today." I said as he walked in now holding Ash and Lily in his arms.

"Oh shut up. Effie made me put it on." I laughed which caused Haymitch to roll his eyes.

"5…4…3…2…1" Peeta said and Effie came in. I laughed more but quickly stopped when Cinna and Portia came in.

I went to them and hugged them both. "Gwandma Effie! Uncle Cinna! Auntie Portia!" Ash and Lily said.

They went and hugged them all. "We only have about an hour and a half before the rest come so lets' get you guys ready." Effie said.

***Hour Later***

I was wearing a nice white dress and black shoes. I was thankful Cinna didn't make me wear heels I hate heels!

"One more thing." Cinna said and put my Mockingjay pin on the dress. I smiled and hugged him.

"Thank you so much Cinna, the dress is beautiful." I said. "No problem." We walked downstairs and sat down waiting till the rest came.

"Mommy! Look at who I found! Ash doesn't look like Ash!" Lily yelled and came in with Ash behind her.

"Wait Lily bring him back!" This time it was Portia she came in running. I laughed so did Cinna.

Ash was in a suit but was missing a shirt. "C'mon Ash I need to put on your shirt." Portia said and grabbed Ash's hand.

I was grateful that Ash always listened to Portia. He followed her. "Lily you look like a princess." I said.

"Yes you do look like a princess." Cinna said, Lily blushed and giggled. She was wearing and pink dress (her favorite color.).

I picked her up and put her on my lap. "Mommy when are the rest coming?" She asked me.

"Soon. Why don't you play with your Uncle Cinna while I go look for your father? Ok?" I said she nodded her head and got off my lap. I kissed her forehead.

"Uncle Cinna do you want to know a secret?" She asked him as I left. I walked into the kitchen and saw Peeta cooking something.

I walked quietly to him and wrapped my arms around his waist. "Watch 'a cooking?" I asked him.

"Something." He said and turned around to look at me. I always felt self-conscious around Peeta. "Wow! You look wow!" he said and kissed me.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. He wrapped his arms around my waist.

I felt so right in Peeta' arms. I loved him so much. Someone had come in because they cleared their throat.

Peeta and I immediately pulled away. It was Finnick. He was grinning. I felt a blush creep into my face.

Finnick seemed to find this funny and laughed. "Well I guess you guys were having fun." He said and walked out.

Peeta chuckled and tuned to look at me. "No more kisses?" He asked me I rolled my eyes playfully punched him. "No." I said but he still managed to kiss me one more time.

I went into the living room and saw everyone there. "Hey look the Mockingjay has finally stopped making out with Peeta!" Finnick yelled I glared at him.

"No wonder she didn't come here earlier!" Jonathan said, I glared at him also. "Yeah, they were practically on top of each other!" Finnick said I threw book at him but he ducked.

"Hey Katniss." Annie said sweetly. She hugged me. "Where's Jace?" I asked her.

"He's playing with Lily and Ash." She said. "Hey brainless." Johanna said I smiled at her.

Honestly I'm ok with her calling me that. "Hey Jo." I said she glared at me. She hates when people call her that. I remember what she did last year when we were in four.

Some stranger called her Jo and he ended up in the hospital. She kicked him and broke his hand. It was actually funny because the guy was yelling in pain like a girl.

We all tried to stop her. At the end Jonathan calmed her down and Peeta took the guy to the hospital. "Hey 'niss" Jonathan said, that's his nickname for me.

I hate that nickname but I don't do anything about it. They all sat down on the couches and talked.

When Peeta came in he said hi to everyone and sat down. "Honestly Peeta I don't even know why you bother making food. It should be the women in the kitchen cooking and cleaning." Finnick said which cause Johanna, Annie, Portia, Enobaria and I to glare at him, Effie also glared at him.

"Well if I let Katniss cook we would all die." Peeta said. Haymitch chuckled along with Beetee while Jonathan and Finnick suppressed a laugh.

I punched Peeta. "C'mon Kat you know I don't mean it." He said and pulled me on his lap. I rolled my eyes at him and got off his lap.

He pulled me closer to him and whispered in my ear: "Please forgive me." He said, I looked at him and smiled.

Ash and Jace came in with Lily trailing behind them skipping. Peeta picked her up and started tickling her.

"Wow my little princess looks beautiful." He said as she giggled. "D-daddy stop!" She yelled he stopped and put her down.

"Ok. The food is ready so lets' all go to the table." Peeta said everyone got up and went to sit at the table.

Haymitch took out a bottle of Liquor I looked at him. "This is the only time we can all drink in front of children." He said and poured himself some Liquor then passed it around.

Peeta and I still didn't like drinking so we stuck with water while the children got juice.

"Well we all know that this year Katniss and Peeta have to say something." Finnick said. Great this is the part I hate.

I had to say a short speech so did Peeta since this year they came to our house. Honestly I've been trying to think of something to say but never got anything.

I bit my lip. "Well since Peeta always does a better speech then the rest of us we decided that I would say something first." I said.

Everyone smiled. It was true, Peeta always gave amazing speeches. I cleared my throat, Peeta seemed to notice how tense I was because he took my hand and squeezed it.

I smiled at him. "Well I'm thankful that you all came. Today we celebrate the day Panem was free from the capitol. And I can't think of any other people to spend this day with other than you guys." I said.

I breathed and relaxed, Annie smiled and winked at me. "That was great, Kat." Peeta told me and kissed my cheek.

"Well as Katniss said we are very thankful that you all came. Five years ago I lost a family-I lost my parents and my brothers. I honestly thought there was no reason for me to live even before my parents and brothers had passed away."

I could see the hurt in his eyes. "But then you all came into my life. I found another reason to live. I was going to be a father. While I was in the Capitol I didn't know how I was going to survive.

"Or-or how I was going to be able let the pain slowly course through me. But I wasn't alone. Annie was there. Johanna was there. Effie was also there.

"I knew that I couldn't just give up like that. And I am so grateful for all of you. You guys aren't my friends…you guys are my family." He said, I looked at Annie and saw the tears in her eyes.

I looked back at Peeta as he continued to talk. "Five years ago I lost a family- but I also gained a family. And I love you all!" He said I could barely see now because of the tears starting to blur my vision.

Great! I'm about to cry! I'm so weak-but his speech was… incredible!

I hugged him. "I love you so much!" I whispered in his ear. "I love you too." He said back.

When we pulled away everyone was smiling. Some had tears in their eyes and some were just smiling.

"Daddy!" Lily yelled and clapped. He smiled. "Ok I'm done so let's eat!" He said, I laughed a little and kissed him.

When everyone had finished eating we talked and soon they left. Haymitch was drunk but still a little sober.

"Ok guys it's getting late. It's time for bed time." I said to Ash and Lily.

"C'mon mommy! We wanna' stay up some more with you guys." Ash said. "Actually we're also going to sleep." Peeta said I nodded my head.

"Ok." Lily said. We put them in bed. "Goodnight." I said to them and kissed their foreheads.

"Goodnight!" They both said. I went into my room and changed. I climbed into bed followed by Peeta.

I put my head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. "I love you so much." Peeta said and kissed me also.

"I love you also."

The games have left us wounded; now if you go out you will see children learning about the old Panem.

They learn about the games, the horrors of them. But I know much more than that.

Because I-we know there are much worse games to play.

**A/N: Aww! It ended! Man! Like I'm sorry I used the "there are much worse games to play" thing from Mockingjay but I just had to add it! *Tear* *Tear*! Like I'm really sad for this story to end but like the saying says "All good things have to come to an end." I want to thank all my reviewers! I want to personally thank some right now "Mellark's Heart", "Twilightlover0224", "Breadgirl101", "Emma Penrose", "HGrox", and "Thehggirl", I know I missed a lot of other reviewers but I just really needed to thank those reviewers! *Crying quietly* *Smiling while tears role down cheeks* I love you guys all so much! You guys were always reading my crappy chapters! I'm so grateful for all of you! I hope in the near future I will see your reviews in my other stories, or I read your stories! Or even maybe I'll work with one of you guys to make a Hunger Games fic! Anyways I love you guys and God Bless you!**

**Love,**

**~Lovetheboywiththebread1**


End file.
